Déchiffrer les Signes
by goldencompass
Summary: Harry est blessé et perd sa voix. Snape pourra t-il l'aider à la retrouver? French version of Reading the Signs. Translation by Keina.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 

Severus Snape grogna.

Les cris en provenance de l'infirmerie résonnaient dans le couloir, et la simple existence du bruit suffisait à le rendre fou.

« Que diable se passe t-il ici, par Merlin ? » aboya t-il en s'engouffrant dans la pièce. Dieu merci, Poppy et Minerva eurent au moins la décence de paraître confuses. Hélas, elles reprirent rapidement une contenance.

« Je présume que nous vous dérangeons, Severus ? »

Si McGonagall n'avait pas été une satanée Gryffondor, Snape aurait presque pu admirer le sarcasme dont la femme était capable. Presque.

« En effet ; aussi si vous pouviez maintenir vos cris hystériques à un niveau sonore plus acceptable... » il laissa sa phrase en suspens, s'évitant ainsi une plaisanterie inutile.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce, avant de réaliser qu'il en était incapable. Soupirant, il se retourna : « Collaporta ? Est ce que c'est une blague ? »

Poppy se renfrogna et tourna son regard vers le placard à vêtements.

« Bien sûr que non, professeur. Nous avons eu un... incident. Un élève a été attaqué et déposé là, devant ma porte. » Sa voix semblait plus menaçante à chaque mot. « Il est terrorisé et a tenté de s'échapper, c'est pourquoi j'ai du faire en sorte de l'en empêcher. »

« Un élève a été attaqué _dans l'enceinte de l'école_ ? Le directeur en a t il été informé ? »

« L'attaque a été menée par d'autres élèves, Severus. Personne de l'extérieur n'a pu pénétrer dans l'école. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'impliquer Albus pour l'instant. » Intervint McGonagall.

« Quel élève? »

« Pardon ? »

« Quel élève? » répéta Snape

Le professeur McGonagall soupira. « Mr. Potter. »

« Tiens donc, quelle surprise. Il y aurait donc quelqu'un à Poudlard qui n'apprécie pas la mascotte de l'école? » ricana t-il.

Minerva leva les sourcils, dans ce qu'elle espérait être un regard sarcastique.

« Oui, n'est ce pas terriblement choquant, Professeur Snape? »

« Seriez-vous en train de sous-entendre que je pourrais souhaiter que le garçon soit physiquement blessé, Minerva? » Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir amusé à la mention de 'physiquement'. Personne dans l'école n'oserait l'accuser de cela. _Bien joué, Severus._ McGonagall se contenta de reniffler.

« Maintenant, vous êtes dans le même bateau que nous, Severus. Nous ne pouvons risquer d'ouvrir une porte tant que nous n'aurons pas calmé le garçon, et j'ai vraiment tout essayé. »

« Où est-il? »

« Il se cache dans le placard » répondit Mme Pomfrey piteusement, comme si un élève terrorisé pouvait être un signe de son incompétence.

Ses robes s'enroulant autour de ses chevilles, Snape se retourna et se dirigea vers le placard en question. Ouvrant grand la porte, il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lancer une insulte standard, mais la referma aussitôt si fort que ses dents claquèrent.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela… Il avait imaginé le garçon recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage caché, pleurant. Et bien qu'il y ait effectivement des larmes, Harry se contentait de regarder droit devant lui, se balançant légèrement, mais tout à fait silencieux. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop silencieux. Quant à son visage et à sa nuque, ils étaient couverts de marques rouges et de contusions…

« Potter ? » Le mot sorti de façon bien plus calme et douce qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Il ne lui valu pas pour autant de réponse, pas même une petite réaction, juste ce mouvement de bascule ininterrompu... Se tournant à nouveau vers les deux femmes, il ne pu s'empêcherd'exprimer son choc

« Qui a fait ça ? L'état de ce garçon est inacceptable ! …Même pour un enfant aussi insupportable que Potter! » ajouta t il à la dernière seconde.

« Nous l'ignorons. Nous n'avons pas réussi à le faire sortir de la transe dans laquelle il semble être plongé. Nous supposons que les coupables, qui qu'ils soient, ont pris peur en réalisant qu'ils avaient été trop loin, car ils l'ont déposé devant la porte de Poppy. Elle l'a trouvé devant l'infirmerie. Nous avons pu lui soutirer quelques réponses par gestes avant qu'il ne commence à hyperventiler, et qu'il ne s'enferme dans le placard. »

Il avait déjà observé ce genre de comportement avant, mais certainement pas sur ce morveux de Potter. De toute évidence, ses chers collègues étaient désemparés face à la situation. Se retournant vers le placard, il entreprit de sortir de garçon de son état de choc en l'appelant par son nom. Quand cette méthode eut, comme il s'y attendait, échoué, il saisit les mains d'Harry et les plaqua contre le fond et les parois du placard.

« Vous sentez ça, Potter? Vous êtes dans une armoire, à l'infirmerie, et pas dans l'endroit où vous vous imaginez être du fond de votre petit cerveau. » Il plaça à nouveau ses mains sur les parois. « Vous êtes à Poudlard, Potter. Vous vous êtes réfugié dans un placard. Vous pouvez le sentir sous vos paumes. »

Et sans surprise, le garçon commença à tâtonner le fond de l'armoire de son propre chef, libérant ses mains de celles du professeur. Mais il ne parla pas pour autant. Il se contenta de se tourner et de fixer Snape, clignant des yeux, puis ouvrit la bouche ; mais seul un gargouillement douloureux en sorti. Harry cessa rapidement d'essayer.

« C'est bien. En tout cas, ce n'est pas trop mal. Sortez du placard. Vous avez gâché suffisamment du temps de Mme Pomfrey. »

La femme en question protesta, avec plus de force dans la voix :

« Vraiment, professeur, je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de le culpabiliser. »

« Très bien, débrouillez vous toutes seules. J'ai mieux à faire. » Avec un dernier ricanement, Snape lança un Alahamora sur la porte et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Harry, mon grand, monte sur le lit ! Harry, non! »

Avec des réflexes aiguisés par les désastreux accidents de potions qu'il devait sans cesse prévenir, le sorcier attrapa Harry par l'arrière de sa chemise avant qu'il n'aie pu atteindre la porte de l'hôpital.

« Et où pensiez vous aller, Potter? » Harry ne répondit pas, et continua simplement à se débattre dans ses bras, tentant d'échapper à l'infirmière et aux professeur. Pour Snape, c'était tout sauf un combat : Potter ne devait pas peser plus de 35 kilos tout mouillé. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de rester là à tenir le garçon par le col et Potter finirait par se fatiguer de lui-même. Il mit un point d'honneur à afficher un air ennuyé.

C'est alors qu'il baissa les yeux et vit les marques sur le dos de Potter, à travers l'espace entre sa nuque et le col.

Elles étaient légères, très légères, mais elles étaient là, et Severus Snape savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Déposant le garçon face aux deux sorcières qui étaient restées à les regarder, Snape couvrit les oreilles d'Harry de ses mains. Ignorant le regard ennuyé du garçon, il leur annonça sa découverte dans un grognement :**

**« Quelqu'un a battu cet enfant. »**

**« Oui, Severus, ça semble parfaitement évident. » fit Mc Gonagal en le regardant comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.**

« Non, stupide femme, avant cela ! Il a des marques sur le dos. Il faudra les examiner quand vous l'ausculterez. » Poppy, choquée, plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement.

**« Très bien, professeur. » intervint McGonagall. « Vous pouvez le relâcher à présent. Et vraiment, vous auriez tout aussi bien pu utiliser un sort d'Impassibilité.**_** »**_

**Le professeur de potions retira ses mains, permettant à Harry d'entendre à nouveau, et observa, amusé, les deux sorcières tenter de le faire monter sur la table d'examen.**

_**« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel ! Le garçon est minuscule, même pour son âge. Mettez le donc sur la table vous-même! »**_

_**Le mot « minuscule » lui valu un regard noir de la part de Potter. Le garçon avait donc encore un peu de ressort, après tout. **__**Bonne chose**__**, pensa t il. **__**Il n'y a aucun plaisir à insulter quelqu'un qui n'a même pas la force de s'en rendre compte ou de riposter.**_

Avant qu'Harry ait eut une chance de se préparer, il se trouva soulevé par les aisselles et déposé sans cérémonie sur la table, sur son derrière. Bien que les mains qui l'avaient soulevé aient pris soin de ne pas aggraver ses blessures, la manœuvre avait été si brusque qu'il laissa échapper un glapissement de surprise. Il le ravala aussitôt, avec l'impression d'avoir avalé des cailloux et des lames de rasoir. La sensation fut aussitôt suivie par une vague de vertige si forte qu'il chercha instinctivement quelque chose à quoi s'agripper pour garder son équilibre.

**Quand sa tête cessa enfin de tourner, il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'il était cramponné à la manche de la robe de son professeur de potion. Le sorcier l'observait, comme s'il était une sorte de spécimen bizarre sous un microscope. Harry rougit et lâcha prise, mais refusa de détourner les yeux. L'homme n'avait cessé de le harceler depuis son arrivée à Poudlard et après plusieurs mois de ce traitement, Harry commençait à être (quasiment) immunisé.**

_**Mais quand même, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai le droit de m'accrocher à lui comme un bébé**_** se reprit-il**

**Snape recula, et Poppy s'avança, agitant sa baguette et murmurant quelque chose qu'Harry ne put comprendre. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se mit à tâter sa gorge. « Est ce que ça te fait mal de parler, Harry? »**

**Il hocha la tête avec énergie, un peu trop peut-être, car il senti une nouvelle vague de vertige le saisir. Une main puissante agrippa son épaule et il se laissa aller contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il aie reprit le contrôle de lui-même.**

**« Eh bien » reprit Poppy « Il semblerait que ses cordes vocales soient abîmées, il ne pourra sans doute pas parler pendant plusieurs semaines. Ce n'est vraiment pas étonnant, à voir l'état de son cou. Ce qui a pu causer ce genre de dégât, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... » fit elle. Harry tenta de leur mimer le bras qui s'était enroulé autour de son cou quand il avait été attaqué, mais personne ne lui prêtait attention. Enfin, à part Snape, qui semblait avoir à la fois un oeil sur les deux femmes et un oeil sur lui.**

**Et en effet, Severus gardait en permanence un oeil sur le gamin, juste au cas où le petit fourbe aurait tenté de s'enfuir une troisième fois. De plus, quelqu'un devait surveiller les réactions du garçon, après le fiasco du placard. Et qui mieux que lui pouvait savoir à quoi s'attendre ?**

**Avec un regard entendu pour Snape, Poppy se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda calmement d'enlever ses robes et sa chemise. Le Maître des Potions vit le visage du garçon se vider de toute couleur, mais il entreprit cependant d'enlever ses vêtements comme Poppy le lui avait demandé. L'opération prit du temps, ses mains étant secouées d'un violent tremblement.**

**Lâchant un soupir exagéré, Severus intervint : « Voulez vous que Mme Pomfrey ou le professeur McGonagall vous aide avec vos boutons, Potter? » Harry rougit et se contenta de secouer la tête, mais il réussi à calmer ses mains et fini de déboutonner sa chemise.**

**A nouveau, Poppy entreprit de l'examiner, progressant lentement vers son dos pour ne pas le paniquer. En dépit de ses efforts, le garçon-Qui-Avait-survécu semblait toujours accablé, et ne fit que devenir plus nerveux encore lorsqu'elle agita sa baguette au dessus de son dos.**

**« Harry, que t'est il arrivé ici ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait vous répondre. »**

**« Très juste, évidemment. Harry, est ce que quelqu'un... » mais elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase.**

**Prenant la licorne par la corne, Snape s'avança. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était bien de sombrer dans mélodrame en essayant de comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Il s'arrêta en face de Potter, prenant soin de garder ses distances. Avec un léger mouvement de baguette, une chaise vint voler depuis le coin de la pièce et se poser juste derrière l'homme, lui permettant de s'asseoir sans rompre le contact visuel avec le garçon.**

**Ou du moins, tel aurait été le cas si le garçon n'avait pas gardé ses yeux obstinément fixés sur le sol.**

**« Potter, regardez moi. » Son ton exigeait l'obéissance, et il l'obtint, à sa grande surprise. Garder un contact ferme avec ces yeux était difficile, mais il le fit, ne serait ce que pour ne pas laisser un « héros » maigrichon de 11 ans jouer au plus fort avec lui.**

**« Vous avez des cicatrices... » une petite main vint automatiquement se placer sur le front marqué d'un éclair ; « sur le dos » ajouta Snape. **

**Harry ne fit aucun signe pour nier ou confirmer, se contentant de fixer l'homme devant lui.**

**« Je vais vous poser une question, Potter, et j'exige une réponse. Un signe de tête pour confirmer ou infirmer suffira. Quelqu'un vous a t-il frappé sur le dos, avec quelque chose comme une ceinture ou un bâton pour vous blesser ? »**

**Cela avait été plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais malgré tout le fichu morveux ne répondait toujours pas. Aucun mouvement de tête quel qu'il soit. Mais il tremblait légèrement, et ses yeux avaient pris un éclat vitreux. **_**Formidable.**_

**« Harry » commença McGonagall « Tu peux nous le dire, tu n'as rien à craindre. Nous avons déjà vu cela avant, et certains d'entre nous l'ont même vécu » Là dessus, elle jeta un regard entendu à Severus, qui choisi ce moment pour exploser.**

**Il bondit de sa chaise si brusquement qu'elle alla se renverser sur le sol. « Comment OSEZ vous ? Vous n'avez aucun droit de divulguer des informations sur mon enfance! »**

**« Nous lui demandons de partager des informations personnelles et de nous faire confiance à ce sujet, mais vous ne voulez pas en faire de même? » répliqua t elle. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua l'air horrifié d'Harry, ni le fait qu'il se tenait à présent assis raide et incertain sur la table. **

**« Mon passé n'a absolument aucun rapport avec... »**

**« Vous allez arrêter cette comédie immédiatement, ou je vous lance un **_**Petrificus Totalus**_** à tous les deux ! »**

**Madame Pomfrey avait brandit sa baguette et la pointait à présent sur les deux professeurs, comme pour prouver que sa menace était tout à fait sérieuse. Sérieuse ou pas, elle fut efficace, et Minerva et Severus reculèrent. Snape redressa sa chaise et reprit sa position face à Harry.**

**S'il y avait bien un élève dans l'école auquel il tenait absolument à dissimuler cette information, c'était bien celui qui était assis en face de lui. **_**Qu'elle aille au diable ! **_**Entre temps, Harry s'était légèrement détendu et le regardait, non pas avec le regard de triomphe auquel il s'était attendu, mais plutôt d'un air interrogateur.**

**Snape agrippa férocement les bras de sa chaise.**

**« C'est exact. » admit il à contrecœur. « Ce que le professeur McGonagall vient de sous-entendre est vrai, et je suis sûr que vous faites confiance à votre Directrice de maison, si ce n'est à quelqu'un qui a déjà vécu la même chose que vous ? » un léger hochement de tête hésitant lui répondit. « Dans ce cas je vais vous reposer la question. Quelqu'un vous a t-il déjà blessé de la façon que j'ai décrit tout à l'heure ? »**

**Un nouveau hochement de tête, toujours aussi léger, mais indéniable. A cet instant, Severus souhaita secrètement pouvoir partager une bouteille de potion calmante avec le garçon. Ignorant les hoquets de surprise derrière lui, Snape continua.**

**« Etait-ce quelqu'un de ta famille ? Ta tante ou ton oncle? » **

**Un autre signe de tête.**

**« Combien de fois ? » Harry se contenta de le fixer, l'air incertain. Affermissant sa voix, Snape reprit avec détermination : « Montre un doigt pour chacune des fois où c'est arrivé » dit il, gardant pour lui **_**« si tu as assez de doigts »**_

**Lentement, la main se déplia et le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu leva quatre doigts.**

**Là dessus, Snape cracha « J'en ai assez entendu ! » et sortit de la pièce d'un pas furieux, ses robes tourbillonnant dangereusement autour de lui.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Harry entendit les voix de Ron et Hermione dès que McGonagall et lui furent ils arrivés à quelques pas du bureau du directeur. Ils semblaient contrariés, et Harry pressa le pas pour les rejoindre.

« Harry, mon garçon, je suis content de te voir, même si j'eut préféré que ce soit en des circonstances plus agréables. » l'accueilli Dumbledore à son arrivée.

« Mlle Granger, Mr Weasley, comme vous pouvez le constater votre ami va bien. Je vais maintenant vous demander de retourner dans votre dortoir. »

Harry entendit Ron grommeler « Il ne m'a pas l'air bien du tout, à moi », tandis qu'Hermione le serrait dans ses bras. Il fût reconnaissant qu'elle n'aie pas visé son cou.

« Harry ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda t-elle d'un air inquiet.

« Mr Potter ne peut pas vous répondre pour l'instant, il a perdu la voix. Et il me semble que le directeur vous a congédié, tous les deux. » dit McGonagall, avec un regard sévère. Les deux élèves battirent en retraite, mais non sans murmurer quelques mots de réconfort à leur ami.

Quand ils furent enfin seuls, Dumbledore conjura un rouleau de parchemin et une plume.

« Je crois que cela pourra t'être utile, mon garçon. »

Harry saisit les objets qui flottaient dans l'air avec soulagement. Enfin, un moyen de communiquer ! Il se mit immédiatement à écrire, et tendit un instant plus tard le parchemin à Dumbledore pour qu'il puisse le lire.

« Le professeur Snape avait des affaire personnelles à régler. » Fit le directeur. Puis, après un moment : « En effet, il était en colère, mais pas contre toi. »

Harry eut un reniflement ironique Ca serait bien la première fois.

« Je crois comprendre que tu as été blessé, Harry, et que certaines de ces blessures ne datent pas d'aujourd'hui. » Le directeur voyait bien que le garçon n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet, mais son courage de Gryffondor ne lui fit pas défaut et il hocha la tête en réponse à la question que le vieux sorcier avait sous-entendu.

« Je suis désolé de l'apprendre, Harry, vraiment désolé. J'aurai souhaité que tu viennes m'en parler dès que possible, mais je comprends tes raisons. Je te donne ma parole solennelle que tu ne retourneras plus chez ton oncle et ta tante. »

Un griffonnage rapide : 'Où est ce que j'irai ?'

« Nous trouverons un endroit sûr pour toi avant la fin de l'année. »

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, ils discutèrent de ce dont Harry se souvenait de l'attaque, explorant au passage sa vie chez les Dursley, et pour finir, réfléchirent à la façon dont il pourrait continuer à apprendre sans être capable de prononcer les incantations. Tout le monde s'accorda sur le fait qu'il était important qu'il se maintienne à jour avec ses leçons, aussi Harry assisterait-il aux cours, muet ou pas. Il devrait simplement attendre que sa gorge serait guérie pour pratiquer les sorts.

« Une dernière chose, Harry » fit le directeur alors qu'Harry et McGonagall se levaient. « Le professeur Snape m'a laissé cela pour toi. » Il déposa un petit pot dans la main du garçon. Harry leva un regard à la fois choqué et curieux vers le vieux sorcier. « C'est un baume de soin. Tu devras l'appliquer sur ton cou et partout où tu as des blessures récentes. »

Un mouvement rapide vers le parchemin: 'pourquoi fait-il ça ?'

Le visage de Dumbledore s'adoucit. « Je pense que le professeur Snape a présumé que tu ne souhaitais pas acquérir de nouvelles cicatrices. »

Harry fut silencieusement reconnaissant. Personne n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'aider sans qu'il le demande, et Snape était bien la dernière personne à qui il l'aurait demandé. Evidement, pour être tout à fait honnête, il devait admettre qu'il n'aurait jamais demandé de l'aide à aucun adulte de toute façon.

Etait-il possible qu'il se soit trompé sur toute la ligne ? Il était là, son secret le plus noir dévoilé aux yeux de ses professeurs, et non seulement Dumbledore avait-il promis qu'il n'aurait pas à retrouver chez les Dursleys, mais en plus Snape lui avait fait une confidence et lui avait donné quelque chose de valeur. Snape !

S'il avait pensé que le monde chavirait tout à l'heure à l'infirmerie, à présent, il était tout à fait convaincu qu'il était complètement sens dessus dessous !

McGonagall le raccompagna à la Tour où elle le laissa dans la salle commune, avec un regard qu'il ne pu déchiffrer et un solennel « Prenez soin de vous, Mr Potter. » Dès qu'elle eut disparu, Ron et Hermione s'empressèrent de le traîner jusqu'à une table et commencèrent à le bombarder de questions.

« Tu as vraiment perdu la voix ? » « Qui t'a fait ça, Harry ? » « Je parie que c'était Malfoy et ses imbéciles de copains. » « Quand est-ce arrivé ? » « Ce n'était pas Tu-sais-qui, pas vrai ? » « Qu'est ce que tu as dans ta main ? »

Oh. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il tenait toujours le pot de baume serré dans sa main. Il s'apprêtait à écrire les explications quand Hermione tendit la main pour prendre le pot. Elle la retira aussitôt, surprise, en voyant Harry reculer rapidement avec un petit grognement furieux. Tenant toujours la bouteille serrée contre lui, il attrapa sa plume et le parchemin et y inscrit, en grandes lettres majuscules: « C'est à moi ! » Le point de son point d'exclamation transperça le papier.

Le regard entendu qu'échangèrent ses amis ne lui échappa pas. Il y lu leur inquiétude, et réalisa dans un recoin de son esprit qu'il venait de réagir de façon totalement ridicule, mais il ne pouvait parvenir à se détendre.

« Harry » commença Hermione doucement « Je n'allais pas essayer de te le voler. Pourquoi est ce que je voudrais d'un pot dont je ne sais même pas ce qu'il contient ? »

« Oui, vieux, elle voulait juste voir ce que c'était. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas reçu un coup sur la tête? »

« Harry, vraiment, j'étais juste curieuse. Pourquoi ne me dis tu pas juste ce que c'est ? Je n'y toucherai plus, promis. »

A ces mots, il se détendit enfin, glissant toutefois le pot sans la poche de sa robe. 'C'est un baume de soin que Snape m'a donné'

« Quoi, ce crétin ! Il a probablement mis quelque chose de mauvais dedans, c'est pour ça que tu te comportes aussi bizarrement ! »

« Tais toi, Ron ! Ce n'est pas le moment. Harry a clairement besoin de se reposer. Mieux vaut qu'on aille tous au lit. »

Harry était allongé sur son lit depuis une heure, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit et de trouver une raison à ses réactions, mais il ne pouvait parvenir à trouver une explication valable. Finalement, il sortit le parchemin et se mit à écrire. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il jeta un regard dans la pièce pour vérifier que ses compagnons étaient bien endormis, et se glissa hors de son lit et de la tour.

Severus Snape était dans son bureau, corrigeant les copies des quatrièmes années pour la deuxième fois. Il avait été trop indulgent la première fois, et les notes auraient vraiment du êtres plus basses.

Il était donc en train de noter les contrôles, et absolument pas en train de penser à Potter. C'est tout au moins ce qu'il essayait de faire quand il entendit un bruit de grattement contre la porte de son bureau ; d'un regard, il repéra un bout de parchemin que l'on glissait sous la porte.

Traversant la pièce à grands pas, il saisit le papier et ouvrit grand la porte. Personne en vue... Il déroula le parchemin et reconnu l'écriture désordonnée caractéristique des jeunes garçons.

_Cher professeur Snape, __lu t-il_

_Dumbledore m'a donné le baume de soin que vous lui aviez laissé pour moi._

_Merci, vous avez raison, je ne veux pas d'autre cicatrice. J'en ai déjà assez comme ça._

_Encore merci,_

_Harry Potter_

Avec un soupir, il replia le mot et le glissa dans un repli de sa robe. « Je sais que vous rôdez dans les parages, Potter. Cessez de gaspiller mon temps et le votre et retournez au lit. » Et alors qu'il se retournait vers son bureau, il ajouta : « De rien. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu était assis dans le Grand Hall, mangeant son déjeuner du bout des dents. La matinée s'était écoulée avec une lenteur insupportable, et l'après midi ne s'annonçait guère mieux. C'était vraiment nul d'aller en classe quand on ne pouvait pas parler, avait décidé Harry après quelques jours d'expérimentation. **

**Pas moyen de pratiquer un seul de ces sorts géniaux, et bien entendu le seul cours où il pouvait vraiment être efficace était celui de Potions. Et même en potions, il se débrouillait encore plus mal que d'habitude. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce que son professeur disait, et la baguette de Snape n'avait pas cessé de venir s'écraser son bureau pour le sortir de ses rêveries.**

**Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de remettre ça à nouveau après le déjeuner.**

**« Harry ? Ca va, vieux ? »**

**« Oui, Harry, tu as été terriblement silencieux aujourd'hui »**

**« Hermione, vraiment... »**

**Hermione rougit à sa gaffe. « Je voulais juste dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à communiquer avec nous, même par écrit. »**

**Saisissant la plume et le parchemin en question, il gribouilla: 'J'en ai assez d'écrire. C'est fatigant et ça fait mal aux mains !'**

**Hermione sembla pensive pendant une minute, puis son visage s'éclaira soudain tandis qu'elle se levait de table. **

**« Je vous retrouve en Potions, j'ai quelque chose à faire! »**

**Comme il s'y était attendu, le cours de potions fut un désastre. Harry devait admettre qu'il s'attirait lui même la plupart des ennuis, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait cours avec Snape, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre jour à l'infirmerie. Si ce que tout le monde disait était vrai, Snape savait ce que c'était que d'être... puni de cette façon. Est ce que ça voulait dire que Snape et lui était pareils ? Est ce qu'il allait lui aussi finir par devenir méchant et amer ?**

**Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par un léger coup d'Hermione. Soupirant, il se retourna vers son chaudron et tenta de suivre le reste du cours.**

**Dire qu'il fut soulagé quand la classe fut terminée serait un grossier euphémisme. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait complètement raté sa potion, mais il fit son possible pour effacer de sa mémoire la façon dont le professeur de potions avait craché « absolument minable » en voyant le résultat. Ignorant le nœud dans son estomac, il se précipita hors de la salle et se retrouva face contre terre sur le sol pavé du couloir.**

**« Hé, Potter, tu es aveugle **_**et**_** sourd, maintenant ? » entendit-il Draco Malfoy dire derrière lui.**

**« Muet et sourd sont deux choses différentes, Malfoy, espèce de crétin! » lui cria Ron**

**Harry se remit sur ses pieds aussi vite qu'il pu, brandissant sa baguette, et la pointait sur Malfoy quand une autre voix vint rejoindre la foule. Une voix plus forte et bien plus effrayante.**

**« Baissez votre baguette immédiatement, Mr. Potter. »**

**Tremblant, Harry obéit, se figeant en voyant Snape se baisser pour ramasser quelque chose par terre. Son pot de baume ! Il avait du tomber de sa poche.**

**Snape étudia tranquillement le pot vide pendant un instant, avant de le glisser dans ses robes. Puis se tournant vers les élèves, il siffla :**

**« Ca fera vingt-cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, et une retenue pour vous, Mr. Potter. Dans mon bureau, ce soir à 19h. »**

**Il fit volte face vers sa salle sous les yeux d'Harry qui le regardait, impuissant, tandis qu'il s'éloignait avec la seule chose que le garçon ait voulu garder pour lui.**

**Surveiller une retenue était bien la dernière façon dont le Maître des Potions souhaitait passer sa soirée. Ceux qui pensaient que les retenues du soir étaient une punition pour les élèves ne réalisaient pas à quel point elles étaient également un fardeau pour leurs professeurs.**

**Snape avait passé l'heure précédente à noter des copies, mais son attention était sans arrêt distraite par le pot de baume vide posé sur son bureau, à la périphérie de son champ de vision.**

**Il ignorait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore jeté à la poubelle, mais il n'allait certainement pas s'appesantir sur la question. En réalité, il avait saisi le pot pour le faire plusieurs fois déjà depuis le cours des première année de cet après-midi, mais à chaque fois il avait été interrompu avant de pouvoir finir. Il se surprit à froncer les sourcils à l'idée que le garçon ait porté le fichu objet sur lui toute la journée. Qu'essayait il de prouver ?**

**Le saisissant une fois de plus, il l'observa d'un oeil suspicieux. Il était légèrement collant et il grimaça en essuyant sa main sur ses robes. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un reste du baume, et pas de dieu sait quelle chose visqueuses sur laquelle Potter avait pu mettre la main. On ne pouvait jamais savoir avec les jeunes garçons. Une pensée dérangeante de plus à tenter d'oublier.**

**Quelqu'un frappa légèrement à la porte de son bureau, et il jeta un oeil à sa montre à gousset : 18h55. Potter était en avance. Etonnant.**

**« Entrez ».**

**La porte s'ouvrit, et le garçon fit halte dans l'entrée.**

**« Ne traînez pas, Potter! »**

**Le garçon s'avança dans la pièce, le regardant dans les yeux avec une expression que Snape ne pu déchiffrer. Il sembla se composer une attitude, presque comme si un masque invisible était tombé sur son visage. Avec un large geste, il sorti un parchemin de sa robe et le tendit au professeur.**

**Snape se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, mais il déroula toutefois le papier.**

**Il lut : 'Cette retenue est injuste ! Malfoy m'a provoqué!'**

**« Oui, il l'a fait, mais vous avez également pointé votre baguette sur lui, ce qui ne constitue en aucun cas une réponse appropriée. » Harry fit un mouvement pour attraper le parchemin et écrire une réponse, mais Snape le leva hors de sa portée. **

**« De plus, stupide enfant, qu'espériez vous faire exactement à Malfoy alors que vous ne pouvez même pas prononcer une incantation ? Vous vous mettez en position d'être attaqué sans pouvoir vous défendre d'aucune façon ! »**

**Il n'avait pas eut l'intention d'élever la voix; en réalité, il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était en colère avant de se mettre à parler. Il tempéra son expression ; mais il n'allait certainement pas revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit maintenant que c'était fait.**

**Et apparemment, ce ne fut pas nécessaire, Potter semblait déjà penaud et écrivait une réponse : 'je n'avais pas pensé à ça'**

**« De toute évidence. » fit il d'un ton traînant. « De plus, votre travail en classe a été exécrable, à moins que vous ne pensiez pouvoir apprendre dans les limbes? »**

**Une expression de pure et simple confusion s'étalait sur le visage du garçon. Il traduisit en mots plus simples :**

**« Vous rêvez, et quand vous n'êtes pas en train de regarder dans le vide, vous m'observez. Peut-être qu'une heure ou deux de récurage de chaudrons vous apprendra à prêter attention à votre travail! »**

**Alors qu'Harry persistait à maintenir un regard plein de défi, son langage corporel en disait long au Maître des Potions, tandis qu'il regardait le garçon se renverser dans la chaise où il était assis.**

_**Ce garçon est une contradiction vivante.**_

**'Peut-être que j'essayais juste de vous comprendre' vint la réponse**

**« De plus forts que toi ont essayé et échoué. »**

**'Vous savez tout sur tout le monde, alors ?'**

**« Difficilement. En réalité, il y a une chose ou deux que j'aimerai savoir à ton sujet. »**

**Les sourcils d'Harry disparurent sous sa frange, son expression invitant Snape à continuer, et le professeur pu voir le combat qu'il livrait contre lui même pour ne pas paraître curieux. Mais sa curiosité disparut quand le Maître des Potions posa sèchement le pot vide sur le bureau en face du garçon et gronda :**

**« Comme par exemple comment vous avez réussi à gaspiller tout ce baume! » Sa colère était visible, et le petit garçon sur la chaise tenta instinctivement de se faire encore plus petit. Mais Snape ne s'arrêta pas là.**

**« Et emporter ce pot vide partout ! Vous faites le malin devant vos amis, n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes fier de leur montrer à quelle vitesse vous avez réussi à gâcher mon travail ? »**

**Reprenant le contrôle de lui-même, Snape pu enfin se concentrer sur son élève, qui avait remonté les genoux contre sa poitrine et secouait la tête de gauche à droite avec véhémence.**

**« Pourquoi donc, dans ce cas ? » La plume et le parchemin volèrent vers le bureau où Harry les attrapa, les jointures de ses doigts blanches tandis qu'il écrivait. La colère soudaine de son professeur ne s'était apparemment pas dissipée : il lui arracha le parchemin des mains et commença à lire les quelques ligne que le garçon avait griffonné. Quand le visage du sorcier pâli et se tordit de rage, Harry commença à être vraiment effrayé.**

**« Vous vous trouvez drôle ? 'J'aime l'avoir sur moi, c'était un cadeau' ? » Harry essaya désespérément de ne pas penser que le visage crispé de Snape ressemblait exactement à celui d'Oncle Vernon quand il était furieux. **_**Les professeurs n'ont pas le droit de frapper les élèves. Ils n'en ont pas le droit.**_** Se répéta-t il en retenant sa respiration.**

**« Et vous pensez que vous pouvez venir ici pour vous moquer de moi ? SORTEZ! » Mais le choc paralysa Harry, l'empêchant de bouger. Snape se dirigea à nouveau vers le bureau et agrippa le garçon par le col pour le traîner jusqu'à la porte. Contrairement à la fois précédente à l'infirmerie, Harry réussi à échapper à son empoigne et se jeta sur le bureau pour s'emparer à nouveau de sa précieuse relique.**

**Mais seulement pour un instant.**

**Quelque part au fond de son esprit, Snape enregistra le fait que les doigts desquels il arrachait le pot étaient très, très petits. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le reprendre. Non, ce qui le fit stopper net fut le son que produit le gamin, qui n'aurait en aucun cas du parler, en croassant trois petits mots :**

**« Pr'f'sseur... ****s'vous plait ****! »**

**L'instant d'après, Harry portait ses mains à la gorge et se laissait glisser le long du mur, le visage caché derrière ses genoux.**

**Soupirant, Severus mis un genoux en terre et tenta de relever le visage du garçon, sans succès.**

**« Potter, vous avez de toute évidence réussi à vous blesser. Laissez moi voir à quel point. »**

**Avec un léger haussement d'épaules et un rapide battement de paupières, Harry releva la tête. Il essaya de ne pas se dérober tandis que Snape tâtait sa gorge d'un geste sûr.**

**« Toujours inflammée. Tu n'aurais pas du... tu as mal? » Harry lui jeta un regard étonnamment désabusé. « Plus mal que d'habitude ? Oui. Bien, attends ici. Sur une chaise. »**

**Le sorcier revint un instant plus tard avec une potion. « Avale ça. Ca fera mal au début, mais tu te sentiras mieux dans un instant. »**

**Le garçon s'exécuta, et Severus se laissa tomber dans sa chaise, fermant les yeux.**

**« Tu as vraiment cru que c'était un cadeau ? »**

**Harry acquiesça.**

**« Eh bien, c'est pathétique. » Il vit le garçon détourner le regard et se maudit intérieurement; non seulement pour avoir provoqué cette réaction, mais aussi parce qu'elle le touchait. Prenant une grande inspiration, il ajouta : « Je ne parlais pas de vous, Potter. Je voulais simplement dire que vos attentes sont pathétiquement peu élevées. De toute évidence, il faut remercier les Moldus pour cela. »**

**Snape se pencha sur son bureau et tendit le pot vide à Harry. A voir la façon dont il le lui arracha des mains, comme un enfant affamé qui aurait attrapé un morceau de pain, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas comprit ce que son professeur essayait de lui dire.**

**« Harry, ce n'était pas un cadeau. » Un éclair de douleur traversa les yeux verts. « Non, laisse moi continuer. C'était tout au plus l'aide que n'importe qui peut s'attendre à recevoir dans une telle situation. » **_**Même toi, pensa t il.**_

**Par la barbe de Merlin, le garçon ne pouvait il pas cesser de le regarder comme ça ? C'est à peine s'il clignait des yeux. C'était totalement contre nature. Finalement, Severus détourna le regard.**

**« Bien, maintenant que je sais pourquoi tu l'as gardé, » il ne put s'empêcher de sourire; « je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as réussi à venir à bout d'une quantité de baume suffisante pour une semaine en moins de trois jours ? Je présume que tu as plus de blessures que ce que nous avons vu à l'infirmerie. »**

**Harry tenta de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre, mais abandonna l'idée quand son professeur lui dit d'un ton traînant : « Ne me mentez pas, Potter. Pas à ce sujet. »**

_**Alors Harry n'écrit rien, et regarda le professeur de potions se diriger à nouveau vers son bureau. L'instant d'après, Harry se retrouva soulevé en l'air et déposé debout sur le bureau de Snape. **__**Debout... sur son bureau !**_

**Harry prit une expression furieuse et griffonna rapidement quelque chose, avant de le jeter à son professeur avec toute la force qu'il pu trouver, après avoir juste été soulevé en l'air comme une poupée de chiffons.**

**Severus pris le mot et le lu à haute voix.**

**« Arrêtez de faire ça ! Je ne suis pas un bébé ! »**

**A ces mots, il jeta à Harry un rapide regard et sourit d'une façon qu'un témoin aurait qualifié d'indulgente. Mais l'expression disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. « Non, bien sur, tu n'en es pas un. Mais ma façon de faire est bien plus efficace. Retrousse les jambes de ton pantalon. »**

**Harry obéit, et attendit que Snape ait une fois de plus examiné ses blessures. Se crispant, Snape le regarda et lui dit : « Tu aurais du nous en parler quand nous étions à l'infirmerie. Maintenant, tu vas descendre tout seul de mon bureau comme l'adulte que tu es, et attendre un instant. »**

**Il revint avec un autre pot de baume, deux fois plus gros que le précédent. « Celui ci devrait durer au moins une semaine, Potter, si vous faites attention. »**

**Harry fit un geste pour attraper sa plume.**

**« Potter, si vous faite un autre geste pour tenter de gribouiller ' merci' avec cette horrible patte de mouche que vous appelez écriture, je me verrais contraint d'utiliser **_**incendio **_**sur ce parchemin avant que vous n'ayez eu le temps de cligner des yeux. »**

**Au lieu d'être intimidé, Harry lança un large sourire au grand sorcier et galopa vers la sortie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

**Quelques jours plus tard, Harry fut réveillé par les cris d'une d'Hermione surexcitée qui l'appelait depuis l'entrée du dortoir.**

**« Harry ! Réveille toi ! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer! »**

**S'il avait pu, Harry aurait volontiers grogné. Etant donné les circonstances, il se contenta d'attraper un de ses oreillers et de le plaquer sur sa tête, dans une tentative désespérée pour étouffer le bruit.**

**« Tu devrais la laisser rentrer, vieux, elle ne s'arrêtera pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu. »**

**Harry entrouvrit un oeil sous son oreiller, et aperçut Ron assis sur son lit, en train de lire, douché et habillé. **_**Pourquoi Ron est-il réveillé ? Il ne se lève jamais tôt. **_**Un coup d'œil au réveil de Neville sur sa table de chevet lui apprit que rien n'avait changé. Il avait juste dormit beaucoup plus tard qu'il ne l'avait pensé.**

**Probablement parce qu'il était resté éveillé plusieurs heures cette nuit, tentant d'oublier le cauchemar qu'il avait fait. Il frissonna à ce souvenir.**

**C'était l'attaque. Exactement comme dans la réalité, il se trouvait dans la salle de bain du deuxième étage, seul. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait crut jusqu'à ce qu'il soit touché par un sort aveuglant. En y repensant, il réalisa qu'ils devaient s'être cachés dans les cabines de douche, car il n'avait vu personne.**

**Après que le sort l'ait touché, tout était devenu noir, et au grand désespoir d'Harry il s'était immédiatement mit à paniquer. Il n'avait jamais aimé le noir, le noir profond, comme dans son placard ou presque aucune lumière ne parvenait à entrer.**

**Son cauchemar suivait la réalité, et comme la première fois, quelqu'un commença à se moquer de lui.**

_**« Oh, le bébé a peur ? Tu parles d'un héros! »**_

_**Héros ? De quoi pouvaient ils bien vouloir parler ? Il était juste Harry.**_

**Il ouvrit la bouche pour le dire, mais n'en eut jamais l'occasion. Une main vint le bâillonner si brutalement que sa tête fut projetée en arrière.**

**« La ferme, Potter ! Personne ne t'a pas autorisé à parler. » Une autre voix. Ils étaient donc plusieurs. Harry sentit son estomac se geler ; il n'avait aucune chance, vraiment aucune. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer de se battre malgré tout.**

_**Le bras qui vint s'enrouler autour de son cou pour l'immobiliser était vraiment gros. Ce n'étaient sûrement pas des élèves de première année. Il sentit qu'on lui enlevait sa baguette de ses poches.**__** Comment l'avait il récupérée ?**_

**« Tu ferais mieux d'être un gentil garçon » Que ce soit dans le rêve ou dans la réalité, la vision d'Oncle Vernon s'imposa devant ses yeux. Son instinct reprit le dessus et il entreprit d'être obéissant et sage, hochant la tête pour acquiescer. Autant qu'il put, en tout cas.**

**« Bien. » Et c'est à ce moment qu'ils avaient commencé à le frapper. D'après le nombre de mains qui s'abattaient sur lui, et le fait que le garçon derrière lui n'avait fait que renforcer son emprise, Harry en vint à la conclusion qu'ils étaient trois à l'attaquer.**

**L'un d'eux s'approcha de son visage, et Harry pu sentir le souffle chaud sur sa joue.**

**« On ne t'aime pas, Potter. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne veux pas mourir ! Mes parents sont morts pendant la guerre, tout ça pour qu'un maudit bébé fiche tout en l'air deux semaines plus tard ! Tout le monde ne parlait que de toi, personne ne se souvient plus d'eux maintenant. Ils se sont sacrifiés! Mais quelle importance ? Maintenant on a le Garçon-Qui-A-survécu ! »**

**Un poing vint à nouveau s'écraser sur sa figure. Il sentit à peine les coups qui suivirent.**

_**« Tu aurais du mourir ! Il t'as jeté un fichu Avada ! **__**Pourquoi n'es tu pas mort ? »**_

**Ses amis le rejoignirent.**

**« Peut-être qu'on peut arranger ça. Un petit accident et-oups ! Plus de petit Potter. » Un doigt parcouru sa mâchoire. « Tu es vraiment une jolie petite bête. Mignon, même. Ca serait une vraie tragédie laisser ça se gâcher avant de corriger l'erreur de Tu-sais-Qui »**

**Le garçon comprit aussitôt les implications de ce que l'autre venait de dire. Il commença à sangloter, tandis que la terreur lui faisait perdre le contrôle de son corps. Il n'eut même pas la force de se sentir humilié quand il mouilla son pantalon.**

**Dès qu'il le remarqua, le garçon qui le tenait le libéra de son emprise étouffante et Harry tomba à genoux. Il parvint à leva les bras pour protéger son visage avant de perdre connaissance.**

**C'est à ce moment qu'il s'était enfin réveillé. Il avait été horrifié de découvrir qu'il avait mouillé son lit. Même s'il savait que ce n'était que parce que le cauchemar avec été trop réaliste, il avait été surpris: il n'avait jamais fait cela avant, même pas quand il était petit. Remerciant Dieu, Merlin, ou qui que ce soit d'avoir prêté attention aux sorts d'Hermione, il avait jeté un sort de nettoyage sur ses draps.**

**Hermione ! Il devait la laisser rentrer, ou elle allait penser qu'il devenait fou. Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit Ron et Hermione qui le regardaient, mi-curieux, mi-inquiets. Il leur sourit et s'empara de sa plume et de son parchemin.**

**'Désolé, j'étais ailleurs. Qu'est ce que tu voulais, 'Mione? »**

**« J'ai quelque chose qui devrait t'aider. Je ne peux pas croire que je n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt ! » A ces mots, elle jeta un énorme livre sur son lit.**

**Le Langage des Signes**

**« C'est un livre pour apprendre à parler le langage des signes, Harry! »**

**Harry leva un sourcil. « Il sait encore lire, Hermione » fit remarquer Ron**

**Elle pinça les lèvres et continua.**

**« Tu as dit que tu en avais assez d'écrire : ça va t'aider. Tu peux faire des signes à la place ! Bon, évidemment, tu ne pourras pas tous les apprendre; c'est une langue à part entière après tout, mais tu peux apprendre les mots les plus courants et te faciliter un peu les choses ! » Se surprenant elle-même à babiller, la jeune sorcière tenta de couper court : « je m'en suis procuré un aussi, comme ça on pourra te comprendre. Je me suis dit que Ron ne voudrait pas lire quelque chose qu'il n'était pas obligé de lire, alors il pourra l'apprendre avec moi. »**

**Ron acquiesça.**

**Harry fixa le livre pendant un moment. Un autre cadeau. Le troisième en autant de mois. Il aimait vraiment être un sorcier !**

**Il ouvrit le livre pour trouver le mot qu'il voulait et l'étudia un instant, puis leva les yeux vers Hermione. Il leva la main à la hauteur du menton et mima une chiquenaude.**

**[[Merci**

**Elle lui répondit immédiatement par signe [[ De rien.**

**C'était vraiment une bonne idée. Ca allait vraiment être utile.**

**Snape avait protesté quand le Directeur avait requit sa présence à la réunion.**

"I have no desire to get in the middle of this, Albus. It has nothing to do with me."

**« Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de me retrouver mêlé à ça, Albus. Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans. »**

**« Je comprends bien. Mais vous êtes un témoin, et en tant que tel, l'inspecteur du Ministère voudrait vous parler. »**

**« Depuis quand est-ce que le Ministère envoie des inspecteurs pour arbitrer une dispute entre élèves? »**

**« On peut difficilement qualifier ceci de dispute entre élèves, Severus. Et le Ministère a commencé à envoyer des inspecteurs quand Harry Potter est arrivé à Poudlard, de toute évidence. »**

**« Une raison de plus pour que je n'y assiste pas. Maudit favoritisme... » il s'interrompit en voyant le regard sévère que Dumbledore lui jetait.**

**« Je crains que ce ne soit pas une suggestion, mon garçon. Je vous attends à mon bureau à 19h30 ce soir. Je préviendrais Poppy et Minerva et j'enverrai un mot à harry. »**

**Ainsi donc, le professeur pu observer le garçon tandis qu'il lisait le mot du Directeur au déjeuner. Il paraissait fatigué, nota t-il, et son expression ne fit que se décomposer un peu plus l'instant d'après. Severus présuma que c'était à cause de la réunion. Qu'est ce qui aurait pu le rendre si pâle à part ça ?**

**Apparemment, le garçon n'avait pas plus envie que lui de rencontrer les inspecteurs.**

**Il ne fut donc pas surpris de voir Potter rôder devant le bureau du Directeur tard ce soir là, sans faire un geste pour rentrer. En réalité, le garçon était simplement appuyé contre le mur, passant ses doigts sur la tranche d'un gros livre.**

**« Potter, je suis sûr c'est à l'intérieur que le directeur et les inspecteurs vous attendent. »**

**Le garçon fit une grimace pour exprimer ses sentiments à cette perspective. C'était presque une moue sarcastique, remarqua Snape, et c'était presque amusant.**

**« Oui, eh bien, parfois nous devons faire des choses que nous n'avons pas envie de faire. Cesse de lambiner et peut-être que ça passera plus vite. »**

**Minerva et Poppy étaient déjà là, ainsi que Dumbledore et un homme qui était de toute évidence un larbin du ministère. Costard marron, un début de calvitie, et aucune lueur d'intelligence dans les yeux. Severus ricana ; ça allait bien se passer.**

**« Mr Potter, Harry, si je puis me permettre? » Il ne reçu aucune réponse de la part d'Harry, mais il sembla présumer qu'elle était positive. « Harry, mon nom est Yves Fletcher. Je suis là pour enquêter sur le malheureux incident qui est arrivé à Poudlard la semaine dernière. »**

_**« Malheureux incident ? Vraiment ? Le ministère continuait à prendre des positions tièdes, pensa le professeur, repoussant au fond de son esprit le fait que lui même avait parlé de cela comme d'une « dispute entre étudiants » le matin même.**_

_**Une fois que les présentations furent faites, ils attaquèrent directement l'interrogatoire. Harry dut évidement écrire tout ce dont il se rappelait, et cela pris du temps. Les adultes restèrent assis dans un silence gêné, et Snape ne put s'empêcher de fixer l'inspecteur des yeux. Le sorcier ne sembla pas le remarquer, occupé qu'il était à observer le garçon. Harry sentit apparemment qu'il était observé, car il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et parut rétrécir sur place. **__**Le garçon est bien trop sur ses gardes **__**songea Snape.**_

**« Mr Fletcher, y a t-il quelque chose dans la vue d'un enfant en train d'écrire que vous trouviez fascinant ? »**

**Fletcher balbutia quelques mots, mais laissa Harry finir d'écrire son témoignage en paix. Severus leva les yeux, et surprit avec agacement l'étincelle dans les yeux de Dumbledore qui le regardait. Combien de temps cela allait il durer ?**

**Apparemment la moitié de la nuit; ce ne fut qu'une longue heure et demi plus tard que l'inspecteur posa sa dernière question à Harry et annonça : « Puis-je demander à Mme Pomfrey à quelle heure elle a trouvé Harry devant l'infirmerie? »**

Poppy began to speak, but Severus was too caught with the sight of the clearly emotionally drained Potter to pay attention. The boy was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, his face devoid of any colour save the scar that now stood out angrily on his skin.

**Poppy se mit à parler, mais Severus était trop pris par la vue de Potter, visiblement épuisé émotionnellement, pour y prêter attention. Le garçon était assis, ses genoux remontés contre la poitrine, son visage vidé de toutes couleurs en dehors du rouge vif de sa cicatrice.**

**« Est ce que le garçon a vraiment besoin de rester pour ceci? »**

**« Certainement pas. » répondit Dumbledore. « Merci, Harry, tu peux y aller. »**

**Potter jeta un regard reconnaissant à son professeur de potions et laissa tranquillement les adultes à leur travail.**

**Après l'avoir vu si soulagé de partir, Snape fut surprit de trouver le garçon assit sur les escaliers menant à Gryffondor, en train de lire, une heure plus tard.**

**« Potter, vous devriez être au lit, ou tout au moins dans la tour. »**

**Potter lui jeta un regard fatigué, et haussa les épaules. 'Je ne peux pas dormir. Donnez moi une retenue si vous voulez, mais vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à dormir. '**

**Severus décida de le comprendre comme un 'Je Ne Veux pas Dormir'. Quant à ne pas pouvoir le forcer... il eut un petit sourire en coin.**

_**« Eh bien, vous ne pouvez pas rester assis là sur les marches, Potter. » A ces mots, il commença à s'éloigner. Il n'alla cependant pas très loin avant de se retourner vers le garçon avec un soupir. « Vas-tu te décider à me suivre?. » **_

_**Il s'arrêta juste le temps nécessaire pour que le garçon le rattrape et reprit son chemin vers les donjons, avec cette fois le garçon trottinant à ses côtés.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Potter le suivit silencieusement dans les donjons, et jusque dans son propre salon. Severus n'avait pas prévu d'avoir de la compagnie ce soir là, et n'avait donc pas réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire du garçon.**

**Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu, en revanche, c'était que celui-ci s'assoie sur le sol et se carre dans un coin pour lire son livre.**

_**Il y a une chaise parfaitement convenable juste en face de mon bureau. Et pourquoi est-il à ce point obsédé par ce fichu livre? **_

**S'emparant d'une pile de copies, le professeur entreprit de se mettre au travail, mais se surprit à lever les yeux vers le garçon toutes les deux minutes. Finalement, il en eut assez.**

**« Potter. » Le livre du garçon tomba bruyamment sur le sol quant il sursauta, alarmé, se plaquant dos au mur. Après un instant, il sembla se rappeler où il se trouvait et ce qu'on attendait de lui, et leva un regard craintif vers le professeur.**

**Snape décida de l'ignorer, ainsi que la réaction troublante du garçon. Ils pourraient toujours gérer cela plus tard. « La chaise est là pour une bonne raison. Je préfèrerais que vous ne vous asseyiez pas sur le sol. »**

**Harry se traîna jusqu'à la chaise, le livre serré contre sa poitrine. Il traîna des pieds tout du long, mais n'hésita pas à prendre le siège qui lui était offert. Snape dut se retenir de rire à sa vue. Emettant toujours des ondes de contrariété et de défi, il s'assit en s'accrochant au livre comme si sa vie en dépendait, et se recroquevilla sur lui même dans une position clairement défensive. C'en était presque triste.**

**« Détendez vous, Potter. Personne ne va vous prendre votre livre. »**

**Harry regarda le livre qu'il tenait comme s'il n'avait pas réalisé, puis il tendit les bras et le déposa sur la table en face de lui, dans une tentative pour prouver qu'il n'était pas inquiet. Severus accepta son effort comme ce qu'il était, et en fit également.**

**« Pour l'amour de Merlin, tiens toi droit ! Tu n'es pas un bretzel ! » Harry s'exécuta avec un sourire entendu. Il resta là une heure, parcourant son livre, jusqu'à ce que Snape fasse apparaître un verre de lait chaud et ne le renvoie à la tour. Harry lui adressa deux signes tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte [Merci, professeur. Snape n'en comprit aucun.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**En dépit des efforts de son professeur pour l'aider à dormir, Harry passa les jours suivant dans un état semi-comateux. Le sommeil le fuyait, et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer. Il lutta dans tous les cours, pour finalement perdre la bataille au milieu du cours de potions. Ses paupières s'étaient à peine fermées quand Ron lui envoya un léger coup, sifflant « Harry ! Réveille toi! » Mais c'était tout simplement impossible.**

**Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix dangereusement calme du Professeur Snape près de son oreille.**

**« Etes vous en train de dormir pendant mon cours, Mr Potter? »**

**Le garçon lutta pour ouvrir ses yeux, et eut tout au moins la décence de paraître embarrassé. Puis ses paupières se fermèrent à nouveaux, et la baguette de Snape vint s'écraser sur son bureau avec fracas.**

**« Réveillez-vous! » rugit il**

**Pendant un instant, il cru qu'il avait été trop loin. Les yeux de Potter étaient certainement ouverts à présent, mais ils étaient également remplis de peur et visiblement humides. Mais avant qu'il ne soit obligé de remédier à cette situation, le cadet des Weasley bondit à la défense de son ami.**

**« Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Il fait des cauchemars, il se réveille toutes les nuits en hurlant. »**

**Harry oublia immédiatement ses larmes et frappa Ron, sèchement. Il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit soit au courant, et particulièrement Snape !**

**« Est ce que c'est vrai, Mr Potter? » Tournant son attention vers le professeur, il vit que le sorcier le regardait, levant un sourcil interrogatif. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, même s'il le souhaitait vraiment. Pas en le regardant dans les yeux. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête et baissa les yeux sur son parchemin. Ou du moins essaya t il de le faire. Une seconde plus tard, l'extrémité de la baguette de Snape venait s'appuyer doucement sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever le visage.**

**« Regardez moi, Potter. » La voix était ferme, et Harry obéit. Le professeur avait bien sa moue habituelle, mais quand le garçon rencontra finalement son regard, il ne reconnut pas tout de suite ce qu'il y lut. Les yeux parcoururent rapidement son visage, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose. Harry espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé.**

**« Venez me trouver après le cours, Potter. »**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**C'est ainsi que Snape se retrouva ce soir là à attendre le Garçon-qui-vivait-épuisé-et-sous-alimenté dans ses appartements. Il avait donné une retenue à Potter avec pour instruction de le rejoindre dans ses quartiers à 20h, avec un compte-rendu de ses rêves. Ils allaient aller au fond des choses.**

**Le garçon fut exaspérament ponctuel, comme à son habitude. Après qu'il lui aie indiqué la chaise d'un geste, Potter prit ce qui était rapidement devenu sa place habituelle et lui tendit un morceau de parchemin.**

**'Est ce que je ne suis pas sensé récurer des chaudrons?'**

**« Potter, contrairement à ce que tout le monde semble penser, je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour vous punir. » Les yeux verts s'agrandirent de surprise. **

**« Tu as apparemment des problèmes de sommeil. Tu dois en parler à quelqu'un, Harry. »**

**Peut-être n'était il pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait, mais quand Snape regarda le garçon de l'autre côté de la table, il le trouva en train de le fixer dans une parfaite imitation du demi-sourire et du haussement de sourcil si caractéristiques du maître des potions. De toute évidence, ils passaient beaucoup trop de temps ensemble ces derniers jours...**

**« C'était une façon de parler, Potter. » A ces mots, le garçon fut secoué d'un rire silencieux.**

**« Vas tu te calmer, ou as tu l'intention d'éclater d'un rire hystérique à chaque fois que j'évoquerais le fait de parler? »**

**Harry plaqua une main sur sa bouche et s'efforça de prendre une expression sérieuse, sans grand succès.**

**« Est ce que tu as écrit le contenu de tes cauchemars, comme je te l'avais demandé? » Son air sérieux était bien plus convaincant à présent. Le petit sorcier plongea une main légèrement tremblante dans ses robes pour attraper un papier qu'il tendit à son professeur. Il joua nerveusement avec la cravate de son uniforme en attendant qu'il ait finit de le lire. Il lui sembla que cela prenait des années.**

**« C'est donc bien l'attaque, comme je le pensais. C'est parfaitement compréhensible, Mr. Potter. C'était une agression vicieuse, en particulier envers quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Mais les coupables seront pris, Dumbledore est plus proche chaque jour de mettre la main sur eux. Il devrait être assez aisé de les retrouver une fois que nous auront vérifié tous les dossiers des élèves en les comparants avec les informations que vous nous avez fourni. Et si j'ai mon mot à dire là dessus, ils seront renvoyés à la minute où nous découvriront leur identité. »**

**Harry se remit à écrire: 'C'est trop dur de dormir sans savoir qui ils sont. Et si c'étaient des griffondors, et qu'ils décidaient de revenir me chercher au milieu de la nuit ?'**

**Snape ferma les yeux et resta un instant immobile après avoir lu cela. Venait il de mettre l'homme en colère avec ce qu'il avait dit ? Se demanda Harry**

**« Je regrette que tu ne te sentes pas en sécurité dans ta propre maison, Harry. » Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit. « Ce n'est pas normal. Tu es chez toi à Hogwarts, et c'est important que tu le saches. »**

**Severus dû se lever et se diriger vers ses réserves de potions, légèrement embarrassé par son propre accès de sentimentalisme. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit qu'on le tirait par la manche, et Harry lui tendit un autre morceau de parchemin.**

**'Est ce que je peux rester lire ici un peu avant de remonter à la tour ? Je promets de ne pas déranger.'**

**Le professeur lui adressa un laconique signe de tête en réponse, et Potter lui fit un petit sourire avant de retourner vers sa chaise. Secouant la tête pour se tirer de sa rêverie, Snape le suivit dans sa propre chaise et se entreprit de noter les copies. Le seul son audible dans la pièce fut bientôt celui du crissement de sa plume sur le parchemin et du frottement des pages que Potter tournait.**

**Mais environ une heure plus tard, Severus remarqua que le bruit des pages s'était arrêté. Il leva les yeux et ravala un juron. Le gamin avait eu le culot de s'endormir ! Comment osait il ! D'abord il envahissait mon espace privé, et maintenant il était... mais arrivé là, il n'avait plus assez de colère en lui pour continuer à fulminer.**

**Il aurait pu le réveiller et le renvoyer dans la tour des griffondors, mais il y avait de fortes chances que le garçon ne puisse jamais se rendormir. Mais était ce vraiment SON problème ? Le gamin avait l'air plutôt pathétique, endormi là, avec ses lunettes de travers et le livre toujours ouvert sur ses genoux. Il avait le devoir de lui venir en aide, ne serait-ce qu'en tant que membre de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard.**

**Prenant une grande inspiration, il posa le livre sur sa table de travail et se pencha pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Il s'arrêta un instant pour voir si le garçon allait se réveiller, mais seule sa tête vint rouler contre sa poitrine.**

**Il se dirigea vers la seconde chambre, et fit pivoter Harry dans ses bras tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte pour rentrer. Il n'avait pas utilisé cette chambre depuis des années, et il dut à nouveau changer de position pour attraper sa baguette et appliquer un sort de rafraîchissement au lit.**

**Une fois que ce fut fait, il put enfin se décharger de son trop léger fardeau. Puis il resta là, immobile. Il n'était pas vraiment désemparé, il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire ; mais en quoi cela pouvait il le préoccuper que le garçon dorme dans son uniforme ? C'est du moins ce qu'il se demandait tandis qu'il enlevait les lunettes du garçon, et le redressait pour pouvoir lui retirer sa cravate et ses chaussures. Une fois qu'il l'eut débarrassé de tous ses vêtements inutiles, Harry se retrouva en chemise et pantalons, que Snape transforma aisément en pyjamas.**

**Remontant les couvertures pour couvrir le garçon, il se dirigea enfin vers la porte.**

_**« Bonne nuit Mr. Potter. »**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**chap 7**_

**Même sans les vieilles alarmes en place dans la deuxième chambre, les cris l'auraient réveillé.**

**Appeler cela des cris était toutefois généreux, il s'agissait plus d'une sorte de gargouillement terrifié, et le simple fait de les entendre fit mal à la gorge de Snape.**

**Il se précipita dans la chambre, et vers le lit où Harry se débattait sous les couvertures; Le garçon était pâle et sanglotait.**

**« Potter! Réveillez vous! » Il prit instinctivement le visage du garçon dans ses mains. « Harry, ouvre les yeux, tu es en sécurité, tu es avec le professeur Snape. » Il repoussa une mèche de son front, brossant les larmes au passage. « Allons, Harry, regarde moi! »**

**Harry cessa de crier, mais il ne se réveilla pas complètement. Au lieu de cela, il ferma les paupières de toutes ses forces et leva un bras pour protéger son visage.**

**« Prdon onc » commença t-il à croasser, encore et encore. Il fallu plusieurs minutes à Snape pour comprendre ce qu'il était en train de dire, et une fois que la signification lui apparu clairement, les mots « pardon oncle » lui semblèrent êtres les deux mots les plus horribles de la langue française.**

**Aussi effrayant qu'il se plaise à être, il ne voulait pas que le garçon s'excuse pour avoir eut un cauchemar. C'était trop, même pour lui. Il posa un long doigt fin en travers des lèvres tremblantes de l'enfant.**

**« Ca suffit, Harry. Calme toi. Ton oncle n'est pas ici, et il n'est pas nécessaire de t'excuser. Tu es à Poudlard, avec le professeur Snape. » Le garçon continua à se cacher derrière ses bras.**

**« Allons, Mr. Potter. Je sais que vous êtes plus courageux que cela. Ne les laissez pas vous impressionner ; votre oncle n'est pas ici, pas plus que vos agresseurs. »**

**Cette approche sembla fonctionner, et Harry ouvrit finalement ses yeux avec un reniflement. Snape fut certain qu'il avait pris conscience de son environnement quand il vit les joues du garçon se colorer, et qu'il se retourna pour enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller. Severus le laissa faire pendant une seconde et demie, avant de le secouer par l'épaule.**

**« Ca suffit. Il faut que tu te lèves pour que je puisse nettoyer tout ça. » A ces mots, Harry rabattit la couverture sur sa tête. Snape était persuadé qu'il aurait grogné si sa gorge le lui avait permis.**

**« J'ai dit que ça suffisait, Potter. » répéta t-il en posant le garçon sur ses pieds, au milieu de la pièce. Il lança un rapide sort de nettoyage sur lui et ajouta : « Si vous trouvez que ce genre d'accident est une telle tragédie, vous avez désespérément besoin de prendre un peu de recul sur les choses. »**

**Un regard vide et embrumé lui répondit tandis qu'il appliquait le sort de nettoyage au lit et en ajoutait rapidement un autre pour le réchauffer.**

**« Ce n'est pas grave » traduisit il. Il poussa légèrement son élève pour le ramener vers le lit.**

**Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait, et grimpa dans son lit en remontant les couvertures jusqu'à presque recouvrir sa tête. Il pensait que le professeur l'abandonnerait là à sa détresse, mais au lieu d'entendre des bruits de pas s'éloigner, il sentit un poids s'installer au bout du lit.**

**« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »**

**Il ne bougea pas, et après un instant Snape répéta sa question. Harry rejeta les couverture et se tourna vers l'homme, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il se mit finalement à bouger ses mains ; un signe, répété encore et encore.**

**Snape s'empara immédiatement de son livre. Harry fut content d'avoir marqué les pages des signes qu'il avait appris, Snape mit cependant une minute à chercher.**

**Une fois qu'il eut trouvé la bonne page, il se tourna pour regarder Harry avec sérieux, mais sans mépris, songea Harry; d'un air presque inquiet. C'était difficile à déchiffrer, peu de personnes l'avaient déjà regardé ainsi.**

**Il attendait visiblement quelque chose. En désespoir de cause, Harry fit à nouveau son signe. Les lèvres de Snape se pincèrent et il soupira.**

**« Tu as peur. Oui, je sais que tu as peur, et pour de bonnes raisons. Tu as été blessé brutalement, cela combiné avec le... » il s'interrompit et ravala les mots qu'il avait voulu utiliser. « …le déplorable traitement que tu as reçu aux mains de ta famille moldue, il est tout à fait compréhensible que tu soit angoissé. »**

**Sur ces mots le maître des potions se leva et attrapa une peluche qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. A quoi pouvait bien servir cette pièce ? Se demanda Harry à cette découverte. Il remarqua également une petite commode, d'autres jouets et beaucoup, beaucoup de livres.**

**Snape finit de changer le jouet en chaise et réajusta les couvertures autour des épaules du garçon. Harry regarda la silhouette floue qui semblait s'être installée dans la chaise pour un long séjour.**

**« Rendors toi à présent. Je resterai là jusqu'à ce que tu sois endormi »**

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**« Vous avez un air horrible, severus. »**

**Il se contenta de grogner, et entreprit de fermer la porte au nez de McGonagall. Malheureusement, ses réflexes n'étaient plus à la hauteur dès qu'il manquait de sommeil, et elle parvint à glisser son pied dans l'embrasure.**

**« Il faut que je vous parle. C'est urgent. »**

**« Je vous en prie » grinça t il en lui faisant signe de rentrer. Il refusa, en revanche, de lui proposer du thé.**

**McGonagall ne perdit pas de temps. « A quelle heure avez vous libéré Harry Potter après sa retenue d'hier soir? Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas remonté dans son dortoir la nuit dernière. Personne ne semble l'avoir vu depuis sa retenue avec vous. »**

**« Je suis persuadé qu'il va bien. »**

**« Quoiqu'il en soit, à quelle heure l'avez vous libéré ? A t il dit où il comptait aller? »**

**« En l'occurrence, il n'est allé nulle part. Il dort, comme j'aimerai bien être également en train de le faire. Aussi si vous voulez bien m'excuser... »**

**« Je ne vais rien faire de tel. Que diable entendez vous par 'il dort'? »**

**« Il-Dort. Cette activité qui inclut un lit, des yeux fermés, et probablement des ronflements. »**

**« Vous allez devoir m'éclairer un peu plus, professeur Snape. »**

**« Il est venu pour sa retenue et il s'est endormi. Je l'ai donc mit au lit, où il se trouve en ce moment. »**

**A cet instant, il sentit l'alarme de la chambre tinter dans sa poche. Le garçon était sortit du lit et était apparemment en train d'écouter aux portes. Il ajouta donc à son intention : « Mais avec un peu de chance plus pour longtemps. J'ai des choses à faire. » Et d'un mouvement de baguette discret, il referma la porte de la deuxième chambre.**

**« Il est toujours ici? »**

**« Vous êtes rapide dès le matin, Minerva. Oui, Potter est toujours ici. »**

**« Et pour quelle raison, s'il vous plait, ne l'avez vous pas raccompagné dans son dortoir? »**

**« Il ne m'a pas semblé judicieux de le réveiller, sachant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se rendormir. »**

**La sorcière sembla déstabilisée, mais se contenta d'un petit grognement incrédule. « Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tout cela a commencé. Contentez vous de l'envoyer dans le Grand Hall pour le déjeuner, voulez vous? »**

**« Je relâcherais le garçon quand je jugerais le moment opportun. »**

**McGonagall quitta les donjons en soupirant.**

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Harry se réveilla, et mit un moment à se rappeler où il était, tentant de débarrasser son esprit des brumes de la nuit précédente. Il essaya de ne pas rougir quand les souvenirs lui revinrent, mais par chance il fut rapidement distrait pas des voix en provenance de la pièce d'à côté.**

**« A quelle heure l'avez vous libéré ? A t il dit où il comptait aller ? »**

**Harry s'enfouit à nouveau dans son lit, et remit les couvertures par dessus sa tête comme s'il avait voulu disparaître.**

**McGonagall le cherchait. Oh, il allait vraiment avoir des ennuis pour ne pas être rentré à la tour la nuit précédente... mais il avait surtout peur que Snape lui raconte ce qu'il s'était passé. Peut-être devrait il s'habiller au cas où le professeur lui demanderait de s'en aller immédiatement ?**

**Mais les voix étouffées qui lui parvenaient étaient tentantes, et il traversa la pièce pour venir jeter un coup d'œil par la porte. Il ne vit pas grand chose cependant, en dehors de Snape qui répondait à sa directrice de maison d'un air narquois, avant que le professeur ne donne un léger coup de baguette et que la porte ne se ferme.**

**Harry manqua de glapir de surprise, mais réussit de justesse à se retenir. De toute évidence, Snape prétendait qu'il était toujours endormi. Mais pourquoi avait il dit à McGonagall qu'il voulait qu'il s'en aille dès que possible ?**

**Le sorcier était bien trop compliqué. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Harry prit son livre des signes et commença à s'entraîner.**

**Tout d'abord un signe pour Hermione, puis Ron, leurs initiales formant le signe pour 'ami'.**

**Puis :**

**Professeur**

**Merci**

**De rien**

**Je suis désolé**

**J'ai peur**

**Heureux**

**Bien**

**Mal**

**Je ne veux pas**

**S'il vous plait**

**Aidez moi**

**Après plusieurs minutes de pratique, il entendit des coups frappés sur la porte, puis la voix du professeur.**

**« Le déjeuner est prêt. »**

**Il fut tellement sidéré de ne pas être mis à la porte qu'il resta assis là, incapable de bouger, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Snape retentisse à nouveau:**

_**« Maintenant, Potter! »**_


	8. Chapter 8

Severus s'installa dans sa chaise en soupirant. Dans son effort pour obéir rapidement ( ce qui était un agréable changement ), Harry était probablement en train de renverser la moitié des objets de la pièce, en tout cas à en croire le bruit. Evidemment, pour être honnête, il avait probablement effrayé Potter en l'appelant comme il l'avait fait.

Bien qu'il soit sorti de la chambre à toute vitesse, le petit sorcier s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cuisine, hésitant, tordant nerveusement l'ourlet de son pyjama entre ses doigts.

Bien, il avait été suffisamment patient avec le garçon la nuit précédente. Désignant une chaise, il se contenta de dire:

« Assieds toi. Mange. »

Potter trotta rapidement vers la table et s'assit, mais ne fit pas un geste pour se mettre à manger. Snape lui jeta un regard désapprobateur, observant le garçon qui semblait rétrécir sous son regard.

« Rapproche ta chaise. Tu es bien trop loin de la table et ton repas va finir sur tes genoux. »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'avait pas cinq ans, il pouvait très bien manger sans provoquer de catastrophe. Mais Snape avait été tellement... gentil avec lui qu'il ne voulait pas paraître ingrat. Il se leva donc pour rapprocher la chaise. Ses pieds avaient à peine touché le sol que son professeur grogna :

« Stop ! » Grommelant quelque chose à propos de pneumonie, il poussa la chaise d'Harry à sa place et s'écria :

« Accio chaussons de Luka ! »

« Se promener pieds nus dans les donjons n'est jamais une bonne idée . Mets ça. »

Ils étaient trop grands, mais chauds et confortables. Et puis, Harry était habitué à porter des vêtements qui n'étaient pas à la bonne taille.

« Connais tu le sort pour les rétrécir? »

Harry regarda son professeur et secoua la tête. Sans réfléchir, il tendit sa baguette au garçon en lui indiquant l'incantation adéquate. « Essaie. »

Harry se contenta de lever un sourcil en le regardant.

« Prononce les mots silencieusement, cela t'aidera au moins à t'entraîner. »

Après cela, le garçon n'eut pas d'hésitation. C'était comme si le Harry timide et craintif disparaissait quand il s'agissait de faire de la magie.

Leurs regards surpris se croisèrent quand les chaussons semblèrent rétrécir d'un bon centimètre sans qu'aucun mot n'aie été prononcé. Ils étaient toujours bien trop grands pour lui, mais le léger changement était visible.

« Pas mal, Potter » murmura Severus en finissant le travail.

Now, Snape prided himself on being a Death Eater who could face anything (and often had). But when that face looked up at him, overwhelmed and basking in one statement of praise from a man the boy wasn't even supposed to like, he was unmanned.

Snape se vantait toujours d'être un mangemort endurci qui pouvait tout affronter ( et l'avait souvent fait ). Mais quand le petit visage se leva vers lui, illuminé et submergé par la joie d'un simple compliment venant d'un homme que le garçon n'était même pas censé aimer, il perdit ses moyens.

Severus Snape dut détourner le regard.

Cette nuit là, quand Harry se réveilla une fois de plus en criant, terrorisé, ses camarades de dortoir allèrent chercher leur directrice de maison. Quand elle arriva enfin, il ne criait plus, mais restait sans réaction. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaie de le toucher et qu'il ne recule en se dérobant à la manière d'un crabe.

Après quelques instants, il l'autorisa à poser une main apaisante sur son épaule, pensant qu'elle finirait par le laisser tranquille s'il cessait de se défendre.

Apparemment, il se trompait. Il attendit un moment, n'écoutant qu'à moitié les mots de réconfort que McGonagall lui prodiguait, avant de commencer à faire des signes de la main. McGonagall laissa échapper un soupir.

« Quelqu'un comprend il ce qu'il essaie de dire ? »

« Professeur » répondit Ron.

Ce qui n'aidait pas beaucoup.

« Il y a beaucoup de professeur dans cette école, Mr Potter. Je crains que vous ne deviez être plus précis. »

Il essaya bien, mais il n'avait pas vraiment appris l'alphabet, simplement les lettres R et H pour ses amis. Il réalisa que tout ce dont il avait besoin était finalement de pouvoir écrire. Il opta donc pour cette solution, et se mit en quête de sa plume et de son parchemin.

« Sottises, Mr. Potter. Ce dont vous avez besoin maintenant est de sommeil. » Fit McGonagall

Mais il se fichait bien de ce qu'elle pensait, ce dont il avait besoin là, maintenant, était d'être dans les donjons, là où il serait en sécurité.

Il tenta à nouveau de faire son signe pour professeur, accompagné cette fois de quelque chose qui ressemblait à un S. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir Ron se trémousser sur ses pieds.

« Je crois qu'il demande le professeur Snape, professeur. » lâcha t il finalement.

« J'en ai tout à fait conscience, Mr Weasley. Je suis cependant également consciente qu'il est bien trop tard pour réveiller un professeur quel qu'il soit. »

« Nous vous avons bien réveillée, vous » entendit il Ron marmonner.

« En effet, et je suis votre directrice de maison. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié Mr Potter n'était pas devenu un serpentard. »

Ron rougit et regarda Harry en haussant les épaules comme pour dire « j'aurai essayé, vieux ». Mais Harry était trop fatigué pour remercier son ami. Au lieu de cela, il se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le lit et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

Il ne pleurerait pas.

La nuit suivante, il décida de prendre les choses en main. Il ne dormit pas longtemps avant d'être réveillé par un autre rêve ; plutôt que de réveiller un de ses compagnons, il enfila des chaussettes et un pull et se glissa hors de la pièce.

Il voulait descendre aux donjons, mais ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler de ce qu'avait dit McGonagall sur le fait de réveiller ses professeurs. Snape était déjà suffisamment grincheux comme cela, il n'osait pas imaginer comment il serait s'il le réveillait au milieu de la nuit.

Au lieu de cela, il décida donc de se promener dans les couloirs. Ainsi il n'aurait pas de rêve, et il ne dérangerait personne. Enfin, excepté Rusard et son stupide chat, apparemment.

Harry se trouvait dans une partie du château où il n'avait encore jamais mit les pieds quand il fonça droit sur le chat du concierge et paniqua. Il ne pouvait pas se faire prendre, à aucun prix ! Rusard l'amènerait tout droit chez McGonagall, qui mettrait probablement des alarmes pour être sûr qu'il reste au lit la nuit.

Il pouvait entendre les pas de Rusard à l'entrée du hall, sa lanterne éclairant faiblement les alentours. Il était encore assez loin; Harry se mit à courir dans la direction opposée.

Il était clair qu'il ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment le château, car il se retrouva le nez dans une impasse. Il était figé là, tentant de trouver une idée, quand il remarqua une porte à sa gauche. Son instinct de survie prit le dessus et il se propulsa dans la pièce pour y trouver refuge.

Il attendit quelques minutes derrière la porte, observant Rusard à travers le trou de la serrure. L'homme s'arrêta précisément devant la porte, comme s'il savait qu'Harry était caché derrière. Il retint sa respiration, juste au cas où Rusard aurait pu l'entendre.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant finalement le concierge s'éloigner. Il se retourna, les yeux fermés, et s'adossa contre la porte. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à sortir d'ici et retourner à son dortoir.

Chose qui semblait plus facile à dire qu'à faire, étant donné qu'un chien géant à trois têtes était en train de se réveiller et l'observait avec l'une de ses paires d'yeux.

Les trois têtes se précipitèrent vers lui et Harry hurla d'une voix enrouée en se jetant littéralement à travers la porte. Le chien ( les chiens ?) tenta de passer à son tour, mais Harry était passé expert en matière d'esquive et il parvint à claquer la porte au nez du chien juste à temps.

_Il couru, haletant, tout le chemin jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor. Il mourait d'envie de réveiller ses amis pour leur raconter ce qu'il avait vu, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de réveiller Hermione sans réveiller tout le reste du dortoir, et elle serait furieuse s'il partageait sa découverte avec Ron avant elle. _

_Il allait devoir attendre le déjeuner._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chap 9_

« Trois têtes ?! » S' exclama Ron, la bouche pleine de toast.

« Vraiment, Ron, tiens-toi correctement à table ! »

Il avala délibérément et s'exclama à nouveau : « Trois têtes ? Tu en es sûr, Harry ? »

« Oui, Harry ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille, et j'ai lu _Bêtes magiques et où les trouver _au début de l'année ! »

'Il est là, je le jure. Vous vous rappelez que Dumbledore a dit que personne ne devait monter au troisième étage ? C'est justement là qu'il est !' Il aurait préféré que ses amis ne posent pas autant de questions, il n'aurait pas eu tant à écrire.

« Eh bien, ça rend cet avertissement plutôt logique. » acquiesça Hermione

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de rencontrer un chien à trois têtes, pour être honnête » fit Ron

« Oh, Ron, remue-toi ! » protesta Hermione. « Ca pourrait être vraiment intéressant. Enfin, tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi il est là ? »

« Peut-être que Snape lui donne les mauvais élèves à manger. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne rit pas.

Comme promis, dès qu'ils eurent fini leur déjeuner, Harry conduisit ses amis à travers les escaliers mobiles, et jusque dans le hall où il s'était retrouvé pris au piège la nuit précédente.

« Est ce que vous voyez Rusard quelque part ? » demanda Ron, en se tordant le cou pour regarder derrière lui.

« Si tu continues à parler, il va certainement nous trouver! » lui siffla Hermione. Harry aurait souhaité avoir toujours sa voix pour leur dire à tous les deux de se taire. Au lieu de cela, il les saisit par l'épaule et leur indiqua la porte en question.

Il se dirigea vers elle et leur fit signe de regarder l'animal à travers le trou de la serrure.

En dépit de ses récriminations, Ron fut le premier à s'avancer rapidement vers la porte.

« Terrible ! » fut la seule chose qu'il put dire.

« Bouge de là ! » murmura Hermione en le poussant de côté pour regarder à son tour par le trou de la serrure. Un moment plus tard, elle recula avec un calme « Huumm. » Harry et Ron se regardèrent et la suivirent tandis qu'elle retournait aux couloirs principaux.

Ce fut Ron rompit le silence tandis qu'ils marchaient : « Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dans le crâne, de laisser cette chose dans l'école ? C'est horriblement dangereux ! »

« Eh bien, de toute évidence Dumbledore veut qu'il garde la chose qu'il cache, quoique ce soit. »

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent brusquement et se retournèrent pour regarder leur amie. Ron exprima tout haut les pensées d'Harry : « De quoi est-ce que tu parles? »

« Il est là pour garder quelque chose. Vous n'avez pas vu la trappe sur laquelle il était assis ? »

« De toute évidence, non! »

« Eh bien il en en avait une. Sérieusement, tous les deux, est-ce que ça vous arrive de faire attention à quelque chose? » Et sur ces mots, elle laissa ses deux amis sur place, fixant son dos tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le cours de potions.

Le trio n'eut pas l'occasion de penser au chien très longtemps : Le cours de potions vira rapidement au désastre.

Quand ce n'était pas Neville qui faisait constamment des erreurs sans le faire exprès, c'était Harry qui en faisait volontairement, jetant des ingrédients pèle-même dans son chaudron.

Les premières fois, Hermione tenta gentiment de le reprendre, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se détourner.

« Harry, tu ne peux pas déjà mettre ça là dedans! » siffla t elle.

En guise de réponse, Harry écrit: 'Je veux juste voir la couleur que ça va prendre'

C'est alors qu'une voix sévère s'éleva derrière eux. « Je suppose que cela dépendrait de la couleur de la stupidité absolue ».

Harry sentit qu'il s'était mis à trembler, et espéra que ça ne se voyait pas trop. Il se contenta de plisser les yeux et de pincer ses lèvres, dans une expression proche de celle qu'il avait vu Snape prendre si souvent, avant de se tourner vers le professeur.

« Même pour un étudiant de premier année éduqué par des moldus, j'en attend mieux de vous, Mr. Potter. »

Harry, ne pouvant répondre, se contenta de le regarder avec un air calculé d'indifférence.

Puis, dans le geste de défi le plus exceptionnel qu'on ait vu depuis des années dans une classe de Snape, il sourit et se retourna vers son chaudron prêt à déborder.

Et il entreprit de l'éponger avec son livre de cours.

Le liquide avait à peine eut le temps de tremper une page que Snape lui avait donné une retenue et lui avait ordonné de sortir de la classe.

_Ce soir là, il se rendit à nouveau au donjon pour y subir un sermon sur son __arrogance et sa stupidité, et à quel point Snape n'en était pas surpris, considérant qu'il était un 'Potter'._

Puis il l'envoya nettoyer les chaudrons.

Harry se mit à la tache avec chaque once de muscle et de volonté qu'il possédait, tellement il se sentait horrible après ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais, songea-t-il alors qu'il s'endormait à même le sol, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de recommencer.

Il y avait deux heures et demie que le garçon était là. Il n'avait pas remarqué combien de temps s'était écoulé jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ce son caractéristique de... silence.

Severus leva la tête pour chercher le garçon, et constatant que ses craintes s'étaient avérées justes, laissa retomber sa tête entre ses mains avec un grognement.

_Comment cela avait-il pu arriver? Comment un enfant pouvait-il s'endormir au beau milieu d'un récurage de chaudrons ? Bon sang, ce n'était vraiment pas normal !_

A moins, bien sûr, qu'il ne manque se sommeil à cause de ses cauchemars.

Il se dirigea vers le garçon et le pris dans ses bras, légèrement surpris qu'Harry ne fasse pas le moindre geste et ne se réveille pas.

Il se promit d'envoyer un message à Minerva dès qu'il aurait mis le garçon au lit.

Le scénario se reproduisit deux jours de plus avant que Snape ne se décide enfin à parler sérieusement à Potter, quand il arriva pour sa troisième retenue en autant de jours.

Le garçon se tenait devant lui, mélange de défi et de timidité.

« Votre petit jeu commence à me fatiguer, Mr. Potter. »

Harry fut sincèrement surpris. De quel jeu Snape voulait il parler ?

« Vous êtes à bout et vous vous conduisez d'une manière totalement transparente pour toute personne possédant un minimum d'expérience de la vie. »

Harry se contenta de cligner des yeux, le regard vide, poussant Severus à reformuler :

« Tu es un petit garçon perturbé qui cherche à attirer l'attention. Je sais très bien où tu veux en venir. »

Harry baissa le regard sur ses doigts et se renfrogna. Etait-il vraiment aussi facile à déchiffrer ? »

« Il est clair que tu te conduis de la sorte pendant mon cours afin d'obtenir une retenue. De cette façon, tu es assuré d'être dans mes quartiers au bon moment pour t'endormir et rester ici pour la nuit. »

Oui, apparemment, il était vraiment facile à déchiffrer. Il sentit ses joues virer au rouge. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'enfuir en courant de la pièce ; en fait, il s'apprêtait même à le faire quand il fut cloué sur place par les mots de son professeur.

« Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en arriver à des extrémités aussi ennuyeuses. Si tu veux rester ici tu... en as l'autorisation. »

les mots « tu es le bienvenu » ne parvinrent pas à franchir ses lèvres.

Harry failli éclater de rire de soulagement, jusqu'à ce que le professeur ne reprenne.

« Mais tu dois le demander. »

Le garçon le dévisagea, pale et choqué. _Pourquoi la moindre petite chose semblait-elle provoquer une crise chez le garçon ? _Il s'efforça de se détendre et de parler d'une voix posée.

« Tu dois pouvoir être capable de demander quand tu as besoin de quelque chose, Harry. Même si ton comportement est plus ou moins compréhensible chez quelqu'un de ton âge, en grandissant, tu devra être capable de demander de l'aide. C'est difficile, mais nécessaire. »

Il écrivit sa requête lentement, posément, et la tendit au professeur.

« Oui, tu peux rester ici. Mais il y a des règles. Premièrement : Seulement deux ou trois nuits par semaine. Il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle tu as été placé dans ta maison. Il ne serait pas bon pour toi de t'isoler de tes pairs. »

« Deuxièmement : plus de ce comportement ridicule que tu as exercé ces derniers jours. » Son expression devint sévère tandis qu'il ajoutait : « Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? »

Harry hocha solennellement la tête, fit le signe pour merci et attrapa à nouveau son parchemin.

'J'avais déjà demandé, vous savez. De rester avec vous, je veux dire.'

Snape haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment. Je ne me rappelle pas d'une pareille requête. »

'Ce n'est pas à vous que j'ai demandé. J'ai demandé à McGonagall la semaine dernière quand j'ai eu un cauchemar. Elle a dit non.' Sa figure se renfrogna involontairement. 'Elle a dit qu'il ne fallait pas vous réveiller.'

« Vraiment? »

Harry songea que c'était vraiment amusant, cette façon qu'avait Snape de paraître à la fois poli et effrayant.

_Cette nuit-la, dans son lit de la tour Gryffondor, il choisit deux signes parmi son petit arsenal et en créa un personnel pour le professeur de potions._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10_

_Il n'attendit pas longtemps après que le garçon soit parti pour se rendre dans les quartiers de Minerva McGonagall. Il fut légèrement amusé trouver celle-ci se préparant à aller au lit. Il se sourit à lui-même; c'était un juste retour des choses, après tout._

« Severus » l'accueillit-elle froidement. « Je présume que vous venez m'informer que Mr Potter reste encore dans les donjons ce soir? »

Snape feignit la curiosité. « Vous ne faites donc pas le tour des lits, Minerva ? Je présume que non, ou vous sauriez que Potter est dans son dortoir, comme il se doit. »

« Occupez vous de votre propre maison, Professeur Snape. Que voulez vous? »

« J'aurai voulu vous parler, ainsi qu'au directeur, si cela ne vous ennuie pas. C'est assez important. »

« Est-ce que cela ne pourrait pas attendre demain matin? »

« Je préfèrerais mettre les choses au clair dès maintenant, s'il vous plait. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard face à Dumbledore. Le directeur les accueillit avec gaieté, bien qu'il sentit que le cadet de ses professeurs ait quelque chose d'important à l'esprit. Severus, toutefois, contenait soigneusement ses émotions.

« Tout d'abord, j'aimerai savoir où en sont les recherches pour retrouver les agresseurs du garçon. Je crois qu'il serait soulagé de savoir que nous sommes proches de mettre la main sur eux. »

Dumbledore sourit à nouveau. « Nous sommes effectivement proche de les trouver. En réalité, leur meneur a été identifié. »

Snape fixa le directeur des yeux, muet de stupeur.

« Pardon ? Eh bien, quand a t-il été exclu ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas encore approché. J'attend que ce soit lui qui vienne à moi. »

Si Snape pensait avoir été surpris avant, cette révélation-ci le laissa momentanément sans voix. Il parvint finalement à articuler quelques mots.

« _Vous attendez qu'il vienne à vous ?_ Etes-vous finalement devenu complètement fou, vieil homme? »

Il entendit Minerva lutter pour étouffer un éclat de rire, tandis que le directeur continuait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« Il a été vraiment facile de le trouver, une fois qu'une plume a été assignée à la recherche des dossiers des étudiants, avec tous les détails qu'Harry a fourni. Je veux donner une chance à ce garçon de venir me trouver, une chance d'exprimer du remord. »

« Vous vous donnez une excuse pour laisser le garçon s'en tirer à bon compte avec cette attaque. »

Dumbledore plissa les yeux. « Je ne fais rien de tel. Vous laissez vos préjugés prendre le dessus, Severus. »

Snape ne répondit rien, craignant de ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière s'il se lançait sur le sujet. Au lieu de cela, il se concentra sur le coupable.

« Qui est-ce ? L'agresseur ? »

« Quoique vous puissiez penser de mes capacités mentales, Severus, il m'en reste toutefois assez pour réaliser que vous donner cette information ne serait pas sage. »

« Et pourquoi pas? »

« Il me semble que vous avez rendu visite aux Dursley, je me trompe ? »

McGonagall se tourna alors pour le regarder, son regard un mélange de surprise et de gratitude, avec peut-être une pointe d'envie.

_Il ne leur avait même pas fait la courtoisie de frapper, il s'était contenté d'apparaître directement dans leur maison. Ils ne s'étaient de toute évidence pas attendus à le voir : Quand le « pop » qui signala son arrivée interrompit leur dîner fit sursauter l'énorme garçon il laissa tomber sa fourchette et se contenta de rire tout bas._

_Puis le garçon commença à se plaindre au sujet de sa fourchette, et de l'interruption dans ses capacités à engloutir de la nourriture. La femme (Petunia, présuma t-il) se leva pour aller lui en chercher une autre, en dépit du fait qu'un étrange sorcier venait juste d'apparaître dans sa cuisine._

_Son sens des priorités était parfaitement clair._

« Ne bougez pas. » Ce fut à ce moment que toute la famille se tourna pour le regarder, tandis qu'il se tenait dans l'entrée de la cuisine.

_Vernon Dursley, ce pathétique tas de graisse, fut le premier à réagir._

_« Qui êtes-vous ? Sortez de ma cuisine ! »_

« Je ne crois pas, non, Dursley. J'ai certaines choses à discuter avec vous. » Il s'appliqua à garder sa voix calme en dépit de la rage qui le consumait. Il pointa sa baguette directement sur la poitrine de l'homme. « Je suis le professeur de votre neveu à Poudlard. »

« Je ne veux voir aucun des espèces des monstres que vous êtes dans ma cuisine ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté qu'il se rende à cette école pour bons à rien que ça signifie que je veux que vous nous rendiez visite. Qu'il s'estime déjà heureux que je l'ai laissé rester dans cette maison. »

_« Oh, très heureux en réalité, sans quoi il aurait manqué toutes vos punitions. »_

_« Le garçon est incorrigible, juste comme ses monstres de parents. Il ne fait que causer des ennuis ! »_

_« Oui » reprit Snape d'une voix lente. « C'est si ennuyeux de nourrir un enfant trois fois par jour. Vous aviez bien l'intention de laisser votre ceinture lui ôter toute illusion à ce sujet, n'est ce pas ? » Ses yeux se posèrent délibérément sur la ceinture de Vernon. _

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »_

_« J'ai vu les résultats de votre petit travail, Dursley. Mentir ne fera que me rendre encore plus furieux. »_

_« Que voulez vous de moi ? »_

_« Je suggère que vous fassiez sortir votre fils de la pièce. » répliqua t-il d'un ton dangereux_

« Oh mon dieu, que leur avez vous fait, Severus ? »

« Je ne leur ait rien fait. Leur fils a été congédié hors de ma vue, et bien que j'ai eut une discussion agitée avec Pétunia, je ne lui ait fait aucun mal. »

« Je n'ose pas demander ce qui est arrivé à Vernon ? »

« Vernon a goûté à sa propre cuisine et c'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire sur le sujet. »

Il sourit avec satisfaction au souvenir des marques appliquées par magie sur le dos de Vernon. Il s'était assuré qu'elles resteraient perpétuellement insoignées pendant plusieurs mois. Elles étaient légères, mais provoqueraient juste assez de douleur pendant cette période pour marquer la mémoire de l'homme.

Et il avait été particulièrement clair sur le fait que s'il devait à nouveau s'approcher à moins de 100m d'Harry Potter, il le supplierait de se montrer assez indulgent pour ne lui infliger que de simples marques.

Sur le moment, il avait agit sous une impulsion, sans songer aux conséquences possibles. Il y pensa plus tard, quand il commença à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas encore été arrêté pour s'en être prit à un moldu.

A présent, il savait pourquoi. Une fois de plus, il avait une dette envers Albus Dumbledore. Peut-être était il temps de changer de sujet.

« Je voulais vous parler à tous les deux au sujet de Mr Potter lui-même. Il y a eu certains… développements. »

« En dehors du fait que Mr Potter a dormi dans les donjons les trois dernières nuits ? » demanda mcGonagall.

« Il s'agit de cela, oui. Il semblerait que mr Potter se soit montré délibérément indiscipliné lors de mes cours dans le seul but d'obtenir une retenue, ce qui lui permettait de se trouver précisément là où il le souhaitait pour s'endormir. Son comportement devenait fatigant, je dois donc remédier à la situation. »

« Professeur Snape, il s'agit d'un enfant, un peu de compassion serait la bienvenue… »

Il la laissa continuer sur sa lancée un moment avant de l'interrompre : « Il a demandé la permission de rester dans les donjons et je l'ai autorisé à le faire deux ou trois nuits par semaine. »

Il ne pu retenir un sourire de satisfaction en voyant la mâchoire de McGonagall retomber légèrement sous le choc. Elle se reprit admirablement, cependant.

« Cela fait vraiment beaucoup de temps passé hors de sa propre maison. Je ne suis pas sûre d'approuver. »

« Dans ce cas, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que je ne cherche pas votre approbation. » Il fit une pause pour marquer sa déclaration, avant de continuer. « Je suis conscient que Potter doit garder des liens forts avec sa maison. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai été clair sur le fait qu'il ne doit rester que deux ou trois nuits par semaine. Mais il viendra. Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait d'aider un étudiant perturbé devrait poser des problèmes à qui que ce soit. »

« Très bien, Severus, vous avez marqué un point. » intervint Dumbledore. « Harry a besoin de tout le soutien qu'il peut trouver, ne pensez-vous pas, Minerva ? »

Son expression s'adoucit alors qu'elle rencontrait le regard de Severus. « Bien sûr, où qu'il le trouve. »

Lassé de leur sentimentalisme hypocrite, Snape tourna les talons pour quitter le bureau. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, cependant, il se retourna brièvement.

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez d'accord, Professeur McGonagall, car j'entend bien que la prochaine fois que le garçon sera assez angoissé pour me demander au milieu de la nuit, vous l'escortiez vous-même dans mes quartiers. »

Il ne lui donna pas une chance de répliqua alors qu'il se glissait hors du bureau, vers les escaliers.


	11. Chapter 11

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry voyait arriver noël avec impatience. Il était si excité à l'idée de passer les fêtes au château qu'il en vibrait presque. Plein d'énergie, il était en train de courir à travers les couloirs, un large sourire aux lèvres sans raison particulière, Ron et Hermione tentant de le suivre. Ils revenaient de chez Hagrid et Harry se sentait bouillir d'un excès d'énergie. Ses amis le rejoignirent quelques milli secondes plus tard derrière le portrait.

« Harry, qu'est ce qu'il ta prit? » demanda Hermione, un peu essoufflée.

Il s'assit et se mit à écrire une réponse dès qu'ils furent dans la salle commune.

'Les vacances de noël ne sont que dans quelques jours, 'mione!' Sans compter ce que Hagrid a laissé échapper au sujet de Flammel!'

« C'était vraiment une belle gaffe » admit-elle avec un sourire. « Maintenant nous avons un point de départ pour nos recherches ! » Elle commençait à se sentir aussi excitée que lui, nota Harry avec un sourire. Ron, en revanche, grogna et marmonna quelque chose dans ses mains qui ressemblait fort à « rat de bibliothèque ! »

« Alors, on cherche un plan ? On devrait faire une liste des références possibles dans la bibliothèque et les diviser en trois, de façon à ce que chacun de nous fasse sa part. » Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin et commença à noter la liste des livres qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Harry et Ron la regardèrent faire avec un mélange d'horreur et de fascination. Juste un instant, cependant, jusqu'à ce que Harry revienne à lui : il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'emporte de trop.

Il la prit par le coude pour attirer son attention, avant de se retourner pour signer trois mots d'affilée:

'Je- Aller- Snape'

Il essaya de ne pas remarquer son léger froncement de sourcil.

« Tu vas chez Snape? » Répéta t elle pour Ron. « Mais pourquoi Harry? Je veux dire, tu es de tellement bonne humeur, je pensais que tu n'avais besoin de lui que quand tu étais eff... bouleversé. »

Il haussa les épaules et fit les signes : 'Veux -Aller -Snape.' Bizarrement, ce fut Ron qui vint à sa rescousse.

« Hermione, je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée de le retenir prisonnier dans la tour. S'il veut aller dans les donjons, qu'il y aille. Ne t'inquiète pas, vieux. » ajouta t il, en lui assenant une claque dans le dos, sans remarquer qu'il avait sursauté. « Je suis avec toi. »

Harry se contenta de lever un sourcil. Il devait y avoir autre chose derrière ça.

« Dooooonc » Lâcha finalement Ron « je suppose qu'on commencera nos recherches sur Flammel un autre jour. »

Harry rit silencieusement et se dirigea vers les escalier de son dortoir. Tandis qu'il grimpait, il put voir Hermione les mains sur les hanches, regardant leur ami d'un air indigné.

Il courut tout le long du chemin jusqu'aux donjons, son sac battant contre son dos, ne faisant halte dans une glissade que quand il fut devant la large porte en bois qui menait au bureau de Snape. S'il connaissait un tant soit peu le sorcier, il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il soit en train de noter des copies. Avec un peu de chance, pas celle qu'il lui avait rendu ce matin; il devait admettre qu'il l'avait bâclé assez rapidement, et presque entièrement pendant les nuits où il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Repoussant sa légère crainte au fond de son esprit, il leva la main pour frapper.

Severus interrompit un instant ses notations à ce bruit, et sans lever les yeux, répondit :

« Entrez, M. Potter. »

Le garçon sauta quasiment dans le bureau, et Severus résista à l'impulsion de lever les yeux au ciel. Les enfants hyperactifs étaient presque aussi ennuyeux que les pleurnichards. Il fut égoïstement soulagé que Potter soit incapable de parler; un enfant dans cet état était généralement incapable de se taire.

Non pas que cela sembla arrêter le garçon. Dès qu'il eut capté son regard, il pointa son doigt vers la porte, la question claire sur son visage.

Tandis que le garçon prenait son siège habituel en face du bureau, Snape expliqua: « Chaque personne a sa propre façon de frapper, M. Potter, vous frappez généralement assez bas sur la porte, en comparaison avec, disons, le professeur Dumbledore. J'ai simplement appris à le reconnaître. »

Le garçon sembla accepter l'explication et une fois qu'il fut installé à nouveau dans sa chaise, Snape retourna à ses copies.

Pour environ 30 secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry pousse son parchemin sous le nez du professeur.

'Professeur! Les vacances de noël arrivent ! Vous savez qu'ils mettent 13 arbres dans le Grand Hall tous les noëls ? »

« Je passe régulièrement les vacances à surveiller les étudiants qui restent, donc oui, je le sais. »

Puis: 'Comment se fait-il qu'il fasse toujours plus froid dans les donjons ?'

« La chaleur monte, Potter. »

'Vous n'avez jamais froid ?'

« Je sais m'habiller en conséquence. »

'Est-ce que ces copies sont bonnes? '

« Je n'en sais rien » grogna-t-il « Je n'arrête pas d'être interrompu »

Il eut cinq bonnes minutes de répit avant qu'une autre question écrite ne lui passe sous les yeux.

'Professeur, à qui est la chambre où je dors ? Je veux dire, on dirait qu'elle a été à quelqu'un'

Cette dernière question frappa un peu trop durement et il s'écria: « CA SUFFIT avec ces questions infernales ! » Attrapant le parchemin d'Harry, il le déchira en quatre. « Si tu ne me laisses pas tranquille, je te jette dehors à la seconde, gamin ! »

En y repensant, ce fut probablement l'utilisation du mot 'gamin' qui poussa Potter dans un état second. Enfin, ça et son accès de colère. Mais sur le moment il ne pensa pas du tout à Potter et se contenta de retourner à ses copies.

Une fois de plus, ce fut le silence qui l'alerta. Il n'avait même pas tenu dix minutes. Quand il leva la tête, il s'appliqua à afficher une expression qui excluait toute confusion avec un regard d'excuse.

Mais le garçon n'était pas dans sa chaise, ni d'ailleurs nulle part dans le bureau. Snape jura tout bas. Il ne pensait pas que Potter ait quitté ses quartiers, étant donné qu'il avait laissé derrière lui son petit sac abîmé. Il le ramassa et se dirigea vers ses appartements, directement dans la deuxième chambre.

Il laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré en la trouvant vide.

« Potter, où êtes-vous? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces enfantillages ! Je ne vais pas jouer à un ridicule jeu de cache-cache avec vous. »

Finalement, il lança un Homenum Revelio. Une légère lueur jaune apparut sous la porte du placard. Stupide enfant ! Il s'apprêtait à exprimer sa pensée à voix haute tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte, mais fut stoppé net par ce qu'il vit.

_Oh, non._ Pas encore.

Harry était là, replié sur lui-même, blotti au pied du placard les morceaux du parchemin déchiré à ses pieds. Severus ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la scène de l'infirmerie, ce jour là, quand Harry s'était caché au fond de l'armoire.

Il devait bien admettre qu'il avait regretté d'avoir parlé durement au gamin, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il ferma les yeux un instant, submergé par un sentiment de profond malaise. Ca n'allait pas. A quoi pensait il, en prenant en charge un étudiant émotionnellement perturbé ? C'était très certainement la spécialité des Pouffsouffle. Tout au moins aurait il du laisser les Gryffondors s'occuper d'un des leurs, à leur propre façon maladroite.

Mais il n'y avait plus rien à y faire. La situation était ce qu'elle était, confiée en partie à ses soins, et il devrait s'en occuper. Il prit une grande inspiration et se prépara.

Il se pencha et lança un Lumos, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le placard. Il fut soulagé de voir que le garçon n'avait pas enfoui sa tête dans ses genoux comme la dernière fois, bien que son regard soit vide. « Potter ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, et il posa un genou sur le sol, résigné à ce que le problème prenne plus de quelques secondes à régler cette fois-ci. Il leva la main pour la poser sur l'épaule du garçon et comme il s'y attendait, Harry s'écarta vivement de lui. Le petit sorcier esquissa le geste de lever un bras, avant de le laisser retomber sur ses genoux, comme s'il avait voulu se protéger et avait changé d'avis.

_Comme si ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer,_ réalisa Severus tristement.

« Harry, j'ai besoin que tu me regardes. » Le garçon leva les yeux, mais il se contentait de fixer un point imaginaire juste derrière l'oreille droite de son professeur. C'était déjà ça.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Sais tu où tu te trouves ? »

« P'dlar' » vint la réponse sous forme de murmure douloureux.

«Bien, Harry. Mais utilises tes signes, inutile d'abîmer plus encore ta gorge. Te rappelles tu qui je suis ? »

Il fit son signe, celui qu'il lui avait indiqué avoir fait spécialement pour lui. C'était une bonne chose, tout au moins Potter n'avait il pas complètement lâché prise avec la réalité. « Allez, il faut te sortir d'ici. » dit-il, en se penchant vers le garçon qui recula à nouveau, les yeux fermé, tendu, s'attendant de toute évidence à être frappé.

Snape se mordit la langue dans un effort pour ne pas exprimer sa frustration. _Inutile de t'enfoncer encore plus, Severus_, songea-t-il. « Prends mes mains, Harry. Si tu prends mes mains je ne peux pas te faire de mal avec, n'est-ce pas ? Essaie de me faire confiance. »

Se sentant incroyablement stupide, mais n'ayant pas de meilleur idée pour rassurer le garçon, il tendit lentement ses mains. Harry le regarda avec méfiance pendant un instant et baissa même le regard vers les chaussures de l'homme pour voir s'il n'allait pas lui décocher un coup de pied bien placé au passage. Snape s'efforça de rester aussi immobile qu'une statue, clignant à peine des yeux. Finalement, Harry tendit lentement ses propres mains pour attraper celles, plus grandes, qui attendaient devant lui.

Snape fut légèrement surpris par la chaleur du contact, mais se secoua de sa rêverie. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans ses pensées.

« Vas-tu te décider à venir dans la chambre, maintenant ? »

Un hochement de tête hésitant lui répondit, preuve, songea-t-il, de la bravoure Gryffondor qui se cachait derrière les problèmes du garçon.

Ils se levèrent un peu maladroitement et s'avancèrent dans la pièce. Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à rencontrer le regard de Snape. Pas encore, tout au moins.

_Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai encore fait ça !_ Songea Harry sombrement. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui l'avait prit. C'était juste une sorte d'instinct : si quelqu'un se fâche, file dans le placard. Ou n'importe quel espace restreint, vraiment. N'importe quoi qui puisse le garder hors de vue, et avec un peu de chance, hors de portée des coups.

Même si en réalité, Snape aurait pu l'arracher de là s'il l'avait voulu. Oncle Vernon l'avait bien fait suffisamment de fois; généralement en le tirant par les cheveux. Il aurait pu, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. La réalisation mit un moment à l'atteindre et pendant un bref instant, Harry sentit une étrange chaleur envahir sa poitrine. Aussi furieux qu'ait été l'homme, il ne l'avait pas puni.

Au lieu de cela, il avait prit le temps de l'amadouer jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de lui même de l'exile qu'il s'était imposé... comme un _bébé_ ! Son émerveillement fugitif fit place à un sentiment accru de frustration.

_Si je dois forcer tous les adultes autour de moi à me traiter comme si j'avais cinq ans, alors pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas... Non!_ Il n'allait pas commencer à regretter quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Pas maintenant. Mais les images s'imposèrent tout de même à son esprit, malgré lui.

Celles de bras l'entourant, de quelqu'un l'étreignant, tenant à lui.

Inconsciemment, il drapa ses bras autour de lui, dans une pale imitation de ce qu'il aurait réellement souhaité. Il fut tiré de sa confusion par des murmures et la voix du professeur qui appelait son nom. Snape était assis sur le lit, lui tendant le parchemin à présent réparé comme une offre de paix.

Il fit son signe en même temps que Snape dit le mot : « Je suis désolé. » Il fut si choqué d'entendre les excuses qu'il enregistra à peine le léger rire que laissa échapper le professeur d'habitude si revêche. « Il semblerait que nous soyons tous les deux désolés. Peut-on dire que nous sommes quittes ? »

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer, la mâchoire tombante.

« Mets ton pyjama, et quand tu seras prêt je viendrais répondre à ta question. »

S'il n'avait pas su que c'était impossible, Severus aurait pensé qu'Harry avait transfiguré ses vêtement, tant il se changea vite. Il avait à peine eu le temps de s'asseoir sur sa chaise dans son bureau qu'il sentit qu'on le tirait par la manche.

Il se leva, une main sur l'épaule du garçon et entreprit de le ramener dans la deuxième chambre avant de s'arrêter, laissant échapper un petit rire désabusé pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Baissant les yeux vers le garçon, il le réprimanda doucement : « Mets tes chaussons la prochaine fois, Harry. »

Harry rougit et accéléra le pas. Quand il atteignit enfin sa chambre, il fit mine de les enfiler mais Severus l'arrêta :

« Ce n'est plus la peine à présent. Mets toi juste sous les couvertures. »

Tandis que Potter s'installait, le professeur choisit une peluche dans le coffre et la changea en chaise. Il s'attarda, s'attachant à rendre le chaise plus confortable et jolie, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de moyen d'éviter la conversation plus longtemps.

« Tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure à qui était cette chambre. Je sais que tu regrette ta question » continua-t-il, en dépit du remords évident sur le visage d'Harry « Mais ce n'est pas la peine. C'était une question légitime et n'importe qui dans ta position aurait été curieux de savoir pourquoi je me trouve avoir une chambre parfaitement équipée pour un enfant dans mes quartiers. »

« Je t'ai promis de te répondre et je vais le faire. Tu vas devoir être patient avec moi, cependant, car ce n'est pas un récit facile à faire pour moi. »

« Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis à Poudlard. J'ai seulement commencé à développer un... cercle social, si on peut appeler cela ainsi... » il tenta de ne pas ricaner à ces mots « plusieurs années après avoir passé mes diplômes. J'étais un l'apprenti d'un maître des potions, ainsi qu'un autre jeune sorcier, Jakob. »

« J'ai commencé à socialiser avec Jakob et sa femme assez régulièrement. Il ne serait pas faux de dire que nous sommes devenus proches. »

Il s'interrompit, un goût amer dans la bouche. Il se força à reprendre.

« Notre apprentissage touchait à sa fin et mes amis eurent un fils. Il s'appelait Luka. Ils me demandèrent d'être son parrain et j' ai accepté. Quand Lula commença à marcher, je travaillais ici, à Poudlard et il était assez âgé pour avoir sa chambre ici, afin qu'il puisse me rendre visite. »

Il put voir la révélation frapper son élève. Toute sa posture et son comportement changèrent et il se raidit, comme s'il essayait de ne rien toucher. Il regarda la pièce avec une nouvelle sorte de respect et entreprit de descendre du lit comme s'il avait volé quelque chose.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, Harry. Luka n'est pas là et il n'y reviendra plus. Vois tu, quand mon filleul eut à peu près dix ans, il n'y a pas si longtemps en réalité, il est tombé malade. Une maladie rare. Nous n'avons jamais réellement été capables de la diagnostiquer. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'aucune des potions que Jakob et moi avons faites n'a eu d'effet. Après une semaine, Luka est tombé dans le coma. Il est mort quelques jours plus tard. »

Il n'avait plus parlé de Luka depuis années. En réalité, il n'avait jamais autant parlé de son filleul à qui que ce soit depuis sa mort. Même son nom paraissait rouillé à ses propres oreilles. Il avala difficilement sa salive, réalisant qu'il aurait du regarder Potter, contrôler ses émotions. Il n'alla pas très loin dans cette réflexion, car l'instant d'après des bras vinrent s'envelopper autour de son cou.

Pendant un court instant, il crut qu'il était en train d'halluciner. Que la douleur de parler de Luka l'avait poussé à imaginer que le garçon était encore vivant, assis sur ses genoux, lui offrant l'un de ses rares câlins. Mais la sensation froide du métal des lunettes contre sa nuque lui fit réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Potter. Harry Potter était en train d'essayer de le réconforter.

« Vraiment, Potter, vous auriez du aller chez les Pouffsouffle. » S'étrangla t il. Mais même le garçon du réaliser son manque d'enthousiasme, car il ne relâcha pas son étreinte. Pendant une courte seconde, il s'autorisa à poser une main à l'arrière de la tête du garçon, dans une demi-étreinte mal assurée. Mais juste le temps d'une seconde.

« Ca suffit, Harry. Si tu cherches à m'étrangler, ce n'est pas la manière la plus efficace. »

Il nota que Potter ne cherchait pas à éviter son regard et contrairement au professeur, il ne semblait pas préoccupé par son petit éclat. En réalité, il semblait plus à l'aise que jamais. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que Snape ne recule sa chaise, se préparant à partir. Il ne dit rien, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. La façon dont il tressaillit légèrement en fermant ses yeux après un rapide regard vers le placard le trahit.

« Souhaites-tu que je reste jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes ? »

Il secoua violemment la tête dans un mouvement qui se contredisait lui-même. _Stupide Gryffondor._ « Rappelle toi de ce que je t'ai dit au sujet du fait de demander de l'aide. Je te le demande à nouveau. Veux-tu que je reste? »

Harry rougit d'embarras, mais il acquiesça.

Severus resta donc où il était, espérant silencieusement qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps à son élève pour s'endormir. Après les émotions inutiles de la soirée, il serait reconnaissant de retrouver son propre lit.

_Son souhait fut vite exaucé, et cinq minutes plus tard il était clair que le garçon était profondément endormi. Il se leva et retransforma sa chaise dans sa forme originale. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le remettre dans le coffre, il s'arrêta, et avant qu'il n'ait pu y repenser, il déposa l'animal en peluche sur son lit à côté de l'enfant endormi._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Nous y voilà,_ songeait Severus alors qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide à travers les couloirs vides. _Cette fois je suis vraiment devenu fou. J'ai finalement perdu l'esprit_. C'était la seule conclusion à laquelle il pouvait aboutir, étant donné les circonstances. Pour quelle autre raison pourrait-il bien être en train de se rendre à la tour de Gryffondor ?

Oui, il allait volontairement rendre visite à un_ élève_, à _Gryffondor_, au _matin de noël_. Il déplora un instant la perte de ses facultés mentales, mais ne ralentit pas le pas.

Quand il atteignit le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de la tour, la Grosse Dame se réveilla en grognant, jetant un oeil à la fenêtre d'où perçait la pâle lumière de l'aube.

« Déjà de retour, professeur? » commenta-t-elle d'un air faussement désinvolte. « Je serais surprise si huit heures s'étaient écoulées depuis votre dernière visite. Et de la part du directeur de Serpentard qui plus est ; ça doit être un nouveau record pour l'école. »

« Effectivement, cela fait deux fois en 24 heures que je viens ici. Plus qu'assez pour avoir l'opportunité de constater vos conditions de travail et de recommander que vous soyez envoyée en... restauration et recadrage. »

La menace sous-entendue fit mouche et le portrait s'ouvrit sans un mot de plus.

Evidemment, une fois qu'il fut passé de l'autre côté, Snape se trouva désemparé. Il n'avait pas prévu les choses plus loin que cet instant. Confronté à la réalité d'être entré dans la salle commune des Gryffondors tandis que les enfants ouvraient leurs cadeaux, il décida de rester dans l'entrée, dissimulé dans l'ombre, d'où il pouvait observer le spectacle.

Il n'y avait que Ronald Weasley dans la salle commune et il se demanda brièvement où se trouvait Harry jusqu'à ce que son ami ne se mette à crier son nom. Snape tressaillit à ce bruit, mais se tint coi. Un moment plus tard, le petit Gryffondor fit son apparition aux pieds des escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

« Viens Harry ! Tu dois ouvrir tes cadeaux. »

Harry regarda les cadeaux sous l'arbre depuis son perchoir avec des yeux écarquillés, et pointa une main vers sa propre poitrine d'un geste interrogatif. Etonnement, Weasley comprit son ami et répondit,

« Oui, vieux, tu as des cadeaux. Viens! »

Là dessus, Potter dévala les escaliers.

Snape fut surpris de voir le soin avec lequel le garçon ouvrait ses cadeaux. Il déballa chacun doucement, comme s'il voulait savourer chaque minute de l'expérience. Tous furent accueillis avec ce qui pouvait être considéré comme un cri de joie. Il aurait sérieusement réprimandé Potter pour ne pas prendre plus soin de sa voix s'il n'avait pas été préoccupé à tenir sa présence secrète.

Il admira silencieusement le choix des cadeaux que les amis du garçon lui avaient fait. Tous semblaient bien pensés, en dehors de la fichue cape d'invisibilité. Il maudit furieusement Dumbledore en pensée quand il la remarqua. A quoi pensait le vieil homme en donnant un tel objet au garçon ? Elle allait seulement rendre la vie de Severus plus compliquée encore. Et là dessus, il réalisa que c'était probablement exactement la raison pour laquelle le sorcier avait donné cette cape au garçon.

Enfin, Harry arriva à son dernier cadeau et Snape se raidit par avance. Il tenta de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas anxieux de voir comment il serait accueilli, non, il était tout à fait indifférent.

Il était enveloppé dans un simple papier d'emballage brun. S'il devait s'exposer en offrant un cadeau à cet enfant, il n'allait certainement pas tomber dans le piège traditionnel des papiers aux couleurs criardes.

Mais le papier marron fut défait avec la même révérence que les autres. Le professeur plissa les yeux tandis que Potter sortait le premier de ses cadeaux- un bonnet d'hivers en laine et des moufles assorties. De la laine noire, pas de ces stupidité de couleurs de maison. Il n'avait pas ajouté d'écharpe, sachant que le garçon n'abandonnerait jamais celle aux couleurs de Gryffondor que l'école lui avait fourni.

Il s'autorisa l'indulgence de se demander si le garçon était déçu. Les cadeaux étaient tellement pratiques. Si pratiques qu'en réalité, ils n'auraient même pas dus être considérés comme des cadeaux, vraiment. Pas plus que trois repas par jour. Mais là encore, avec l'existence misérable qu'avait vécu Potter, il considérait probablement des repas réguliers comme un cadeau.

Se sortant de sa rêverie, il se tourna pour se concentrer sur Potter et avala difficilement sa salive à cette vue. Potter avait enfilé les deux cadeaux et était en train de frotter la laine des gants contre sa joue. Severus se surprit à rougir à un tel signe d'appréciation.

Ron Weasley observait son ami, avec une expression entre l'amusement, la surprise et... la colère.

« Ils sont beaux, qui te les a offerts? » Harry déposa les vêtements sur ses genoux et chercha le parchemin qui accompagnait le cadeau. C'était tout lui, d'ouvrir d'abord le cadeau et _d'ensuite_ lire la carte.

Il sembla reconnaître l'écriture, probablement grâce à ses commentaires sur ses horribles copies de potions et se pétrifia. _C'était une erreur_, songea le professeur, _j'ai été trop loin._ S'était il réellement attendu à ce qu'un enfant aussi arrogant que Potter soit reconnaissant pour son cadeau?

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce quand l'expression d'Harry changea. Un sourire envahit son visage, et il était si large, si heureux que Severus sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Ses pieds restèrent cloués au sol.

Harry fit alors son signe, pour répondre à la question de son ami. L'expression sur le visage de Ron Weasley valait à lui seul la peine pour cet exercice humiliant.

« Snape t'as offert un cadeau de Noël ? Snape ? Eh bien, vieux, c'est impressionnant! »

_En effet._ Le garçon fit un mouvement pour prendre les moufles et Severus plissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas que le Gryffondor mette ses pattes sales dessus.

Apparemment, Harry était du même avis; il lâcha le parchemin et saisit les accessoires d'hivers avec un léger grognement d'avertissement. Le professeur se pencha, inquiet. _Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ?_

« Allons, Harry. Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! C'est la même chose que pour Hermione et le baume. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi protecteur avec ce que les gens te donnent. C'est à toi, j'ai compris, je ne vais pas te les voler. » Sa voix avait prit un ton compatissant dont Severus ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. « Personne ne t'a jamais vraiment donné de cadeaux, pas vrai ? Et s'ils l'ont fait, ton horrible cousin te les a probablement volé ou cassé, c'est ça ? Mais moi, je ne vais pas faire ça. Je ne le ferai pas, Harry ! Je veux juste les voir, c'est tout. »

Avec un regard méfiant, Harry les lui tendit. Snape faillit alors intervenir, avant que la situation ne dégénère ; mais Potter sembla prendre sur lui, son effort changeant visiblement son attitude. Il se détourna ensuite de son ami et pris le parchemin plié pour l'ouvrir.

C'était le plus gros morceau. Severus ferma ses yeux, ses pensées se tournant malgré lui au soir précédent, quand il avait écrit ces mots.

_Cher M. Potter,_

Commençait le mot

_J'espère que vous passez un noël agréable. Le chapeau et les moufles sont pour vous, donnés volontairement pour mon propre bénéfice. Une personne ne peut préparer correctement ses potions avec les mains rouges et gercées par le froid._

_Comme vous avez prit l'habitude de passer du temps dans mes quartiers, je souhaitais vous accorder une dernière chose, une fois de plus pour des raisons pratiques. Vous trouverez ci-dessous le mot de passe pour accéder à mes appartements. Vous êtes libre de l'utiliser à l'occasion de vos visites au lieu de frapper. Je vous demande seulement de ne le partager avec personne, et de prêter attention au portrait qui garde ma porte quand vous arrivez. Si la biche sur le tableau n'est pas là, alors je suis occupé ou indisponible et vous devrez retourner dans votre dortoir. Lisez le mot de passe avec attention, l'encre s'effacera dans quelques minutes._

_Le mot de passe est :_

_LIVE SANELY_

_Joyeux Noël Harry,_

_S.Snape_

Il se décida enfin à ouvrir ses yeux, pour voir Harry bouger ses lèvres alors qu'il tentait de mémoriser les mots. Ils ne représentaient rien pour le garçon, contrairement à son professeur, mais ils n'étaient pas difficiles à retenir une fois qu'on les connaissait. Harry plia finalement le parchemin et il sut que les mots avaient du disparaître.

Weasley lui rendit le reste de ses cadeaux. « Tu sais qu'il a mis un sort de réchauffement dessus ? C'est vraiment pratique. Je me demande pourquoi mon père et ma mère n'ont jamais pensé à faire ça ! Qu'y avait il sur le parchemin? »

Harry secoua la tête, reprenant le bonnet et les moufles. Cette fois, sa réponse négative ne rencontra pas de protestation. Snape observa les deux garçons, Ronald feuilletant un livre sur le quidditch, et Harry, Harry qui semblait littéralement _caresser_ les gants.

Il était content que le cadeau soit apprécié, mais c'était pousser les choses un peu loin, et il sentit sa poitrine se serrer à nouveau. Le garçon aurait du être obsédé par la cape d'invisibilité, un objet venant du père qu'il n'avait jamais connu et pas par de simples gants venant de son professeur revêche.

Apparemment, c'était aussi l'avis de Weasley. « Vraiment vieux, c'est gentil de sa part, mais ce sont juste des gants. »

Harry le regarda, outré. Severus pouvait voir qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons et quitter la pièce. Il ne voulait pas que son cadeau soit une cause de discorde entre les amis le jour de noël.

Reniflant de mépris à son propre sentimentalisme, il sortit de l'ombre et s'avança dans la pièce. Il étouffa un éclat de rire à la vue des regards choqués identique de ses élèves.

« M. Potter, M. Weasley » les salua-t-il.

Se reprenant, Harry bondit et couru vers lui et avant qu'il ait pu se sentir choqué par la familiarité du geste, il se retrouva traîné vers l'arbre par la main.

Sautillant sur la pointe de ses pieds ( nus, constata Severus ), Harry lui désigna l'arbre et les cadeaux d'un air excité.

« Je crois qu'il essaie de vous dire qu'il a eu des cadeaux, professeur » expliqua Ron

« C'est ce qu'il semblerait. Je pense que vous passez tous les deux une agréable matinée de Noël ? » les deux garçon acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais m'asseoir. Voilà un moment que je suis debout. » Une étincelle de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux d'Harry, bien que Weasley sembla confus.

Alors qu'il s'approchait d'un fauteuil (une chose hideuse, rouge et or, nota-t-il ), il vit Harry faire le signe pour 'merci' encore et encore.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, Potter. Bien que sur un point, je sois d'accord avec ton ami » La mâchoire du garçon en tomba sous le choc. « Oui. Considérez cela comme votre cadeau de Noël; M. Weasley. » Harry sembla perdu, et légèrement trahi. Tentant d'écarter l'autre garçon, il prit Harry par le menton et lui fit lever le visage.

« Je suis content que tu apprécies le cadeau. En revanche, je suis désolé de te voir si convaincu qu'il est éphémère. »

Arg, il avait recommencé. « Ils ont à toi, Harry. Je te les ai offerts avec une bonne intention, mais j'espère que viendra un jour où tu ne considèreras plus une telle chose comme un trésor, que tu réaliseras que tu as le droit à une chose aussi simple que d'avoir les mains au chaud. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'adoucirent légèrement, alors que son visage s'enflammait de honte.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, cependant, et je pense que M. Weasley a besoin de le réaliser. » Il sorti se baguette et incanta : « _Accio_ gants d'hivers d'Harry !»

Ils volèrent à travers les escaliers pour venir atterrir dans sa main tendue. Il les examina d'un regard neutre. La laine était fine, ils étaient trop petit pour les mains du garçon ( pour changer ) et complètement élimés, parsemés de trous au bout des doigts. Il étaient positivement loqueteux.

« Voici ce que M. Potter a porté pendant... eh bien, trop d'années je suppose, j'imagine. »

« Oh. D'accord, je comprends. »

« Je l'espère. »

D'un autre geste de la baguette, il lança un 'incendio' et regarda les gants se réduire en cendre. Bon débarras.

Il se tourna vers Harry quand il sentit qu'on le tirait par la manche. Le garçon lui fit signe d'attendre un instant et s'enfuit en courant vers son dortoir.

Quand il fut hors de portée de voix, Ron prit la parole.

« C'est un peu bizarre pour moi, de voir Harry être aussi... étrange avec ses cadeaux. Mais merci de lui en avoir donné, professeur. »

Severus ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. « Est ce que tous les Gryffondors ont ce penchant pour les remerciements ? »

Ron se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Sais pas. Jamais remarqué. »

Harry revint enfin, une carte à la main. Il hésita seulement un instant avant de la tendre à son professeur. Snape rencontra son regard, attendant muettement l'autorisation de l'ouvrir, et quand il sentit qu'il l'avait, il le fit.

Un simple dessin, un sapin de noël tracé grossièrement, décorait le devant de la carte, de la neige animée tombant autour de lui. Il fut étrangement ému que Harry ait dessiné la carte lui même. A l'intérieur, il lu :

_Cher professeur Snape:_

_je pense que vous n'aimez pas vraiment Noël, mais je voulais vous offrir quelque chose quand même. Vous avez été vraiment gentil avec moi ce dernier mois et demi. J'apprécie vraiment. J'espère que vous passez un bon Noël, monsieur. Peut être même que ce sera le meilleur, comme je pense que ça le sera pour moi._

_Mon cadeau n'est pas grand chose, mais je le pense vraiment._

_Sincèrement, Harry Potter_

_PS :C'est Hermione qui a fait le charme pour la neige sur la carte, je ne peux pas en prendre le mérite_

Ayant fini de lire, il dirigea son regard vers les deux coupons de parchemin rectangles qui avaient été insérés dans la carte. Il les lus une fois pour lui même, puis à voix haute pour en faire profiter son audience.

« Coupon, bon pour une utilisation. Je, soussigné Harry Potter, promets d'obéir entièrement et instantanément au professeur Severus Snape sans discuter sur présentation de ce coupon ». Il y en avait deux.

Snape soupçonnait que la formulation des bons ait aussi bénéficié de l'aide de Mlle Granger.

Harry regardait dans la direction de ses genoux, attendant sa réaction. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Weasley explosa :

« Tu es fou, Harry ? C'est un professeur! » Dit il avec le même ton que beaucoup de gens utilisaient pour dire « Mangemort ». « Il pourrait te faire boire des potions pour une expérience, ou être gentil avec Malfoy, ou, ou, aller te coucher de bonne heure! »

Snape leva une main, ce qui, étonnamment, fit taire le garçon. « Bien que j'espère que tu m'obéirait en temps normal sans poser de question, je comprends que cela aille contre tes tendances Gryffondores, Potter. J'accepte donc le cadeau dans l'esprit dans lequel il a été offert. Quant à vos inquiétudes, M. Weasley, je pense que Harry pensait plutôt à une de ces occasions particulières dans laquelle il aurait tendance à foncer tête baissée sans le moindre considération pour les souhaits de ses aînés. »

« Merci, Harry. J'ai bien l'intention de les utiliser, tu comprends ? »

Un hochement de tête affirmatif lui répondit, et le garçon saisit son parchemin pour commencer à écrire.

'Ron et moi allons faire un château de neige ! Je vais pouvoir essayer le bonnet et les gants ! Vous voulez venir voir?'

'Non merci. J'ai des potions en préparation. Mais je vais attendre que vous soyez tous les deux prêts avant de partir. Dépêchez vous ! »

Les deux garçons montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Environ 15 minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient devant lui dans leurs habits d'hivers, prêts à affronter la neige.

Snape tenta de prendre un air ennuyé. Il se tourna vers la porte, avant de se retourner et de lancer tranquillement un sort d'imperméabilité et de chaleur sur les vêtements des garçons.

_Harry fit un signe, et Weasley dit à voix haute : « Merci, professeur. »_

_Grommelant « Les Gryffondors et leur infernale gratitude! » Snape se dirigea à nouveau vers les donjons_

: Anagramme intraduisible de « Lily Evans », à une lettre près !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ce soir là, Harry se retrouva dans la salle commune à jouer une partie d'échecs sorciers franchement mauvaise avec Ron. Mauvaise, parce qu' il lui semblait qu'il ne s'améliorait pas du tout à ce jeu. _Probablement parce que Ron me fiche toujours une raclée tellement rapidement que je n'ai pas l'occasion de m'entraîner,_ pensa-t-il sombrement. Il avait été tenté de suggérer une partie de bataille explosive avec la dernière parodie de partie, juste pour pouvoir jouer à peu près à égalité de chance. Mais pour finir, il avait décidé de faire plaisir à son ami.

Après tout, même si Noël avait été formidable pour lui, Ron en avait sûrement connu de meilleurs avec sa famille. Cette année-ci il avait du rester à l'école, et même Harry savait que ça n'avait probablement pas été le Meilleur Noël de Tous les Temps pour Ron.

Il se mit soudain à sourire en regardant l'échiquier tandis qu'il repensait à ce matin là. Le bonnet et les gants avaient été formidables, en particulier quand Ron et lui avaient entrepris de faire une réplique en neige de Poudlard. Les charmes de réchauffement avaient été particulièrement utiles et il devait admettre qu'avoir les oreilles au chaud était vraiment une nette amélioration... même si le bonnet avait rendu ses cheveux encore plus incontrôlables qu d'habitude. Ron s'en était presque étranglé de rire. Harry se demanda s'il existait quelque chose comme un charme anti-statique.

Mais le meilleur moment avait été celui où le professeur Snape lui avait donné son mot de passe. Il soupçonnait que c'était quelque chose que l'homme gardait secret, et il se demandait si même Dumbledore le connaissait. Il ne put résister à une petite bouffée d'orgueil; il était sûr que Malfoy ne le connaissait pas. Il se laissa bercer un moment par ce doux privilège.

Mais ce fut littéralement un moment, avant que sa joie ne se brise dans un élan de panique.

C'était une plaisanterie, Snape lui avait fait une plaisanterie. Une plaisanterie cruelle, méchante. C'était forcément cela, comment diable était il censé utiliser le mot de passe alors qu'il ne pouvait pas parler ?

Oh, c'était tellement évident. Le professeur était probablement en train de rire de lui dans les donjons à ce moment même.

Harry se mit à trembler, incapable de dire si c'était de rage ou de tristesse. Il savait juste qu'il devait y aller. Il devait voir le professeur, lui parler. Oh, comment avait il pu être aussi stupide ?

Il jaillit de son siège, la respiration haletante. Il lança quelques signes en direction de Ron, qui avait levé la tête machinalement quand son ami avait s'était levé au milieu de leur partie.

« Harry, ralentis, je ne peux pas suivre. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration en essayant de rester patient. Ce n'était que deux signes simples « Aller » et « Snape ». Il aurait bien aimé que son ami se concentre. Il se répéta plusieurs fois alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier des dortoirs. Il était reconnaissant pour la cape d'invisibilité, elle allait certainement se révéler pratique maintenant.

Alors qu'il redescendait les escaliers, il vit Ron froncer les sourcils en direction de l'échiquier. Probablement en pensant aux prochains mouvements. Quand il vit Harry, cependant, il lui tendit une plume et un parchemin. « Fais moi plaisir, vieux, explique toi un peu avant de t'enfuir. »

Harry soupira d'exaspération. Il devait sortir d'ici. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il s'arrêta toutefois assez longtemps pour griffonner une explication et la montrer à son ami.

'Je crois qu'une partie de mes cadeaux de Noël de la part de Snape était une mauvaise blague. Je dois lui parler.' Il ne pouvait rien dire de plus, Ron ne devait pas savoir qu'il avait le mot de passe.

« Vraiment ? Quel sale type ! Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry. »

Harry ne répondit pas, il enfila juste sa cape et se dirigea vers la porte. Tandis qu'il s'en allait, il entendit son ami soupirer lourdement derrière lui.

Il courut presque tout le chemin jusqu'aux donjons, mais s'arrêta brusquement à l'entrée du couloir qui menait aux quartiers de Snape. Il n'avait pas envie de se précipiter pour affronter la réalité de cette mauvaise plaisanterie. L'idée de se tenir devant ce portrait, de n'avoir aucun moyen d'utiliser le mot de passe que le professeur lui avait donné lui gelait les entrailles.

Mais l'idée qu'il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable le poussa et il continua son chemin en traînant des pieds tout du long.

Et puis il le vit. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et battit si vite qu'il cru qu'il allait s'échapper. Là, attaché au pied du cadre du portrait se trouvait un morceau de parchemin, les mots 'M. Potter' inscrits dessus.

Oh, Merlin. Avait il écrit pour se moquer de lui ? Pour lui dire qu'il avait été stupide et arrogant de penser que Snape pourrait songer à donner son mot de passe à un idiot comme lui ? Laissant glisser sa cape, il voulu prendre la note d'une main tremblante, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle s'ouvrit, cependant, et Harry fut émerveillé par la magie en dépis de son anxiété grandissante.

Eyesight blurring, he slowly made out the writing.

Sa vue subitement floue, il décrypta lentement l'écriture.

_Potter,_

_Je m'aperçois, peut-etre un peu tard, que vous ne pourrez pas délivrer le mot de passe pour mes appartements verbalement. J'ai donc placé un charme sur ce parchemin qui devrait vous aider._

_Vous n'avez qu'à écrire le mot de passe dessus. Il est enchanté pour être lié au portrait. A moins que vous ne soyez victime de votre atroce écriture et orthographe habituels, il devrait vous permettre de rentrer comme si vous l'aviez prononcé._

_De même que sur ma précédente note, une fois le mot de passe écrit, toute trace d'écriture disparaitra. Le parchemin, en revanche, restera jusqu'à ce que vous ayez retrouvé vos facultés vocales._

_S. Snape._

Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Les mots tournaient encore et encore dans le cerveau d'Harry alors qu'il sortait une plume et commençait à écrire le mot de passe en question. Cen'étaitpasuneplaisanteriepasuneplaisanteriepasuneplaisanterie. C'était comme s'il venait à nouveau de recevoir le cadeau. Sans compter que le professeur avait du enchanter un parchemin pour lui, pour qu'il puisse entrer.

Il sentit un étrange sentiment réchauffer sa poitrine, chassant toute peur. Il aurait aimer pouvoir le mettre en bouteille. Bon sang, il aurait déjà bien aimé pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. Il regarda, fasciné, l'encre disparaître jusqu'à ce que le cliquetis de la porte s'ouvrant ne le ramène à la réalité.

Il aurait voulu courir vers l'homme, le remercier à nouveau alors que le soulagement l'envahissait. Mais son instinct lui soufflait que Snape n'aimerait pas cela, que tout démonstration d'enthousiasme lui ferait regretter son cadeau. Au lieu de cela, il ramassa donc simplement la cape et entra.

Le professeur n'était pas dans son bureau. Harry s'arrêta, hésitant. Il avait toujours été là les autres fois où il l'avait laissé rentré. Le sorcier était probablement dans le salon, mais c'était plutôt étrange de parcourir les appartements sans être accompagné.

Mais avant qu'il ait eu une chance de se mettre en marche, une voix distante l'appela.

« Ne restez pas planté comme uns souche, Potter. Venez dans le salon. »

Ce qu'il fit.

C'était déjà sa seconde nuit cette semaine, ce qui signifiait que Snape appliquerait la règle des 'Deux nuits par semaine' après cela. Harry la trouvait particulièrement dure à tenir, il serait resté ici toutes les nuits s'il avait pu. Il trouva même le courage, quelques heures plus tard, de demander au professeur de mettre la règle de côté le temps des vacances.

Il cru presque qu'il avait réussi quand le professeur posa son parchemin et lui jeta un étrange regard. Un long et étrange regard.

Il ne commença à se sentir mal à l'aise que quand le sorcier lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé. Quand les adultes faisaient cela, ça voulait généralement dire que quelque chose de sérieux se préparait. Il s'avança donc vers le canapé et s'assit en équilibre sur le bord des coussins. Snape leva un sourcil, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. En tout cas pas sur ce sujet. Non, ce qu'il dit fut bien, bien pire.

« Eclaire moi. Pourquoi donc veux tu rester si souvent ici ? »

Il haussa les épaules, refusant de rencontrer le regard du professeur. La technique ne sembla pas marcher, et la voix de Snape se fit plus sévère quand il parla à nouveau.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé grand chose en échange de votre séjour ici, M. Potter. » Harry tressaillit à ce dernier mot; Etrange, comme la façon d'avait Snape d'employer son nom de famille ne l'avait jamais dérangé auparavant. Soupirant, il pris le parchemin que son professeur lui tendait.

'J'aime bien rester ici parce que je me sens en sécurité.'

« Ne vous sentez vous pas en sécurité dans le reste du château ? En quoi est ce différent? »

Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire cela. Pourquoi Snape lui demandait il d'exposer ses sentiments de cette façon ? Ce n'était pas juste ! Si c'était ce qu'il voulait en échange de son séjour ici, eh bien peut etre qu'Harry n'y viendrait plus du tout !

Oh, à qui voulait il faire croire ça ? Avec les cauchemars, les flashs de ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bain, du placard, d'oncle Vernon et du garçon qui l'avait trouvé_ mignon_ ( sur ce ton ), eh bien pour être honnête, il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de rester ici pour toujours, de s'endormir sur sa chaise tous les soirs.

Peut etre que s'il essayait, peut etre...

Mais tout ce qu'il réussi à écrire pour commencer fut 'Est ce que je dois vraiment?' Il rougit en le tendant, sachant que Snape pourrait entendre les geignements dans la phrase.

Mais à la grande surprise d'Harry, tout ce que l'homme dit fut « S'il te plait. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une requête, et ce n'était ni doux, ni gentil. Mais c'était tout de même un 's'il te plait', et Harry y pensait secretement comme au 'mot magique'. Ce qui était plutot amusant maintenant qu'il en connaissait des vrais. Mais celui là avait été le premier, et il était sans défense contre lui. Il se mot donc à ecrire.

A nouveau. Ce fut plus lent cette fois, parce que c'était plus dur. Et pour dire la vérité, parce que sa main tremblant un peu; Mais il le fit.

'je me sens plus en sécurité ici parce que vous êtes là. Vous êtes grands, et un peu effrayant, et personne n'oserait me faire du mal en face de lui. Peut etre meme pas mon oncle.'

Il avala difficilement sa salive en rendant le parchemin au professeur, et observa tandis que les yeux de Snape déchiffraient ses mots. Et il vit, à son plus grand chagrin, le sorcier laisser échapper un léger rire. C'était juste ce qu'il lui fallait, qu'on se moque de lui ! Incapable de le supporter, il se précipita à travers la pièce pour attraper sa cape et la jeta sur lui; Il avait besoin de se cacher.

Une fois qu'il se fut installé sur le sol, les bras autour de ses genoux, il osa un coup d'oeil de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le professeur fixait toujours l'endroit d'où il avait disparu, les yeux ecarquillés. Apres un instant, Snape prit sa baguette et ferma toutes les portes à clé. Harry se crispa légèrement, mais s'efforça de laisser son corps se détendre. Il n'était pas en danger, il le savait. Juste mortellement humilié.

Il regarda Snape se pincer la base du nez et soupirer. Puis il parla très calmement, de toute évidence pour lui même : «au moins, je ne t'ai pas fais fuir dans le placard cette fois. »

Pendant un instant, il sembla se reprendre, avant de parler à nouveau, cette fois clairement pour Harry.

« Je ne me moquais pas de toi, stupide enfant. C'est simplement le fait que tu m'ai appelé 'grand.' je peux difficilement être considéré comme quelqu'un d'imposant, en réalité. Bien que je t'accorde 'effrayant' » fit il avec un petit sourire de fierté.

Carrant ses épaules, il se leva et se dirigea, très lentement, jusqu'à un tabouret prêt de l'endroit où Harry s'était recroquevillé. Il s'assit si près qu'Harry aurait pu toucher sa botte en tendant la main.

« Je l'ai déjà dit avant, mais peut etre n'est il pas inutile de le répéter. Je regrette que tu ne te sentes pas en sécurité ici à Poudlard. Si tu répètes cela, je le nierais farouchement, mais je suis flatté que tu trouves ma présence rassurance. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu demandes à augmenter le nombre de tes séjours ici. »

« Je dois cependant refuser ta requête. »

Harry se mordit la joue, fort. Il ferma ses yeux et retint sa respiration, comme si empêcher les larmes et les sanglots de sortir de son corps pouvait signifier qu'il n'était pas réellement touché. Il ne remarqua donc pas la main pale et fine qui se tendit pour retirer la cape d'invisibilité.

« Regarde moi, s'il te plait. » Le mot magique à nouveau, si impossible à ne pas obéir. Il leva les yeux pour rechercher sa liberté, son outil pour se cacher, tenu par les mains de l'homme assis devant lui. Il se sentait tout nu.

« Veux tu savoir pourquoi, Harry? » Il ferma à nouveau ses yeux et secoua la tête mécaniquement de gauche à droite. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de faire face à ce rejet.

Il sentit Snape se lever et quitter la pièce, et son coeur échoua plus bas que ses pieds. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Il se sentait comme quand il avait cinq ans, et que tante Petunia venait juste de jeter sa couverture, le seul souvenir de ses parents, dans la poubelle.

Puis il apercut à nouveau les bottes, et se força à prendre une inspiration douloureuse.

« Viens. » Une main le guida jusqu'au tabouret et lui tendit un flacon. Snape dut lire la question dans ses yeux. « Ce n'est pas une potion calmante. Plutôt l'inverse, en fait. Elle va libérer toutes les émotions que tu essaie clairement de garder en toi. Les potions calmantes ont leurs avantages, mais il n'y a aucune raison de t'imposer du calme ici. »

Libérer ses émotions ?! Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée, et fit un geste pour rendre le flacon.Des doigts fins s'enveloppèrent autour de sa main et l'arrêtèrent.

« Tu as raison, tu sais. Tu es en sécurité ici. »

Sur ces mots, il versa légèrement la potions dans sa bouche.Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour qu'elle fasse effet, et qu'il se retrouve à sangloter à fendre l'ame. Snape réagit rapidement; il ota les lunettes d'harry de son nez et lui offrit un mouchoir. Il repoussa aussi le flacon de potion, mais, remarqua Harry, pas sa main, qui resta serrée autour des doigts d'Harry. Il ne put s'empecher d'agripper la main du sorcier, comme s'il pouvait en extraire de la compassion comme du jus d'une orange.

« Avant tout, tu dois savoir que mon refus de changer les règles n'a rien de personnel. C'est pour toi. Tu dois faire partie de ta maison et de cette école, et pas seulement en assistant aux cours. Poudlard est fait de façon à instaurer une communauté soudée entre les étudiants. »

Harry commença à se calmer et essuya ses yeux. Snape continua. « Même si j'étais ton... » sa langue sembla se coller à son palais, et le jeune sorcier le regarda avec fascination reformuler : « Même si tes parents faisaient partie du personnel, tu devrais tout de meme rester dans les dortoirs de ta maison. C'est ainsi. »

Harry songea aux demi-vérités contenues dans ses mots alors qu'il prenait sa plume pour répondre, faisant inconsciement écho aux premiers mots de Snape.

'Mais c'est les vacances. Si vous etiez... si mes parents étaient professeur, je pourrais surement rester avec eux pendant les vacances?'

« Oui, c'est juste,mais je ne suis pas... ils ne sont pas... ce n'est simplement pas pareil, Potter! »

Il répondit de la seule façon qu'il pouvait. Avec trois signes. Les deux premiers étaient son signe spécial pour Snape, le troisième 'S'il vous plait'

_Un soupir, puis une pression sur ses doigts. « Très bien. Mais seulement pour le reste des vacances, ensuite tu retourneras dans ton dortoir et les anciennes règles s'appliqueront.'_

_Harry sourit de soulagement. Apparement, le mot magique marchait aussi avec Snape._


	14. Chapter 14

Les quatre derniers jours des vacances passèrent à toute allure ; c'est du moins ce qu'il sembla à Severus. Si Harry passait la plupart de ses journées avec le fils Weasley, il passait toutefois ses repas et ses soirées dans les donjons.

C'était presque comme si le garçon vivait là, songea Snape avec un frisson d'horreur.

Ils étaient tombés dans une routine assez facilement. Chaque fois qu'il revenait dans les donjons, Potter s'asseyait dans une chaise face à son bureau avec un sourire timide. Une fois, Severus se surprit même à lui rendre un demi-sourire.

Il se mit à poser des questions au garçon, principalement concernant son travail : il refusait de s'intéresser à la vie sociale d'un garçon de onze ans. Et Harry commença à l'aider avec ses potions. Il s'agissait surtout de mettre les ingrédients en bouteille; il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui donner de vraies potions, étant donné sa quasi-inaptitude en classe.

Il aurait donc dû le voir venir. Il ne l'avait pas fait, mais il aurait dû. Il pouvait lire le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme un livre ouvert, mais il avait manqué chaque petit signe que le gamin de onze ans lui avait envoyé.

Le garçon avait passé quelques nuits dans les donjons et elles avaient jusque là été exemptes de cauchemars. Severus était allé vérifier et avait trouvé Harry, comme d'habitude, à moitié sorti des couvertures. Il l'avait donc bordé à nouveau, doucement, gentiment même. Même si ses peurs s'apaisaient, il avait toujours tendance à mal réagir quand on le touchait à l'improviste. Chaque fois que cela arrivait, le Maître des Potions se sentait prit d'une subite envie de courir après ces fichus moldus, ou peut être les élèves qui l'avaient attaqué; oh, et puis tant qu'à faire, pourquoi pas les deux ? Et faire un vrai feu de joie…

Il rabattit les couvertures sur le garçon et sans réfléchir brossa quelques mèches de cheveux de son front. Harry se figea, et Snape aussi. Mais seulement un instant, le temps que le petit sorcier ouvre suffisamment les yeux pour reconnaître son professeur. Après cela, il se fondit sous la caresse et ferma les yeux avec un léger soupir.

Pendant un instant, Severus ne sut pas quoi faire. Il n'était pas un homme démonstratif. Il y avait certes eu quelques exceptions, Luka en particulier... mais le garçon n'avait pas occupé cet endroit depuis des années, et après sa mort la vie de Severus avait été plutôt dénuée d'affection.

Et c'était aussi bien ainsi, il n'avait aucune propension pour ce genre de démonstrations. Son corps, toutefois, sembla agir indépendamment de ses convictions, tandis que ses doigts fins continuaient de jouer avec les cheveux du garçon. Réalisant soudain ce qu'il faisait, il retira précipitamment sa main. Juste avant qu'il ne se retourne pour quitter la pièce, Harry se redressa a nouveau sans ouvrir les yeux. Snape le regarda former le signe pour 'merci'.

Ce fut au tour du professeur de soupirer, tandis qu'il saisissait la petite main et la remettait sous les couvertures.

« Assez avec ces remerciements infernaux, petit. »

Le garçon était clairement en train de s'attacher à lui, preuve s'il en fallait que l'univers avait un sens de l'humour plutôt tordu.

Alors oui, il aurait dû le voir venir.

La dernière nuit qu'il passa dans les donjons, Harry s'endormit dans sa chaise et Severus s'avança pour le mettre au lit comme d'habitude. Pourquoi le garçon ne pouvait-il simplement pas se mettre au lit au bon moment, cela le dépassait.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il se pencha pour prendre son élève dans ses bras. Dès qu'il l'eut touché, cependant, Harry se réveilla brièvement. Il cligna des yeux d'un air ensommeillé en regardant le sorcier au teint pale, se frottant les yeux du poing avant de se pencher et d'accrocher ses petites mains autour du cou de son professeur.

Une subite et effrayante réalisation frappa Snape. Harry ne voulait pas simplement être mis au lit, il voulait être_ porté._

Et à moins qu'il ne veuille rester penché ainsi, le gamin agrippé à lui, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le faire.

Il fut silencieusement reconnaissant que Potter soit bien plus léger et petit qu'il n'aurait du l'être tandis qu'il s'exécutait. Il était un peu surpris qu'un enfant qui n'avait probablement jamais été porté de cette façon s'installe dans ses bras si naturellement. Des jambes osseuses se nouèrent autour de sa taille, et la petite tête vint se poser sur son épaule.

Il tendit la main pour ôter doucement les lunettes du garçon et les placer dans la poche de ses robes. « Tu es bien trop âgé pour cela, Harry »

Le jeune sorcier en question sembla l'avoir entendu, car il secoua la tête, ensommeillé et agrippa les robes du professeur.

« Rendors toi, je ne vais pas te déloger. Je te porterais au lit de la stupide façon que tu souhaites. »

« Tout à l'heure » ajouta-t-il.

Dès que Harry se fut rendormi, le garçon sembla se détendre encore plus, pesant de tout son poids contre l'homme qui le portait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, l'enfant semblait s'abandonner complètement. Severus, cependant, n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Mais il connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait le savoir…

Il lança un sort d'Imperturbabilité, puis se penchant avec précaution il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée et siffla « Albus ! J'ai besoin de vous parler dans mes quartiers, s'il vous plait. »

Potter se mit à miauler comme un chaton en sentant la chaleur sur son visage, et ce fut tout ce que Snape eut le temps de dire avant de faire un pas en arrière. Albus s'avança dans la pièce alors qu'il essuyait le front du garçon.

« Qu'avons-nous là, Severus ? »

Le professeur fit volte face, mais pas aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait voulu pour accueillir le directeur.

« _Nous_ avons un problème. » Ironisa-t-il.

« Tout me paraît pourtant bien calme. »

« Sans aucun doute. Ce n'est pas à votre cou que Potter est en train de s'agripper comme un primate! »

« Intéressant choix de description. Je crois pouvoir dire qu'à votre place, je serais flatté. »

« Alors prenez-le ! » Il ne fit aucun geste, cependant, pour se décharger du garçon.

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il a choisi, Severus. »

Severus partit d'un léger rire incrédule. « Il m'a choisi, comme vous le dites, parce qu'il est désespéré. »

« Il est peut être désespéré de trouver de l'affection, mais l'avez-vous déjà vu être autre chose que méfiant quand il s'agit de faire confiance à quelqu'un ? »

« Oh, très méfiant, oui, pour se lier d'amitié avec le premier enfant sorcier qu'il a rencontré. »

« Et ensuite, il a refusé l'offre d'amitié de M. Malfoy. »

« Vos pouvoirs de persuasion ne sont pas en train de gagner en efficacité. »

« Que vous l'admettiez ou non, je pense que vous savez que c'est vrai. Vous paniquez parce que vous ne savez pas quoi faire du poids de cette confiance. Vous en avez peur. De surcroît, à qui cela peut-il faire du mal qu'Harry se rapproche de vous? »

« A moi. »

« Vraiment ? Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est vous qui avez accepté de le laisser rester ici. »

« Parce qu'il avait clairement besoin de sommeil ! »

« Ce dont il avait besoin était d'un endroit où il se sente en sécurité. » répondit Dumbledore, secouant la tête comme s'il s'était attendu à une réponse plus honnête; comme si Snape savait clairement quelle était la vérité. « Mais, » continua le vieux sorcier, « ce dont il a le plus besoin à ce instant est, je pense, d'être mis au lit. »

« En effet » répondit Severus en plissant les yeux. « Je crois que vous alliez partir. »

Albus ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Là, en face de lui, se trouvaient non seulement les deux dernières personnes qu'il aurait pensé capables de s'attacher l'une à l'autre, mais également les deux personnes les plus contradictoires qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

Severus, par exemple, venait de passer les dernières minutes à nier toute sorte d'affection envers le garçon, et cependant sont corps parlait un tout autre langage. Il tenait fermement Harry, son corps légèrement tourné, comme pour empêcher quiconque de lui arracher le garçon des bras.

Et Harry; eh bien, Harry était remarquable.

« Mon cher enfant, vous devez comprendre quelque chose. J'ai observé Harry à distance depuis des années, peut-être bien trop à distance. Il a toujours été un garçon fort, s'efforçant de rester calme et obéissant avec sa famille, sans parler de se conformer aux attentes de tout le monde ici à Poudlard. »

« Et je peux vous dire avec le même degré de certitude qui m'a permis de jurer de votre loyauté devant le ministère qu'Harry n'a jamais fait quoique ce soit de semblable avant. Il ne se serait jamais autorisé à prendre un risque aussi monumental. »

« Je suggère donc fortement, si vous trouvez ses besoins et sa vulnérabilité si déplaisants, que vous le fassiez savoir à Harry aussi vite que possible. Cela rendra les choses plus faciles pour lui sur le long terme. »

Et là-dessus, il repartit par la cheminée, laissant le maître des potions sans voix.

Supprimant le sort d'Imperturbabilité, il installa sans réfléchir le garçon dans son lit. Il l'avait fait tant de fois à présent que le geste était devenu presque machinal.

Cette fois était cependant légèrement différente, en ce qu'il du défaire les petites mains agrippées au dos de ses robes. Tandis qu'il décrochait les doigts d'Harry, il garda un oeil attentif sur le garçon pour être sûr qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Une fois qu'il eut libéré ses doigts, il ramena le bras d'Harry pour dégager sa nuque.

Pendant un instant, il resta là et regarda, tentant désespérément de bloquer le cours de ses pensées. Il se mit à faire la liste des ingrédients de potions dans sa tête.

La technique ne fonctionna pas, et la pensée qu'il avait tenté de refouler s'imposa à son esprit malgré lui.

_Ses deux mains tiennent dans une seul des miennes !_

C'était un rappel plutôt étrange et soudain du fait qu'Harry n'était qu'un enfant. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé auparavant. Il avait tendance à voir le garçon comme une mini version de son père, ou un élève turbulent, mais jamais vraiment comme un enfant. Ce qu'il était, bien évidemment.

La révélation sembla faire son chemin. Harry était, littéralement, juste un petit garçon. Severus sentit le monde bouger légèrement tandis qu'il expérimentait cette épiphanie. Et puis il jura : Il ne voulait pas de cela. Il aimait sa tranquillité et sa solitude, et, oui, même ses manières austères. Il ne voulait pas faire de place dans sa vie pour un petit garçon en manque d'affection.

Bon sang, il venait encore de le faire ! Pourquoi persistait-il à penser à lui de cette façon ? Il était Potter, ou le gamin, ou même ( avec un niveau acceptable de dédain ) le garçon; mais en aucun cas un 'petit garçon'.

Mais il ne put se débarrasser de la pensée, en particulier après avoir installé Harry dans son lit et transfiguré ses vêtements en pyjamas. Le petit gémissement que poussa Harry quand il perdit le contact avec son professeur n'aida pas les choses, et Snape se retrouva à brosser les cheveux du garçon de son front.

« Chut, petit. » Puis il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains avec un grognement. Il était de toute évidence trop impliqué pour pouvoir encore se sauver.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la bibliothèque, submergé par ses soudaines responsabilités. Il avait déjà noué des liens avec des étudiants dans le passé, et même informellement servit de mentor à quelques-uns, mais ces enfants avaient eu des familles des 'parents'. Et aucun d'eux, à sa connaissance, n'avait été blessé comme Potter l'avait été.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le gamin choisisse précisément de s'accrocher à moi ? Je peux difficilement être considéré comme quelqu'un d'approprié._

La voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il était probablement la personne la plus appropriée vers qui le garçon puisse se tourner, mais il ignora cette voix. Elle ressemblait trop à celle d'Albus Dumbledore.

Les faits étaient là, il était coincé. Il reconnaissait bien le genre d'enfant qu'était Potter, il avait mit quelques chose dans sa tête et refuserait obstinément d'abandonner ce qu'il voulait.

Et apparemment, ce qu'il voulait était de s'insinuer dans la vie de Severus.

Il se retrouvait donc coincé avec le rejeton de James Potter et la situation était largement hors de sa portée. Il avait le fort pressentiment qu'il s'agissait d'une période critique pour Potter. Il ne savait que trop bien que les jeunes enfants se détournaient du bien s'ils étaient continuellement blessés sans personne ou nulle part où se réfugier.

Que cela lui plaise ou non, Harry s'était tourné vers lui, et s'il voulait l'empêcher de devenir un Mangemort ou pire, le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres, il allait devoir prendre les choses en main.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

En dehors d'un déjeuner plutôt tendu le matin suivant, durant pendant lequel Snape avait essayé sans succès de tirer Potter de son étrange humeur, il n'avait pas vu le garçon depuis une semaine et demie. En dehors des cours, évidement.

Et même en classe, Harry gardait la tête baissée, finissait rapidement son travail mais ne rencontrait jamais le regard de son professeur.

Ce furent les signes qui le poussèrent finalement à agir. Le garçon avait cessé d'utiliser le signe qu'il avait crée pour Snape. Ce n'était pas que cela l'ennuyait ; il s'en moquait éperdument, vraiment, c'était simplement un signal très clair que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le garçon. Harry Potter était peut-être brave, un peu vulnérable et rapide à s'emporter, mais il n'était sûrement pas subtile. En réalité, il était un véritable livre de psychologie pour enfants moldus vivant, à sa façon de lancer des signaux par son comportement. Si ce n'avait pas été si frustrant, c'en aurait presque été amusant.

Cette après midi-la donc, quand Potter répondit à quelque chose qu'il avait demandé par seulement 'Oui professeur' et un léger rougissement, Snape demanda à Mlle Granger de rester après le cours.

Il ne perdit pas de temps en préliminaires.

« Je pense que vous savez ce qu'il se passe avec M. Potter ? »

« Ce qu'il se passe, monsieur ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'il répondait. « Oui, ce qui le préoccupe. Je voudrais savoir de quoi il s'agit. »

« Oh. Eh bien, je ne suis pas sure qu'Harry soit d'accord pour que je partage ses confidences, monsieur. »

Il arqua un sourcil interrogatif. Toujours un adulte, toujours un ennemi, apparemment. « Mlle Granger, j'aimerai que M. Potter et vous compreniez qu'il y a des moment où il est nécessaire de garder de telles confidences et d'autres non. Comme vous le savez parfaitement, Harry a une certaine tendance à garder des secrets qui peuvent lui être néfastes. Je voudrais simplement m'assurer de son bien-être. »

La jeune fille le regarda avec un petit sourire triste. « Vous l'avez appelé Harry. »

« Il semblerait. »

« L'avez-vous fait exprès pour me pousser à vous dire ce qui l'ennuie? »

« Cela dépends. Est-ce efficace? »

Hermione soupira. « Oui, c'est efficace. » Elle prit un moment pour se préparer avant de continuer. « C'est juste, monsieur, qu'il est embarrassé. »

« Embarrassé? » Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il avait supposé qu'Harry était fâché à propos d'un quelconque affront de sa part dont il ne s'était pas rendu compte. Ou fâché d'avoir du retourner à la tour. Mais embarrassé ? « Et pourquoi donc ? »

Il s'intima d'être patient tandis qu'Hermione se tortillait sur son siège. « Eh bien, monsieur, il m'a raconté comment il vous avait demandé de, enfin pas demandé précisément, indiqué serait peut-être un meilleur mot, ou suggéré... »

« Mlle Granger » gronda-t-il.

« Oui. Désolée monsieur. Eh bien, c'est juste qu'il voulait, hum, être porté. Il était fatigué et il se sentait bien, et il n'a pas vraiment réfléchi et il ne voulait pas vous offenser, monsieur ! Si vous saviez comme il était horrifié par sa conduite quand il me l'a raconté ! »

Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, Snape ferma les yeux. Que Merlin le sauve des enfants stupides.

« Et qu'avez vous répondu, exactement ? »

« Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ça. Que si vous ne vous étiez pas fâché sur le moment, il y avait peu de chances que vous le soyez, et qu'il faisait peut-être une montagne d'un taupinière. »

« En effet. Merci de m'en avoir parlé. Je ferai en sorte de détourner M. Potter de ses suppositions erronées. »

Il avait voulu signifier ainsi la fin de la conversation, mais la jeune fille ne partit pas immédiatement.

« Saviez-vous qu'il avait un signe pour vous, professeur? »

« J'en suis tout à fait conscient, Mlle Granger. »

« Eh bien, en réalité, ce sont deux signes. »

« Votre point étant ? »

« Je pensais juste que vous voudriez le savoir, c'est tout. »

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et il pensa un instant que la conversation était finie. Mais elle pivota alors sur les talons pour demander :

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'ils signifient? »

Il croisa les bras en signe d'un calme qu'un ne ressentait pas vraiment.

« Je ne doute pas que M. Potter me le dira quand il sera prêt à le faire. »

Et là dessus, il fut enfin laissé seul avec ses pensées.

Il avait prévu d'aller voir Potter dans le Grand Hall pendant le dîner et de lui dire de venir dans les donjons après son repas. Le plus tôt il s'occuperait de cela, le mieux ce serait. Comment un enfant pouvait à la fois être brave et peu sûr de lui, cela le dépassait.

Potter, cependant, n'était pas dans le Grand Hall pour le repas. Il ne savait peut-être pas grand chose au sujet du garçon, mais il savait au moins une chose : même dans son pire état d'embarras, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'Harry laisse sa fierté le priver d'un repas. Il était toujours dirigé par son instinct de survie et cet instinct l'aurait conduit droit à la table des Gryffondors.

Les autres membres du lamentable trio étaient présents à l'appel, cependant, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter ses soupçons. Il finit son repas et s'approcha rapidement et silencieusement du banc ou les deux enfants étaient assis.

Les abordant par derrière, il s'éclaircit la voix dans un effort pour capter leur attention. Il se tournèrent instantanément vers lui, le fils Weasley au milieu d'une bouchée.

« Charmant, M. Weasley » se moqua-t-il. « Mlle Granger, M. Potter a-t-il un problème tel qu'il ne puisse continuer à se nourrir correctement ? »

« En fait, monsieur, ce n'est pas cela » répondit la jeune fille en question. « Le professeur Dumbledore lui a envoyé une note tout à l'heure en lui demandant de venir le voir. » Elle baissa la voix. « Je pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec son attaque. »

Snape jura tout bas, laissant les deux élèves bouche bée. Il lança un regard noir dans leur direction avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers le bureau du directeur.

Harry avait été heureux que Dumbledore le fasse venir pour cette rencontre pendant le dîner. Une fois qu'il eut lu la note du sorcier, il sut qu'il ne serait pas capable de manger même s'il le voulait.

_Harry,_

_Je suis heureux de pouvoir te dire que nous avons découvert l'identité de tes agresseurs. Je les rencontrerai ce soir à 18h, j'aimerai que tu sois présent._

_Le mot de passe pour mon bureau est « Zingy Zaps »_

_Dumbledore._

Même s'il était content qu'on ait enfin trouvé les garçons qui l'avaient attaqué, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le directeur avait besoin de lui pour cette réunion. Il n'allait sûrement pas lui demander de redonner sa version des faits à nouveau ? Cette idée seule était suffisant pour lui donner envie de fuir loin du bureau de Dumbledore.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il attendait là, seul. Il supposait que les autres étaient dans une pièce contiguë et le rejoindraient rapidement; il s'assit donc sur le canapé et attendit.

Il était plus que disposé à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Pour toujours, même.

Malheureusement, ce fut précisément à ce moment que l'une des portes de côté du bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrit, laissant entrer trois élèves, suivis du directeur lui-même.

Harry se leva, dans un effort pour bloquer ses genoux et les empêcher de trembler plus que par respect pour le directeur. Il n'en avait certainement aucun pour ses agresseurs.

« Harry, mon garçon, je suis content de te voir. Je t'en prie, assieds toi. »

Il ne put que hocher la tête. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le visage de Dumbledore, bien qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment l'homme. Il voulait juste éviter de regarder les visages des trois garçons à sa gauche.

« Harry, je crois que tu mérites de connaître l'identité de tes agresseurs. » Sa voix s'était durcie, nota Harry. « Jovan Sirec, Conrad McWhinney et Honoré Leguin. »

Harry balaya rapidement du regard dans leur direction. Ce fut assez pour noter qu'ils portaient tous des cravates aux couleurs de Serdaigle; apparemment, il n'y avait pas que les Serpentards qui le détestaient. Formidable. Il resta planté là, fixant ses chaussures pendant ce qui sembla des siècles. Qu'est ce que Dumbledore attendait de lui, un « ravi de vous rencontrer? »

_« Je crois que ces trois personnes voulaient te dire quelque chose. » Harry fut un instant troublé par la réalisation frappante que Dumbledore pouvait être aussi impressionnant. Tentant de réunir toute la force qu'il put de la présence du directeur à ses côtés, Harry tourna finalement les yeux vers ses agresseurs._

_C'était une vue plutôt décevante. Ils ne ressemblaient pas à des monstres. Est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas censés ressembler à des monstres? _

L'un d'eux s'avança légèrement, faisant instinctivement reculer Harry d'autant. Mais il ne détourna pas le regard.

« Harry, je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé. Ce que nous avons fait est inexcusable. » La voix du garçon était brisée alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. « Je regrette de ne pas avoir tenu tête à mes amis et refusé de faire ça. Nous méritons notre punition pour ce que nous t'avons fait. »

Harry n'eut que le temps d'acquiescer avant que les deux autres ne prennent la parole. Tout le monde sembla se mettre à parler en même temps et il était difficile de comprendre quoique ce soit. Il saisit quelques bribes de phrases, cependant.

« ... renvoyés... »

« ...stupide petit gamin... »

Il ne détournerai pas le regard, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne leur donnerai pas cette satisfaction. Ses yeux restèrent fixes, même s'ils ne voyaient rien, tandis qu'il avait l'impression que ses intestins étaient en train de geler et de fondre en même temps.

« ... aurait du être toi... »

« ... joli garçon, Potter... »

Et puis une autre voix supplanta toutes les autres.

_« Stupefix ! »_

Alors que le premier garçon se figeait, Harry se retourna pour voir Snape qui se tenait devant la porte, l'air plus menaçant, sombre et furieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. L'éclair dans ses yeux s'arrêta pendant une fraction de seconde quand ils se fixèrent sur Harry. Puis, avant qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Harry se retrouva attiré et pressé contre l'homme, qui tourna le visage d'Harry vers ses robes.

En dépit de toute la bravoure qu'il avait réussi à conserver face aux garçons de Serdaigle, Harry sentit son courage le quitter quand la main libre de son professeur vint se poser sur sa joue, comme s'il essayait de le protéger de la paume de sa main. Ce simple geste tira un gémissement des lèvres d'Harry et ses mains vinrent de leur propre volonté s'agripper aux robes de Snape. Il n'entendit pas l'homme lancer son deuxième stupéfix.

Il entendit en revanche ce qui vint après, et qui fut plutôt difficile à manquer.

« Etes-vous complètement fou, vieil homme ? »

Quelqu'un hoqueta et Harry réalisa que l'un de ses agresseurs était toujours libre. Probablement celui qui s'était excusé, celui qui n'avait pas crié.

« Un son, un seul petit son de votre part, M. McWhinney, et vous irez rejoindre vos amis.

Quant à vous, Albus... à quoi diable pensiez-vous en le faisant venir ici pour voir ces trois-la ? » Harry remarqua que Snape avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, réussi à faire sonner le mot « trois » comme une insulte.

« Severus, je pensais simplement qu'avant qu'ils ne partent, » Harry ne manqua pas la façon dont Dumbledore accentua ce mot, « que ces garçons devraient se voir offrir une dernière chance de rester à Poudlard en abjurant leurs méfaits. Ils m'ont assuré que c'était ce qu'ils comptaient faire. »

Harry pouvait sentir la poitrine de Snape gronder alors qu'il parlait. C'était une sensation étrange, presque comme une chatouille.

« Et pourquoi donc insistez-vous pour donner une multitude de chances à des élèves qui de toute évidence ne le méritent pas? Il semble toujours que ce soit aux dépends des autres. »

« Est-ce que nous parlons du présent ou du passé, Severus? »

« Des deux. » gronda l'homme. « Je l'ai accepté comme le cours normal des choses quand j'étais un enfant. Je suis plus avisé maintenant et ne je vous permettrais pas de faire la même chose avec Harry. »

La tension dans la pièce devenait trop forte pour Harry, qui voulait juste que tout s'arrête. Il pressa un peu plus son visage dans les robes de son protecteur, cherchant l'obscurité qu'elles lui procuraient.

Snape sembla alors sentir quelque chose et Harry sentit qu'on enlevait ses mains des robes. Puis les mains de l'homme se posèrent sur ses épaules.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas le courage de mentir à ce sujet. Il ne put donc que secouer la tête. Non, non il n'allait pas bien. Il tenta de rencontrer le regard de son professeur, mais tout était un peu flou et il était plus qu'un peu chancelant.

Il avait besoin de sortir d'ici, de s'éloigner de Dumbledore et des autres garçons. Il fit donc deux signes en espérant être compris.

'Maison' et son signe pour Snape. Il ne put dire si l'homme avait compris la signification des mots, mais il était clair qu'il en avait compris suffisamment. L'instant suivant, Harry sentit des mains fines et puissantes le soulever et il se retrouva dans les bras de Snape, contre sa poitrine, comme pendant les vacances. Sauf que cette fois, il n'avait pas eu à le demander.

Tandis que le professeur prenait les lunettes d'Harry pour les retirer, il lâcha deux mots. « C'est bon ? »

Harry hocha la tête, glissant ses bras autour du cou de l'homme. Laissant échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir retenu, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Snape.

Il s'endormit avant d'avoir atteint les donjons.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Il savait que Dumbledore descendrait aux donjons, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Severus s'attendait à recevoir une visite dès que le directeur aurait fini de s'occuper des trois agresseurs. Il ne pouvait pas les appeler des élèves ; après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il vaudrait mieux pour eux qu'ils ne soient plus des élèves à présent.

Et bien entendu, il ne fut pas déçu. Une heure plus tard, Snape entendit frapper à sa porte. Dumbledore devait se sentir vraiment coupable s'il se mettait subitement à frapper...

Se retournant dans sa chaise, Severus lança un : « Entrez. » Ne pas venir accueillir son employeur à la porte était un message suffisamment clair, et il l'entendait bien ainsi.

« Severus, mon garçon. »

« Albus. »

Il vit les yeux du directeur se poser sur lui ; vit l'expression qui traversa le visage du vieux sorcier dans la fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne puisse se reprendre.

« Je suis surpris que vous ne l'ayez pas encore mis au lit. »

« Vraiment ? Eh bien, j'ai mes raisons. Pour commencer, il s'est endormi par pur épuisement émotionnel et pas par réel besoin d'aller au lit. Il est encore tôt, même pour quelqu'un de son âge. Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas pu le convaincre de me lâcher suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir en contempler l'idée. »

A nouveau, il aperçut une étincelle derrière ces yeux habituellement si sages. Il ajouta un troisième point par pure perfidie. Il ne s'en sentit pas le moins du monde coupable.

« Et pour finir, Harry ne dort plus. Il s'est réveillé quand vous avez frappé. »

Non, il ne s'était pas sentit coupable avant de l'avoir dit, mais il changea d'avis en voyant le visage d'Albus s'assombrir à ces mots. Il aurait dû continuer à faire semblant ; à présent Albus savait qu'Harry ne voulait pas le voir, ne pouvait pas regarder son ancien protecteur dans les yeux.

« Re-bonjour, Harry, » fit gentiment le directeur.

Harry entendit la voix, mais ne se retourna pas. Il se contenta de lever les yeux vers le visage de son professeur et de resserrer légèrement les doigts sur le morceau de sa robe qu'il tenait dans ses poings, comme pour poser une question : _Est-ce que je suis obligé ?_ Des doigts vinrent caresser sa nuque en réponse, le laissant se détendre : _non, tu n'es pas obligé_.

« Il écoute. »

Dumbledore s'avança, et des mots d'excuses tombèrent de ses lèvres. « Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry, pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai commis. J'ai pris des décisions qui t'ont fait du mal, de plus d'une façon. » ajouta-t-il tristement. « Tu ne me crois peut-être pas, mais j'essayais de te protéger. Il semblerait que tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire soit de considérablement faillir à cette mission. Je suis content que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un d'autre qui y soit bien meilleur que je n'aie jamais été. »

Si Severus n'avait pas été un Serpentard et Mangemort accompli, il aurait rougi.

« Le sentimentalisme marchera peut-être avec le garçon, mais elle ne vous mènera nulle part avec moi. »

« De toute évidence, » répondit Albus avec un sourire contraint. C'était un spectacle effrayant, et Snape espérait de tout cœur ne jamais avoir à le contempler à nouveau. « Je vais vous laisser tranquilles tous les deux. Une fois de plus, je m'excuse, Harry. »

Il s'avança pour poser une main sur le dos d'Harry, et ce geste sembla déchaîner un petite bête féroce.

A ce contact, Harry se retourna et se lança vers le directeur dans une attaque sauvage et imprévue. Il ne réussit cependant pas à atteindre l'homme, Severus l'ayant attrapé par la taille et plaqué contre sa poitrine. Harry se débattit et le frappa en hurlant, mais ne parvint pas à se libérer.

Les deux hommes furent brièvement pris de court, Dumbledore trop surpris pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre que de regarder et Snape ne réagissant que par pur instinct. Un moment plus tard, il fût suffisamment remis de sa surprise pour s'écrier : « Harry, ça suffit ! Tu n'as rien à craindre! » Mais soit Harry ne l'entendit pas, soit il ne voulu pas écouter.

N'ayant plus d'autre solution, Snape prit une grande inspiration et lâcha de sa voix la plus sévère : « Harold James Potter! Ca SUFFIT ! »

Presque instantanément, le garçon dans ses bras cessa de bouger et retomba comme un poids mort. Severus fut secrètement heureux de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage. Il donna à Harry et à lui même une autre minute pour se calmer avant de déposer le garçon sur ses pieds et de le retourner.

Mettant un genou en terre, il ne put trouver qu'une chose à dire à son élève : « Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ? »

Il n'obtint pas de réelle réponse, juste un haussement d'épaules.

« Regarde moi. » Harry leva les yeux, mais pas la tête, et Snape tendit la main pour lever son menton. « Correctement, s'il te plait, avec un peu de respect. » Le garçon rougit mais soutint son regard à 100.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te touche et je pense que le directeur le comprend aussi à présent. Il y a très peu de situations dans lesquelles « attaquer ou être attaqué » soit une réponse appropriée, et celle ci n'en faisait pas partie. Personne ici... » il s'apprêtait à dire 'Personne ici ne va te faire de mal' mais ce n'était pas vrai, n'est ce pas... Potter avait été blessé ici, à Poudlard. « Le directeur ne te ferait jamais de mal. Tu lui dois des excuses. Allez. »

Il poussa légèrement Harry qui s'avança et fit ses excuses par signes à Dumbledore. Celui-ci se retenait clairement de rire à la vue pathétique qu'offrait le garçon dans son si totalement sincère repentir. Il ne put empêcher ses yeux d'étinceler, cependant.

« Je m'excuse également, Harry. Peut-on se serrer la main et dire que nous sommes quittes ? »

Snape fut pris d'une violente envie de frapper l'homme lui même. L'éclat de colère tout à fait compréhensible d'un petit garçon à bout de nerfs n'égalait certainement pas les graves erreurs qu'un vieux sorcier avait commises au détriment d'Harry.

Prenant la parole, il s'adressa à Dumbledore. « J'espère ne pas avoir à m'interroger une troisième fois sur votre santé mentale, Albus. Peut-être vaudrait il mieux que dans le futur, toute décision concernant le bien être d'Harry soit prise en concertation avec un autre membre du personnel. » Il savait que Dumbledore lirait entre les lignes : _Toute décision concernant Harry sera désormais prise avec moi._

Le directeur hocha brièvement le bout de son chapeau en signe de reddition. _Vous avez gagné._ A voix haute, il ne fit que dire: « Une excellente idée, mon garçon. » Avec un sourire sincère pour ses deux orphelins, il quitta les donjons.

Alors qu'il se tournait vers Harry, il sût ce qui lui restait à faire. Ce serait dur et injuste, et aucun d'eux ne dormirait bien cette nuit, mais c'était nécessaire.

Parfois, il fallait blesser quelqu'un pour pouvoir l'aider ; il avait assez vécu pour savoir cela. Il connaissait tous les points faibles d'Harry, et il avait assez de ruse serpentarde pour utiliser ces connaissances. Parfois, la fin justifiait les moyens.

Ajustant sa voix, il commença son sermon.

« Je suis extrêmement déçu, Mr. Potter. » La tête du garçon partit brusquement en arrière comme s'il avait été giflé. « Oui, tu as été terriblement mal traité. Mais penses-tu êtres la seul personne à avoir été blessée ? Ce n'est pas le cas. »

Il pouvait voir le garçon trembler; de peur ou de rage, il l'ignorait. Ses bras étaient étroitement serrés autour de lui, dans une étreinte protectrice. Severus savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

« Tu dois libérer tes émotions d'une manière appropriée. » Il leva à nouveau la voix : « Tu ne peux pas faire du mal aux gens parce que tu te sens effrayé ou blessé ! »

Harry le fixa du regard, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Puis ses yeux se plissèrent dans une expression de défi. _C'est bien mon petit lion, encore un pas de plus..._

Le garçon leva la main, sa bouche tordue dans un sourire ironique et il pointa un doigt accusateur vers son professeur. Tout était silencieux, mais le message qu'Harry tentait de lui envoyer était clair comme du cristal._ Vous le faites bien, vous. Comment osez-vous me dire de ne pas le faire ?_

Là dessus, Snape se dirigea vers le garçon pour bien faire passer son message. S'agenouillant, il prit Harry par les épaules et dit lentement et clairement : « Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme moi. »

Deux autres larmes coulèrent lourdement sur les joues du garçon, à présent rouges vif d'émotion et il les aspira comme s'il pouvait ainsi les cacher.

Le garçon avait probablement compris son message, au moins superficiellement, quand Dumbledore était encore présent ; mais snape devait être sûr. Il ne laisserait pas Harry enfermer sa douleur en lui, mais il ne lui permettrait pas non plus de la laisser se déchaîner sur les autres. C'était le chemin le plus rapide vers le mal.

« Tu ne peux pas faire de mal aux gens, Harry, pas parce que tu es toi-même blessé. Crie, ou pleure, ou écris, ou cours jusqu'à ce que tes poumons explosent. Ou viens me voir, c'est pour cela que je suis là ! »

Harry s'éloigna alors de lui, s'arrachant à son étreinte avec tant de force qu'il tomba sur le sol et se mit à ramper comme un crabe. La frustration irradiait de la moindre parcelle de son corps. Snape regarda Potter désigner sa gorge avec un grognement, enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau et l'égratignant.

« Je sais que ça t'empêche de parler, mais tu peux communiquer, Harry, tu peux écrire les choses ou les dire par signes. »

A ces mots, Harry se mit à lui faire des signes à toute vitesse. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce que l'enfant était en train de dire. Trois mots: 'S'il vous plait' 'Aider' 'Mauvais'. Il se félicita mentalement d'avoir étudié ce fichu livre de langage des signes.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est mauvais, Harry? »

'Moi'

La corde raide de ses émotions céda à cet instant et pendant un bref instant, il se revit dans la maison de son enfance, recroquevillé dans un coin. Se secouant de ses pensées, il s'avança vers Harry et s'installa avec lui dans un fauteuil près du feu.

Il installa facilement le garçon sur ses genoux, il était aussi inerte qu'une poupée de chiffon. Toute étincelle en lui avait été soufflée. Il regardait à travers ses lunettes embrumées, clignant à peine des yeux.

Doucement, Snape leva sa baguette et la passa sur la gorge d'Harry, guérissant les égratignures. « Quand j'ai dit que tu ne devais blesser personne, je parlais également de toi. »

Harry ne répondit d'aucune manière.

Il fit venir une plume et un parchemin d'un _accio_, puis, très, très doucement, Snape demanda : « Pourquoi penses-tu être mauvais, Harry? »

Lentement, Harry prit la plume et écrivit. 'Je dois l'être. Sinon, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me ferait du mal ?'

« Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont fait. » Il fit une pause et se força à continuer. « M'as-tu déjà entendu dire des mensonges pour épargner les sentiments des gens? »

Harry émit un reniflement ironique à travers ses larmes et secoua la tête.

« Alors tu devras me croire quand je te dis qu'aucune de ces choses n'étaient de ta faute. Tu es peut-être impatient et imprudent, et tu me rends fou avec ton travail en potion, mais tu n'es en aucun cas mauvais, Harry. »

Là-dessus, Harry enfouit son visage dans les robes de l'homme et se remit à pleurer. Ce n'étaient pas cette fois de gros sanglots de colère ou de peur, mais ceux silencieux et résignés qui accompagnaient le chagrin d'un enfant

Et tandis qu'il séchait les larmes du fils de son pire ennemi, Severus ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quel moment tout avait changé.


	17. Chapter 17

« Eh bien personnellement, je trouve que c'est très excitant, même si vous n'êtes pas d'accord. » Fit Hermione, sa voix portant dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Il leur semblait qu'il y avait des heures qu'ils étaient là et elle n'avait toujours pas perdu de son énergie.

Elle et Ron avaient découvert pourquoi Nicholas Flamel était célèbre quelques jours auparavant, lors de son dernier séjour dans les donjons. Harry s'en voulait de les avoir laissés faire tout le travail pendant son absence, mais Hermione avait balayé ses inquiétudes d'un geste de la main, en les traitant d' « absurdités ». Ron avait répliqué : « Chacun pour soi. Si j'avais pu me défiler de cette torture, je l'aurais fait. Peut-être que je devrais commencer à rendre visite à Snape dans les donjons, n'importe quoi vaudrait mieux que ça ! »

Harry suspectait que Ron en soit secrètement ravi, mais il garda ses soupçons pour lui.

« Est-ce qu'on a bientôt fini, Hermione ? Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'on a besoin de savoir au sujet de ce caillou, de toute façon ? On sait qui l'a fait, on sait à quoi il sert… » Mais avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phase, Hermione l'interrompit :

« Oui, et maintenant ce que nous devons comprendre, c'est pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore l'a en sa possession et pourquoi il le fait garder d'aussi près. De toute évidence il essaie de le protéger, mais de quoi ? »

'Plutôt de qui', gribouilla Harry. 'Si cette chose permet vraiment de vivre éternellement, n'importe qui la voudrait !'

« Oui, eh bien ce n'est pas comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à passer devant le chien, pas vrai ? » répliqua Ron, tandis qu'Hermione continuait :

« Je me demande si Dumbledore essaie juste d'empêcher des élèves de causer des problèmes s'ils trouvaient la pierre, ou s'il suspecte un des professeurs ? »

La question abasourdit Harry. Il n'avait jamais pensé à un professeur. Les professeurs étaient des gens bien. En tout cas, ils étaient censés l'être. L'avertissement d'Hagrid, ce premier jour, dans le Chemin de Traverse, lui revint à l'esprit aussitôt : _Tous les sorciers ne sont pas gentils._

Une sensation de froid glacial l'envahit tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers une Hermione ayant entrepris de dresser une liste.

« Tout bon mystère implique que tout le monde soit suspect avant de pouvoir être éliminé. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire une liste avec les noms de tous les professeurs et de les éliminer un par un. »

« Mais il ne suffit pas de juste éliminer les gentils, » fit remarquer Ron. Hermione le fixa des yeux pendant un moment, bouchée bée.

« Non ? »

« Eh bien non. Je veux dire, imagine que tu aies cinq personnes sur la liste. Tu ne connais rien du premier, donc tu ne peux pas l'éliminer et deux des autres sont connus pour avoir léché les bottes de Tu-sais-qui. Ce n'est pas très juste, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Eh bien, noooon. » fit Hermione en mâchonnant le bout de sa plume d'un air songeur.

'En plus,' ajouta Harry sur son parchemin. 'On est innocent tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé qu'on est coupable, pas l'inverse.'

« Bon, pourquoi ne pas prendre les choses autrement : on ajoute tout le monde à la liste, on les élimine quand on peut et on ajoute des informations compromettantes quand on en trouve. »

Ron acquiesça et Hermione sembla contente. Harry fut sauvé par l'arrivée de leur directrice de maison dans la salle commune.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à l'infirmerie deux heures plus tard, McGonagall et Mme Pomfresh à ses côtés.

Il n'aimait pas cela, la situation lui rappelait un peu trop le jour de l'attaque. Et ce ne fit qu'empirer quand il leva les yeux pour voir Snape passer la porte de l'infirmerie. Harry sentit l'appréhension le gagner, même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers le placard à ce souvenir, avant de fermer ses yeux et de tenter de se calmer.

_« Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être inquiet, M. Potter. Si j'ai bien compris, il s'agit juste d'une visite de routine pour examiner vos anciennes blessures. »_

_Le fait que Snape utilise son nom de famille, chose qu'il avait complètement cessé de faire à moins qu'il ne veuille pointer quelque chose d'important, poussa Harry à ouvrir les yeux dans un regard interrogateur et curieux.__ Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

Le professeur dut lire la question sur son visage, car il leva les yeux au ciel et se contenta de répondre :

« Parfois, un peu de decorum professionnel est requis. Cela ne te ferait pas de mal d'en prendre bonne note. »

Harry ne put qu'imiter le roulement des yeux du professeur.

« Et maintenant, voyons voir votre gorge, M. Potter. » Harry observa la guérisseuse tandis qu'elle agitait sa baguette devant sa gorge tout en murmurant des sorts. Enfin, elle abaissa sa baguette et lui sourit. « Tout semble parfaitement guéri, mais jetons tout de même un œil. Ouvre la bouche. »

Il ouvrit la bouche et tenta de ne pas s'étouffer tandis que Mme Pomfresh lui abaissait la langue avec un bâtonnet. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il était guéri ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Est-ce que tout allait changer maintenant ? Snape ne voudrait probablement plus de lui dans ses jambes. Il s'était occupé de lui seulement parce qu'il avait été malade et blessé et peut-être un peu parce qu'il était effrayé. Mais il allait mieux à présent et les garçons qui l'avaient attaqué n'étaient plus à Poudlard, alors peut-être était-il sensé oublier tout cela.

La pensée le mit mal à l'aise, bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, était qu'il était guéri, et que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir.

« Eh bien, vous êtes bon pour le service, M. Potter. Il est temps pour nous d'entendre votre voix à nouveau. Faites un essai. »

Avalant sa salive, il ouvrit la bouche. Il avait voulu dire un simple bonjour, mais aucun son ne sortit.

Tout le monde le fixait des yeux.

« Eh bien, M. Potter, ne nous faites pas attendre. »

Il essaya à nouveau, mais il ne réussit qu'à se faire mal à la gorge. C'était étrange, la douleur avait disparu depuis des semaines…

« Quel est le problème, Potter ? » Demanda Snape.

Il ne put que secouer sa tête et montrer sa gorge du doigt. Le professeur poussa un long soupir et demanda : « Madame Pomfresh, voudriez vous regarder à nouveau la gorge de garçon ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait changer… » Murmura-t-elle, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de placer un autre abaisse-langue dans sa bouche. Un moment plus tard, elle déclara à nouveau : « Il va bien, ce n'est ni enflé ni rouge et les écorchures sur les cordes vocales ont disparu. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne peut-il pas parler ? » gronda Snape.

« Parce qu'il y a un charme de silence sur le garçon. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où McGonagall se tenait, appuyée familièrement contre l'un des lits de l'infirmerie.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire, bon sang ? Personne n'a jeté de sort de silence. »

McGonagall regarda les deux autres adultes avec un mélange de pitié et de frustration. « Bien sûr que personne n'a lancé ce sort. Harry l'a fait. »

Si Harry n'avait pas été si totalement et parfaitement abasourdi, il aurait ri quand Snape et Pomfresh s'écrièrent d'une même voix : « De la magie accidentelle ! ». Une fois qu'il eut enregistré leurs mots, il se retrouva à la fois effaré et horrifié.

De la magie accidentelle ? Mais c'était impossible ! Il était à Poudlard maintenant, la magie accidentelle était censée s'arrêter ! Est-ce que ce genre de choses n'arrivait pas qu'aux petits enfants ? Il avait bien plus de onze ans maintenant. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et il dut lutter pour garder sa respiration. Il fut rapidement ramené à la réalité quand Snape fit d'un ton traînant :

« Eh bien, voilà qui explique le comment. Reste maintenant le pourquoi… » Il pivota pour faire face à Harry, qui dût lutter contre ses instincts profonds pour ne pas grimper à nouveau sur le lit. Il ne put, en revanche, s'empêcher de tressaillir.

Après un long regard calme, Snape lui dit finalement : « Retourne aux donjons et commence tes devoirs. »

Il dût passer trop de temps à tenter d'analyser le ton de la voix de l'homme, car tous les adultes étaient en train de l'observer. A nouveau.

« Vas-y, Harry. Je te rejoindrais rapidement. »

Il descendit donc, tentant de se convaincre tout le long du chemin que la dernière remarque du professeur n'était pas une menace.

**********

Harry put se féliciter : il ne s'était pas enfermé dans le placard de réserve des potions. Il avait voulu le faire, pourtant, ça semblait juste tellement automatique… si tu fais des « monstruosités », va t'enfermer dans le placard. Et même si la magie n'était pas une mauvaise chose ici à l'école, ils étaient sensés faire de la vraie magie, pas de ces trucs accidentels. La magie accidentelle faisait tout aller de travers, il savait cela d'expérience. Et toute cette expérience le rendait terriblement nerveux.

Alors oui, même s'il ne s'était pas caché dans un placard, il s'était blotti dans un coin du bureau. Le coin le plus éloigné du bureau de son mentor.

Quand le sorcier arriva enfin dans les donjons, Harry était rendu dans un état de nervosité avancée. Il serra les bras autour de ses genoux, dans un effort pour à la fois se paraître plus petit et arrêter les tremblements. Son esprit parcourait les souvenirs de tous ses accidents de magie chez les Dursley. Il n'avait pas su de quoi il s'agissait à l'époque, mais de toute évidence son oncle savait. Il avait presque mal à la tête au souvenir de la fois où Vernon l'avait attrapé par les cheveux, après l'incident du serpent. Cette fois-la lui avait valu la quatrième des corrections avec la ceinture dont il avait parlé à Snape. Son oncle aimait garder la ceinture pour les occasions où Harry faisait quelque chose de bizarre, comme s'il essayait de le débarrasser de cette habitude.

Cela aurait peut-être marché si Harry avait su quoique ce soit au sujet de la magie, mais de cette façon, cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses d'être battu pour quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Le son de la porte se refermant le tira de ses souvenirs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il me semble t'avoir dit de commencer tes devoirs ? »

_Oh, bon sang. On dirait que je ne peux rien faire de bien, ces temps-ci._

Il se remit sur ses pieds et sortit le parchemin à moitié rempli sur lequel il avait travaillé. Ou en tout cas essayé. Evidemment, il avait été un peu distrait.

Il fit un pas en avant, tendant le parchemin pour reculer à nouveau quand Snape s'avança pour le prendre. Le sorcier lui jeta à nouveau un de ces regards calmes qu'il ne pouvait déchiffrer et, levant sa baguette, incanta « Accio parchemin d'Harry. » La feuille s'envola de sa main.

Le professeur le parcourut rapidement des yeux. « C'est un début plutôt mauvais. Tu devras recommencer. »

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. 'Je suis désolé' signa-t-il, fixant les yeux de l'homme, dans le vague. Du coin des yeux, il put voir la boucle brillante de la ceinture de Snape. C'était la seule chose que l'homme portait qui ne soit pas noir. 'Je suis désolé' répéta-t-il, son regard braqué cette fois sur la dangereuse lanière de cuir autour de la taille de l'homme.

« Mais peut-être que tes devoirs devront attendre. Il faut que nous parlions. Sors de ce coin, s'il te plait. »

_Oh, bon sang. Ça y était._ Peut-être que s'il s'excusait encore une fois ? _'Je suis désolé'_

Snape ne bougea pas. Résigné, Harry enleva sa robe et la déposa sur une chaise. Les yeux de Snape semblaient suivre le moindre de ses mouvements et Harry ne put soutenir son regard. Il se contenta de fixer le plancher des yeux tandis que ses doigts se refermaient sur les bords de son T-shirt bien trop large.

Il ne vit donc pas les yeux de Severus se mettre à briller et ses poings se crisper.

« Au nom de Merlin, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sa voix était dure, tranchante même, mais il sembla à Harry que Snape forçait le ton. Comme si cela lui demandait un effort. L'homme était clairement déstabilisé, et cette pensée déstabilisa Harry à son tour. Il ne semblait plus pouvoir focaliser, il n'arrivait plus à voir à travers le brouillard qui l'entourait.

Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de hausser les épaules et de désigner faiblement la ceinture d'un geste.

Snape passa une main sur son visage et Harry crût l'entendre murmurer : « C'était une question rhétorique. » Après un long moment, il leva les yeux vers Harry et dit : « Réalises-tu où tu te trouves ? » Harry hocha la tête avec hésitation. « Alors pourquoi penses-tu que je ferais… ça ? »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Son parchemin était sur le bureau et il ne voulait pas particulièrement s'approcher encore plus. Finalement, il décida de se désigner lui-même en faisant le signe pour « mauvais », accompagné d'un geste imitant celui d'une baguette.

Il n'était pas sûr que Snape aie compris, car tout ce qu'il dit fut « Accio ceintures de Severus. »

Une pile d'une dizaine de ceintures élimées, toutes en cuir noir, vint s'amonceler aux pieds de l'homme. « Regarde-moi, s'il te plait. »

Harry fut contraint de soutenir son regard intense. « J'étais assez sûr du fait que tu me faisais confiance, mais je vois à présent que ce n'est pas le cas. » Harry voulut protester, mais Snape l'interrompit. « Pas complètement, pas comme tu le devrais. C'est un premier geste assez stupide, mais si ça peut te rassurer… »

Le professeur s'approcha alors de lui et Harry se figea. L'homme était de toute évidence contrarié, bien qu'il laissa peu filtrer ses émotions, il le faisait clairement en face d'Harry à cet instant. Il ne pouvait donc se permettre de s'enfuir en courant, cela n'aurait fait que rendre les choses pires encore.

« Ni moi, ni aucun autre professeur de cette école ne te frappera avec une ceinture. Peut-être devrais-je dire que personne ne te battra plus jamais, ni pour de la magie accidentelle ni pour quoique ce soit d'autre. Maintenant, regarde.

Et Harry regarda tandis que le professeur, d'un geste de sa baguette, faisait disparaître toutes les ceintures qu'il possédait.


	18. Chapter 18

Il ne s'était pas attendu à de la magie accidentelle. Alors que le garçon quittait l'infirmerie, les deux sorcières avaient échangé un regard mêlé d'inquiétude et d'interrogation. Severus, pour sa part, continua de fixer en serrant les dents l'endroit, à présent vide, où le garçon s'était tenu.

Ça avait peut-être été soudain, mais il aurait du voir venir cette magie accidentelle de loin. N'avait-il pas passé une quantité grotesque de temps en compagnie de Potter ? N'avait-il donc pas observé le garçon dans son état le plus vulnérable ?

Relâchant enfin la respiration qu'il avait retenue, Snape tenta de se débarrasser de sa contrariété ; ou tout au moins de la temporiser considérablement. C'est alors que la voix de Poppy vint interrompre ses pensées.

« Bien, la question n'est pas de savoir si c'est de la magie accidentelle, mais pourquoi donc l'a-t-il utilisée. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et répondit: « Je présume que c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas encore parler. »

« Mais pourquoi? »

Après un moment de choc en entendant cette question si totalement et profondément sérieuse, il répondit lentement :

« J'imagine qu'il a ses propres raisons. La plupart d'entre elles sont d'origine psychologique, et il n'en a probablement même pas conscience de la moitié. »

« Mais vous, oui ? » demanda Minerva, et Severus perçut l'amusement et le doute qui teintaient la question.

« J'ai mes... soupçons. »

Cette fois, sa collègue ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de le regarder d'un air inquisiteur.

« Contrairement à d'autres, je préfère garder les informations personnelles, concernant les gens, privées. »

Poppy les interrompit : « Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons pas nous contenter de le laisser rester silencieux. Si vous savez comment nous pouvons l'aider, vous devez nous le dire, Professeur Snape. »

Mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre, McGonagall l'avait fait pour lui: « Je ne doute pas que Severus soit plus que capable d'aider Harry, et qu'il le fera de son mieux. »

Il n'était pas tout à faire sûr que ce soit une constatation ou un ordre. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se surprit à hocher la tête avec un respect réticent avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

*******

Pour quelqu'un qui venait juste de vanter ses connaissances de l'état psychologique de Potter, il avait lamentablement échoué à les mettre en application.

La conviction d'Harry qu'il allait être puni – non, battu, corrigea Severus- lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Il lui avait fallu quelques instants de dialogue intérieur pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'enfant.

Comme il l'avait dit au garçon, Harry ne lui faisait pas confiance comme il l'aurait dû. Le garçon s'était certainement attaché à lui, trouvant même un certain réconfort dans sa présence. Et peut-être même qu'il lui faisait confiance pour ne pas lui faire de mal dans des circonstances normales.

Mais la magie accidentelle n'était pas « des circonstances normales ». Pas pour Harry. Et plus important encore, pas pour les Dursley.

Il avait été incroyablement, terriblement stupide. Arrogant, même. Il avait toujours appris à ses élèves que la plus inoffensive, la plus banale des potions pouvait être dangereuse. Elle pouvait bien être rose, pétillante et sentir la barbe à papa, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que ce n'était pas du poison. Les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses, même les élèves de première année comprenaient cela.

De toute évidence, il avait oublié ses propres leçons de base. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Harry ne semblait pas être affecté par les mauvais traitements des Dursley qu'il ne l'était pas. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait eu quelques crises de larmes à ce sujet qu'il en avait fini avec tout cela.

Ce n'était pas suffisant de laisser simplement le garçon utiliser ses robes comme mouchoir quand il en avait besoin. Il y avait des questions sous-jacentes qui devaient être traitées. Comme la présomption automatique d'Harry que toute magie accidentelle signifiait une punition.

Oui, il devrait s'occuper du problème le plus important, mais tout d'abord, il devait gérer les problèmes immédiats. Il avait donc fait la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : faire disparaître toutes ses ceintures.

Après qu'elles eurent disparu, il se tourna vers Harry qui regardait, la bouche ouverte, l'endroit où les ceintures s'étaient trouvées. Après un long moment, il avait levé les yeux et Severus s'était efforcé de prendre un regard neutre.

« Je vais te le dire à nouveau, bien que je crois que cela prendra longtemps avant que tu ne le comprennes vraiment. La mage accidentelle est une chose normale à ton âge. Elle ne disparaît totalement qu'à la puberté. C'est tout à fait normal que ce genre de choses arrive, en particulier à un enfant qui a eu une enfance difficile.

Toutefois, je serais négligent si je te disais qu'il est acceptable de rester silencieux comme tu te l'es imposé. Pourquoi ne veux tu pas parler, petit? »

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait employé ce petit mot affectueux. Harry, lui, s'anima aussitôt à en l'entendant. Severus pouvait voir le soulagement gagner le garçon muscle par muscle. Il fit même quelques pas en avant, son premier mouvement positif.

Après un court instant de réflexion, Severus, qui s'était accroupi pour être à la hauteur d'Harry modifia légèrement sa position. Il répéta ce simple mot comme une question, sachant qu'il attirerait un peu plus le garçon. Il utilisait chaque petite bribe d'instinct pour briser la tension, y mettant tant d'effort que la ruse suintait quasiment de sa peau. Entre la position et le ton qu'il avait adopté, il avait presque l'impression d'être en train de tenter d'amadouer l'une des créatures effrayées et blessées d'Hagrid.

Il maudit à nouveau la famille moldue de Lily. Peut-être Harry n'arriverait-il jamais à être totalement en confiance, peut-être les dommages étaient-ils trop profondément ancrés en lui. Il fut surpris de la profondeur du chagrin qui l'accabla à cette pensée. Et puis à ce moment là, il y eut une étincelle d'espoir.

La première fois qu'il avait utilisé le mot 'petit', le garçon s'était détendu. A la deuxième il rayonnait littéralement. Même s'il ne soutenait toujours pas le regard du professeur, Severus pouvait voir un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. C'était comme si le simple usage du mot 'petit' lui avait donné la permission de l'être, d'être un enfant, tout simplement. Il le voyait à travers son langage corporel, dans les petits gestes de réconfort que le garçon s'octroyait, comme la façon dont il massait ses mains. La gauche d'abord, puis la droite, dans une caresse légère. Presque de la même manière qu'une mère aurait caressé la main d'un enfant pour le rassurer et le réconforter.

A cette pensée, sa gorge se noua.

S'intimant d'être patient, il tendit une main pour faire signe à Harry de s'approcher et répéta sa question.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas parler ? »

Quelques pas de plus. Si proche, mais pas encore assez. Un haussement d'épaules fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut. Snape dut admettre qu'il avait espéré libérer un flot de paroles. Quand ce serait le moment, supposait-il…

Voyant qu'il n'était pas fâché ni déçu de son absence de réponse, Harry s'approcha à nouveau, assez près pour être à portée de bras.

« Je pense que tu le sais, Harry, tu ne le réalises simplement pas. Et c'est aussi tout à fait normal. Nous faisons tous des choses sans en être conscient sur le moment. »

Doucement... doucement... il tendit une main, juste son pouce en réalité, pour caresser le dos de la main d'Harry. Il espérait que le geste adoucirait ses prochains mots. Il y avait un temps pour le réconfort, mais il ne couverait pas le garçon. Cela ne serait bon pour aucun d'entre eux.

Il fut content de voir Harry répondre positivement à son langage gestuel. Quand il reprit la parole, il était toujours accroupi au niveau d'Harry, le garçon reposant contre sa poitrine.

Ajustant légèrement sa voix, il passa d'un ton doux à un ton ferme. Ce n'était pas l'autorité d'un professeur qu'il avait besoin d'exprimer maintenant, et il en était conscient.

.

« Même si tu ne veux pas parler, Harry, tu ne peux pas te permettre de rester totalement silencieux. Si tu ne peux pas prononcer l'incantation, tes sorts en pâtiront. Et dans ce cas là, tu risque de manquer ton année. Cette magie accidentelle est sous ton contrôle. Si tu veux parler, alors tu le pourras.

Il fit pivoter Harry pour qu'il le regarde, posant ses mains sur les épaules du garçon.

« Je te demande donc deux choses pour remédier à cette situation. Premièrement, tu prononceras les incantations en classe. Pour le moment, je me contenterai de cela et je demanderai aux autres professeurs de te laisser écrire les réponses aux questions qu'ils te posent. Et tu diras également un mot ou deux par jour de toi-même, à moi ou à tes amis. Si tu fais ce que je te demande en classe, je ne te pousserais pas à la maison. Est-ce que nous nous comprenons ? »

Harry ferma ses yeux un instant, avala difficilement sa salive et répondit: « Oui. »

Si simple, ce petit mot. Mais c'était un début, et Severus ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un vrai sourire.

« C'est bien, Harry. C'est très bien. »

********

Ce fut le seul mot qu'Harry prononça ce soir là. Même ses deux irritants petits amis ne purent lui soutirer un mot une fois qu'ils furent mis au courant de la situation. Et pourtant, ils avaient essayé. En réalité, Severus avait du les menacer de les renvoyer dans la tour s'ils ne cessaient pas de harceler Harry.

Il eut enfin droit à une paix et une tranquillité relative pendant que les Gryffondors rendaient visite à leur ami. Plus de temps qu'il ne lui en fallait pour contempler son nouveau style de vie sans ceinture. Il ne les portait certainement pas pour leur utilité, un simple sort d'ajustement sur ses vêtements aurait suffit. Il n'appréciait toutefois guère l'idée de ne pas pouvoir en utiliser pour les années à venir, ou quelque soit le temps que cela prenne à Harry pour finalement réaliser qu'il était en sécurité.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes de réflexion ennuyée sur le sujet avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui venait d'arriver. Il avait automatiquement présumé que ses relations avec Potter allaient perdurer, et potentiellement pendant des années. Et la pensée ne l'avait pas même dérangé ! Pas immédiatement, en tout cas. Elle était devenue à présent, assez perturbante.

Il se plongea dans ses pensées, tentant de rechercher un indice quelconque pour savoir à quel moment ce changement s'était produit. Il ne put en trouver aucun, en dehors de l'utilisation tout aussi perturbante de l'expression 'à la maison' dans leur dernière conversation. Alors qu'il commençait juste à s'habituer à cette nouvelle... relation avec le garçon, son subconscient avait décidé de passer à un niveau supérieur.

Il avait besoin de se servir un bon verre de whisky. Chose qu'il ne ferait pas, étant donné qu'Harry était dans les donjons.

Depuis quand cela importait-il ? Qu'y avait-il de si important dans la présence du petit garçon ? N'était-il pas libre de faire ce qu'il voulait dans ses propres quartiers ?

Il jeta un oeil à la bouteille sur l'étagère, mais ne fit pas un geste. Non, il était très clair que bien qu'il ne soit plus un Mangemort, Severus n'était pas un homme libre.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre où les trois enfants se trouvaient, dans un calme étonnant. Bien trop calme, en réalité. Des Gryffondors silencieux étaient généralement des Gryffondors en train de mijoter quelque chose.

Il frappa mais n'attendit que quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il n'y avait rien de directement suspect, bien que le fils Weasley ait un regard étrange et Granger ce petit air supérieur. Quant à Harry, il avait un air coupable mais c'était vraiment léger. Aussi, au lieu de se lancer dans un sermon, il se contenta de dire :

« Harry, il est l'heure d'aller au lit. Tes amis devraient retourner à la tour. »

« Mais il est seulement neuf heures ! Il reste même encore une heure avant le couvre-feu ! » Le visage de Ronald Weasley avait rapidement prit la même teinte que ses cheveux.

« Les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, je pense en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui est bon pour M. Potter que vous. Et il vient à nouveau d'avoir une longue et difficile journée. Sans compter le fait que vous soyez en train de comploter ; ce qui, j'ajouterais, n'est pas une idée brillante à faire dans les quartiers d'un professeur. A l'avenir, je suggère que vous gardiez vos plans illicites pour la salle commune des Gryffondors. Maintenant, il est temps de dire bonne nuit. »

Ron s'emporta à ces mots et se tourna vers Harry.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici, Harry, tu peux revenir dans la tour et ne pas te préoccuper des _heures de coucher_ » Ces derniers mots furent prononcés avec une ironie admirable pour un enfant de onze ans.

Snape observa quelques secondes Harry, pris par la pression que ses amis lui imposaient. Quand il fut clair que le garçon était incapable de céder à qui que ce soit, il parla. Oui, les liens entre les personnes entravaient leur liberté, mais ils étaient aussi là pour leur permettre d'être en sécurité. Peut-être était-il temps que quelqu'un en érige pour Harry.

« En temps normal, Harry aurait, en effet, le choix de dormir ou non dans les donjons. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ce soir. Il restera ici, où il pourra avoir tout le repos dont il a besoin. Et étant donné que je ne vais pas commencer à justifier mes décisions auprès d'enfants, c'est tout ce que j'aurai à dire sur le sujet. »

Il se prépara à rencontrer du défi dans les yeux du garçon, pensant même que Harry suivrait ses amis dehors. Il avait certainement le droit de le faire, en dépit des manœuvres de Severus. Il n'avait pas de réelle prise sur le garçon. Mais ce fut un soulagement non dissimulé qu'il lut sur le visage d'Harry, presque comme s'il en était content.

Il était clair qu'il avait vu juste concernant son besoin de limites. Harry n'était pas encore assez mature pour choisir entre sa santé et ses amis et il était soulagé qu'on ait pris cette décision pour lui. De plus, de cette façon, personne ne lui reprocherait rien et une fois de plus Snape serait le méchant.

Ignorant l'air renfrogné de Weasley et le regard entendu et déconcertant de Granger, il se tourna pour quitter la pièce avec un simple « Dans cinq minutes, Harry » en guise d'au revoir.


	19. Chapter 19

Les semaines qui suivirent furent incroyablement tendues pour Harry. Ron était toujours ahuri par son comportement et ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Harry obéissait si docilement à Snape. Harry savait que son ami lui enviait sa situation. Pas de parents signifiait personne à écouter, en tout cas pas à Poudlard. Les parents de Ron maintenaient une forte présence dans la vie de leurs enfants même lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école, ce que Ron trouvait étouffant.

Alors non, il ne comprenait pas la position d'Harry, et de temps en temps Harry le surprenait à l'observer. Pas de façon méchante, mais de façon telle qu'il avait l'impression que Ron pensait qu'il était une sorte d'alien. Ou de monstre. Il était toujours le monstre de quelqu'un, pas vrai ?

Et Hermione, eh bien, Hermione comprenait Harry un peu _trop_ bien. Elle s'était jeté sur lui à la minute même où Snape avait dit qu'il était temps de dire aurevoir, qu'il devait rester dans les donjons. Il n'était pas sur qu'il ait eut le temps de fermer la porte avant que son amie ne se mette à parler. Harry comprenait qu'elle soit inquiète pour lui, mais le simple souvenir de cet épisode le faisait rougir de honte et d'embarras.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu l'écoutes, Harry, je ne comprends pas ! » avait à nouveau protesté Ron. Hermione lui avait jeté un regard ennuyé, puis avait regardé Harry avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la sympathie.

« Harry, est-ce que ta volonté d'écouter le Professeur Snape a quelque chose à voir avec ton signe pour lui ? »

Son coeur sombra dans son estomac et rebondit dans sa gorge. S'il n'avait pas déjà été incapable de parler, il en aurait été muet de stupeur. C'était quelque chose de privé, et bien qu'il ait été conscient que son amie ait recherché le sens du signe qu'il avait crée, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle en parlerait.

Ca avait été une chose stupide à faire, vraiment, de créer un signe personnel pour le professeur. Ce n'était pas comme si Snape était un nom si long. Bon sang, il aurait aussi bien pu l'épeler aussi vite que le temps que prenait son signe... Mais il n'en avait pas envie.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi aux deux signes qui en étaient venus à représenter le Maître des Potions. Sur le moment, il avait juste été reconnaissant et si soulagé, et juste... bien. Il n'avait pas de mot pour cela alors, mais à présent il pensait que c'était peut etre simplement ce que signifiait se sentir protégé et en sécurité. Pour la première fois de sa vie, un adulte essayait de l'aider, pas de lui faire du mal. Et soudain tout s'était embrouillé dans sa tête.

Parce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il voulait de cette protection. Il pensait qu'il avait abandonné ce rêve il y a bien longtemps, qu'il était bien trop vieux pour compter sur quelqu'un de cette façon. Apparemment, il s'était trompé, car non seulement il ne rejetait pas les efforts de Snape, mais il les appréciait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

Il absorbait la moindre once de sécurité et de protection comme une éponge et pour dire la vérité, il était horrifié de l'étendue de ses propres besoins. C'était embarrassant, et lui faisait penser que Snape avait peut être raison quand il l'avait appelé 'stupide petit garçon'

Mais l'embarras ne l'arrêtait pas, et alors que le temps passait, les mots qu'il avait choisis pour le signe du professeur se liaient plus étroitement encore à l'homme lui-même. Il ne pouvait plus regarder Snape à présent sans penser les mots, en particulier le second. Des fois, des fois il pensait même à sa version secrète, celle qu'il n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais été capable de dire à voix haute.

Il l'avait pensé cette nuit là, doucement, pour lui même, le mot un simple murmure même dans son esprit. Comme si quelqu'un aurait pu entendre ses pensées s'il les avait pensées trop fort. Après l'épisode de magie accidentelle, les ceintures, les questions d'Hermione et, de façon plus absurde encore, Snape lui demandant s'il s'était brossé les dents, il était allé au lit avec ce mot dans le coeur, à défaut de l'avoir sur les lèvres.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le son de ses amis appelant son nom et rougit violemment. Une fois de plus, Hermione était en train de l'observer comme si elle pouvait lire ses pensées, et il aurait vraiment voulu qu'elle arrête de faire ça. Se renfrognant, il se tourna vers eux.

« Il est l'heure d'aller en cours de Potions, » lui dit elle avec un regard apitoyé.

Il se leva et saisit le parchemin qu'ils avaient utilisé pour tenter de tirer quelque chose des informations qu'ils avaient trouvé concernant la pierre philosophale. Il avaient été obsédés par leur liste de 'suspects' toute la semaine et en dépit de ses arguments, il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre les autres de retirer Snape de la liste. L'incident lors du premier match de quidditch était suffisant pour que ses amis continuent de considérer l'homme comme un suspect. Harry, cependant, était convaincu qu'il y avait plus derrière cela qu'ils n'en avaient conscience. C'était juste une chose de plus à ajouter à sa frustration de ces derniers jours.

Alors même qu'il prenait la défense du professeur devant ses amis, Harry éprouvait une forte envie de crier après l'homme chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans les donjons. Il rit amèrement de lui-même devant l'ironie de la situation. Snape serait probablement ravi qu'il crie, étant donné la façon dont l'homme ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il ne parlait pas. Et pour rendre les choses encore pires, au début de la semaine le professeur était revenu sur sa décision de le laisser ne pas répondre verbalement aux questions en classe.

Harry en avait été furieux et contrarié. Il avait fait confiance à l'homme et avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé en incantant en classe, mais apparemment ce n'était pas assez.

« Je pensais qu'en te donnant un peu plus de temps pour t'habituer à parler en classe, tu commencerait à parler plus de toi même, mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Peut être les Gryffondors devraient-ils être réputés pour leur entêtement et non leur courage. »

_Et c'est lui qui dit ça ! _Bouillonna Harry.

« Et juste pour être sûr que nous nous comprenons bien... » fit Snape d'une voix traînante en sortant quelque chose de sa poche. Il la posa à plat sur le bureau et Harry pâlit en reconnaissant l'objet. Le serment d'obéissance qu'il avait donné à Snape pour Noël. Oh, non !

La colère et la peur manquèrent de le submerger. Saisissant le papier et ses affaire, il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, mais pas avant que son professeur n'assène le dernier coup.

« Je crois que vous me devez un mot ou deux, M. Potter. »

Arg, bon sang ! Pivotant sur ses talons, il lança les deux mots accusateur à Snape, d'une voix plus croassante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Sale type ! » cria-t il, avant de quitter les donjons dans une telle précipitation qu'il n'entendit pas le profeseur éclater d'un petit rire triste.

Snape l'avait retrouvé un moment plus tard, en train de vomir dans les toilettes des garçons du troisième étage. Harry ne le remarqua pas avant qu'il ne l'entende murmurer quelque chose à propos des 'stupides petits garçons', et qu'il ne sente une main fraîche brosser les cheveux de son visage. Snape lui tendit un flacon.

« Bois ça, c'est une potion pour calmer ton estomac. » Il fit ce qu'on lui demandait, bien que la potion ait un goût de craie. Un autre flacon fut pressé entre ses mains. « Une potion rafraîchissante, pour ta bouche. »

Harry devait accorder cela à Snape, il pensait à tout. Celle-ci avait le goût de menthe et de neige. Se sentant nettement mieux, il se jeta sans penser contre l'homme. Il était toujours fâché après lui, mais s'il devait être honnête avec lui même, il voulait aussi s'endormir juste là où il était. Se rouler en boule contre la poitrine ferme du professeur et être porté au lit.

La confusion et la contradiction de la situation lui arrachèrent un grognement de frustration, et il leva son bras pour essuyer son visage de toute la saleté qu'il sentait. Mais avant qu'il ait pu le faire, Snape l'avait arrêté et avait essuyé son visage avec un mouchoir.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu te rendes malade. Mais le plus tôt tu recommenceras à parler, le moins tu seras anxieux à ce sujet. »

Harry en doutait. Il en doutait beaucoup.

Snape l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor et c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'homme. Jusqu'à maintenant. Le cours de potions n'était que dans quelques minutes, et bien que les autres professeurs ne lui aient pas encore demandé de répondre à lreurs questions, il savait que Snape ne serait pas aussi indulgent.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva à fixer le tableau quinze minutes plus tard, alors que Snape décrivait la potion qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Une potion pour calmer l'estomac. Et les gens pensaient que le professeur n'avait pas d'humour.

« M. Potter, pouvez vous me dire quels sont les effets de cette potion? »

Est-ce que c'était sa question ? Etait-il sérieux ? Il prit une grande inspiration. « Ca, ça calme l'estomac, monsieur. » Sa réponse ressemblait trop à un murmure au goût d'Harry.

« Agit-elle lentement ou rapidement ? »

« R-r-rapidement, monsieur. »

« Et si elle est préparée correctement, quelle couleur devrait elle avoir ? »

« Blanc grisâtre. » Assez proche de la couleur de son propre visage à cet instant, sans aucun doute.

« Correct, M. Potter. »

Et voilà_. Le début de la fin_, songea Harry.

Il rumina sa rancune pendant tout le repas ce soir là, avant de se diriger vers les donjons en tapant des pieds. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à sa chaise que Snape l'avait déjà pris à parti.

« Tu ne te permettrais pas de faire irruption chez un autre professeur pour faire un scandale à propos des cours, alors ne prend pas avantage des circonstances pour le faire maintenant. »

Il ne leva même pas les yeux en disant cela, aussi Harry se jeta-t il sur la chaise face à Snape avec... zèle. Il pensait attirer l'attention de l'homme en la faisant grincer tandis qu'il la tirait en arrière, mais le professeur ne leva toujours pas le regard.

« Si tu veux attirer mon attention, peut-être devrais-tu dire quelque chose. »

Oh, pour l'amour du ciel !

« Pas parler. » Cela faisait deux mots, peut-être que cela suffirait pour que Snape le laisse tranquille.

Le sorcier soupira de façon presque triste et le coeur d'Harry chavira. Il n'aimait pas le décevoir. Mais Snape recommença à le harceler, et il ne se sentit plus du tout coupable.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé aujourd'hui, Harry. Un mot de plus, peut être? »

« Non. »

Cette fois ce fût au tour de Snape d'être ennuyé. « Je dois arrêter de tomber dans ce piège grossier, » murmura-t il pour lui même.

Harry saisit son parchemin. 'Vous aviez dit que vous ne m'ennuieriez pas avec cela à la maison !' écrivit-il, inconscient de répéter le mot que l'homme avait utilisé quelques semaines auparavant.

Etrangement, Snape se colora à ces mots et sembla... attristé. C'est du moins ce qu'Harry supposait. Il n'avait jamais vu l'homme prit de remord auparavant, il ne pouvait donc que deviner.

« Tu as raison. C'est ce que j'ai dit. Et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je te laisserais faire comme tu l'entends, pour autant que tu puisses te maintenir à niveau en classe. Mais le directeur et le professeur McGonagall commencent à s'inquiéter. Les gens ne cessent pas normalement de parler, et ne se lancent pas par accident des sorts de silence à moins qu'il n'y ait quelque chose qui n'aille pas. »

Une fois de plus, la tornade des émotions d'Harry se mit à bouillir en lui. Son professeur semblait triste et inquiet. Harry en était à la fois touché et irrité. Evidemment que quelque chose n'allait pas !

Prenant son parchemin, il se mit à écrire si vite et avec tant d'émotions que l'encre coula. Mais ses mots étaient clairs.

'A quoi ça me sert de parler ? Quel bien ça m'a fait? Personne ne m'écoute. Pas ma tante quand je l'ai suppliée d'arrêter mon oncle, pas les professeurs quand je leur ait dit que ma famille me faisait du mal, pas mes amis quand je vous ait défendu, et même pas vous quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard ! Alors dites moi, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'embêter avec ça ?!'

Il observa Snape pendant qu'il lisait ces mots et passait les doigts dans ses longues mèches graisseuses. Il ferma les yeux et murmura dans ses paumes. « C'est vrai. Nous t'avons tous failli. »

Après un moment, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Il tira sur les robes de Severus et lui tendit le parchemin, sur lequel était écris : 'Est-ce que je peux aller dans l'autre chambre?'

« Tu n'as pas besoin de demander la permission, petit » répondit Snape, en pressant brièvement des doigts.

Il entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit, tentant de contenir toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait. Le bruit du parchemin de ce matin se froissant dans sa poche le rappela à des problèmes plus immédiats.

Il ne pouvait peut-être pas se décider à parler, ni même comprendre les vraies raisons derrière cela. Mais il pouvait faire quelque chose pour cette frustration-la.

Il sortit le parchemin et le posa sur le bureau, avant de prendre sa baguette. Il visa le bout de papier et répéta les mots qu'il avait entendu Snape dire à Noël.

« _Incendio !_ » croassa-t il. Le papier s'enflamma, mais il ne s'éteignit pas en quelques seconde comme ses gants l'avaient fait. Au lieu de cela, le feu s'étendit à ses livres de classe et ils commencèrent à fumer. La panique le gagna et il tenta de crier pour que Snape l'entende, mais rien ne sortit. La fumée devenait de plus en plus épaisse et il s'avança pour prendre le livre en feu quand il entendit l'ordre.

« Recule-toi !_ Aguamenti _! »

Harry regarda l'eau éteindre les flammes, les yeux écarquillés. Après cela, tout ce qu'il put voir fut les yeux de Snape, et ils étaient furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Oh, il avait vraiment des ennuis, maintenant.


	20. Chapter 20

Cela ne faisait pas cinq minutes que Potter était sorti quand Severus sentit la fumée. Il savait que le garçon avait un don pour les ennuis, mais cette fois, ça allait trop loin !

Il se glissa dans la deuxième chambre à temps pour voir Harry saisir l'un des livres de cours sur le bureau. Un livre qui se trouvait être en feu ! Stupide enfant ! Pourquoi diable essayait-il à mettre sa main nue sur une flamme ? De toute évidence, son instinct de survie était encore pire que ce que Severus avait pensé jusque là.

« Recule ! _Aguamenti _! »

Il regarda l'eau tomber en cascade sur le petit feu. Quand il fut sûr qu'il était éteint, il se retourna vers son élève. Il se pencha pour rencontrer le regard d'Harry et demanda, la mâchoire crispée : « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

De grands yeux verts soutinrent son regard pendant un bref moment, puis Harry essaya de parler, en vain. Le regard du garçon quitta alors son visage, mais pas avant que Severus n'ait pu remarquer à quel points ils étaient soudain devenus brillants.

« Essaie encore. »

Mais au lieu de tenter de parler, Harry leva sa baguette et fit un geste.

« Tu as lancé un sort? ». Un hochement de tête affirmatif lui répondit, mais rien d'autre.

« Incendio, je présume ? » Un autre hochement. La colère s'empara à nouveau de lui et sa main se crispa sur sa baguette par réflexe. « Suis moi. » Puis, après un instant de réflexion, il ajouta : « Nous allons au salon. J'ai besoin d'une tasse de thé avant qu'on ne parle de tout ça. »

Il savait, avant même d'avoir lancé l'aguamenti, que l'enfant réagirait mal à sa colère. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Severus n'avait aucune intention de laisser Potter passer sa vie sans punition juste à cause de son histoire douloureuse ; le garçon devait apprendre la différence entre une punition méritée et les mauvais traitement que les moldus lui avaient faits subir.

Evidement, Harry ne s'assit pas à table quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce en question et resta devant la porte, hésitant, jusqu'à ce que Severus ne grogne « Assieds toi ! ». Le silence s'installa tandis que Severus appelait les cuisines pour avoir du thé. Il déposa une tasse face à lui et à Harry et demanda d'un ton sec: « Où as-tu appris ce sort ? »

Harry ne bougea pas. « Regarde moi quand je te parle! » Ces fichus yeux verts le fixèrent à travers sa frange. Tentant à nouveau de se calmer, il reprit : « Correctement, s'il te plait. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, un contact visuel n'implique aucun manque de respect. C'est tout l'inverse, en réalité. »

Le garçon leva complètement les yeux cette fois, mais Snape pu voir qu'ils étaient posés sur un point légèrement au sud de ses propres yeux. Il faudrait bien que cela suffise. D'un accio, il fit venir la plume et le parchemin d'Harry et répéta sa question. Mais au lieu de les utiliser, Harry leva simplement le bras et le désigna à travers la table.

« Moi ? Quand... ah. A Noël. Bien. Il y a une grande différente entre vous et moi, monsieur Potter. J'espère sincèrement que tu ne vas pas répéter chaque sort que tu verras un professeur utiliser ! »

Les cheveux noirs d'Harry volèrent dans les airs alors qu'il secouait la tête et Severus fit une note mentale pour se rappeler de lui apprendre la signification de « question rhétorique » dans un futur proche. Celui lui épargnerait probablement des maux de tête.

« Tu es un garçon de onze ans peu entraîné qui a été éduqué par des moldus. Tu n'as pas à jouer avec des sorts aussi dangereux. As-tu la moindre idée de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ?! » Sa voix s'éleva à nouveau malgré lui. Harry tressaillit, et Severus ne put que prendre une grande inspiration et boire une longue gorgée de thé. Un moment plus tard, il ajouta : « Il y a une raison pour laquelle ce sort n'est enseigné qu'aux classes les plus avancées. Tu aurais pu être gravement blessé. »

Le ton plus calme et résigné de sa voix sembla affecter le garçon plus encore que les cris, nota curieusement Snape, en voyant Harry faire des cercles avec sa cuillère dans la tasse de thé. Il n'avait pas réellement fini sa leçon et elle n'était certainement pas acquise pour l'enfant, mais il supposait que le reste pouvait attendre le lendemain matin. Harry semblait déjà prêt à s'endormir sur place, bien qu'il fasse de son mieux pour luter contre le sommeil. Retenant un soupir, Severus regarda par dessus sa tasse et dit sèchement :

« Si tu as l'intention de jouer avec ton thé et de ne pas le boire, peut-être devrais tu te préparer à aller au lit. » Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas une suggestion.

Il se replongea dans ses pensées, tellement prit par la recherche d'une réponse appropriée à l'incident de la soirée qu'il ne vit pas la lueur inquiète dans les yeux d'Harry quand il quitta la pièce.

Ce ne fut donc qu'une heure et demie, trois sorts de réchauffement sur sa tasse et un appel par poudre de cheminette plus tard qu'il se rendit dans la chambre du garçon pour vérifier que tout allait bien. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, et il aperçut la forme recroquevillée d'Harry sous les draps. Levant sa baguette, Snape lança un sort pour évacuer l'odeur de papier brûler dans la pièce et faire disparaître les cendres qui maculaient le bureau.

Alors qu'il s'attelait à sa tache habituelle de plier les vêtements du garçon ( Il savait qu'Harry essayait, mais c'était un cas désespéré ), il remarqua les yeux verts brillants qui le suivaient à travers la pièce. Il ne dit rien tout d'abord, et rangea les chaussures d'Harry sous le lit pour qu'il ne trébuche pas dessus en se levant.

Puis il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, tentant de ne pas rire à la vue des yeux fermés d'Harry qui prétendait s'être rendormi. Tandis qu'il remontait les couvertures sur les épaules de l'enfant, il se demanda si ses propres peurs et insécurités étaient aussi transparentes quand il était petit. Au lieu de repousser instantanément la pensée comme il l'aurait habituellement fait, il la suivit jusqu'à sa conclusion logique.

S'il avait été aussi désespéré que Potter, autant en manque d'attention, dans ce cas, pourquoi personne ne lui en avait-il offert ?

Se forçant à revenir au présent, il prit un des jouets familiers sur l'étagère et le transforma en fauteuil. Il sortit un article sur les potions d'une poche cachée de ses robes et dit doucement, comme s'il jouait le jeu du garçon, « Rendors-toi, Harry. »

Il était bien plus tard qu'il ne l'avait pensé quand il se retira enfin dans sa propre chambre.

« Nous allons quitter le château pour un bon moment aujourd'hui, as tu ta cape d'extérieur ? » fut la première chose que Severus dit à Harry au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin. Le garçon ensommeillé parut surpris et secoua la tête.

« Je devrais rétrécir une des miennes, dans ce cas ; il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, nous avons un emploi du temps à respecter. Mange rapidement et habille-toi. Nous partons dans trois quarts d'heure.»

Tandis qu'Harry finissait son déjeuner, une pensée irrationnelle lui traversa l'esprit : le renvoyaient-ils à la maison à cause de ce qu'il avait fait ? Ils allaient sûrement lui donner une deuxième chance ? Toutes ses affaires étaient dans la tour.

Saisissant ses éternels plume et parchemin, il gribouilla une question: 'Dois-je aller chercher mes affaires dans la tour ?'

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu ne traînes et que tu perdes du temps à discuter avec tes amis. Tu n'as qu'à utiliser une des miennes comme je l'ai suggéré. »

Bon, ça ne l'avançait pas du tout. Il essaya une autre tactique. 'Quand est-ce que nous serons de retour ? J'ai dis à Ron et hermione que je travaillerais avec eux plus tard.'

Snape leva un sourcil à ces mots. « Travailler ? J'en suis sûr, » fit-il d'un ton traînant. « Je ne peux pas te dire précisément combien de temps nous serons partis, mais je suis certain que tu auras retrouvé tes amis pour le dîner. »

Harry n'avait jamais été si soulagé de sa vie.

« As tu déjà vu quelqu'un transplaner, Harry? » demanda le professeur tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient rapidement hors du château, en direction de Pré au lard.

Harry secoua la tête et Severus ralentit le pas pour que le garçon puisse le suivre plus facilement.

« Le transplanage permet aux sorciers et aux sorcières de voyager très rapidement, presque instantanément, entre deux points. C'est, cependant, un moyen privilégié de déplacement que seuls des sorciers adultes peuvent utiliser. Je vais te faire transplaner avec moi, mais tu dois bien t'accrocher . »

Il y eut un moment de malaise, pendant lequel aucun des deux ne sut exactement quoi faire, puis Severus tendit sa main. Harry la saisit, fixant leurs deux mains enlacées du regard comme s'il essayait de mémoriser ce moment. Severus ne put résister à l'envie de serrer légèrement la petite main, avant de transplaner.

Il seraient apparus devant l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste sans un bruit si Harry n'avait pas trébuché et n'était pas tombé sur ses genoux. Severus tressaillit de compassion, et se réprimanda mentalement pour ne pas avoir mieux tenu son petit passager.

Il aida Harry à se relever sans faire d'histoire, demandant juste « Tu t'es fait mal? » Harry secoua la tête, rougissant , et essuya la poussière de sa cape. Avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas vers l'entrée du bâtiment, cependant, son professeur l'avait arrêté et avait sorti sa baguette. Il ne la brandit pas, mais se contenta de la tenir dans sa main droite et de lancer un sort doucement tout en passant les doigts sur la cicatrice d'Harry.

« Ceci est entre toi et moi. Personne n'a besoin de savoir que tu es là, » offrit-il en guise d'explication.

Harry apprécia que Snape prenne à nouveau sa main tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans l'hôpital. Et ils n'étaient même pas en train de voyager à la façon des sorciers !

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital en effervescence, le garçon sembla rétrécir et se pressa contre Snape. Ce n'était pas une sensation totalement désagréable, bien que cela rende la marche difficile. Atteignant le bureau de la réception, il prit son ton le plus autoritaire et annonça :

« Bonjour, nous devons nous rendre au service des Accidents Magiques. »

« Nom du patient ? »

« Aucun. »

La réceptionniste leva finalement les yeux, légèrement troublée et définitivement lasse. « j'ai besoin de connaître le nom du patient que vous visitez, monsieur. »

« Nous ne venons voir personne en particulier. Je voudrais visiter le service. » Puis, avant qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de protester, il ajouta : « Quelqu'un a décidé d'expérimenter un Incendio sans surveillance. »

Elle étudia Harry pendant un moment et Severus remarqua avec une pointe d'admiration que le garçon parvenait à avoir l'air à la fois plein de défi, embarrassé, contrit et agacé. Tournant à nouveau son regard vers lui, la sorcière leva un sourcil, légèrement amusée alors qu'elle répondait : « Prenez cette porte, troisième étage. » Elle ajouta plus sérieusement, comme si elle y avait pensé après : « Les brûlés se trouvent dans le couloir de droite. »

Il hocha la tête en guise de remerciement, prit les badges pour visiteurs et se remit en marche.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder de tous les côtés tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur, et il était clair qu'il ne saisissait pas bien ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ici. La raison allait lui devenir terriblement clair dans un moment, Severus en était sûr.

La première victime était une petite fille. Plus petite qu'Harry, pensa t il, bien que ce soit difficile d'en être sur avec tous les bandages. Une femme se reposait dans une chaise près du lit. Ils ne rentrèrent pas dans la pièce ; c'était inutile pour bien se faire comprendre. Au lieu de cela, il parcourut subrepticement son fichier médical accroché à la porte.

« Elle est là depuis une semaine. Brûlures au troisième degré sur son visage et sa poitrine. Elle survivra, mais elle en gardera de profondes cicatrices. »

Une petite main vint instinctivement se poser sur le front marqué, et Harry leva les yeux vers le professeur en mimant le geste d'une baguette qu'on agite.

« La magie ne peut pas tout arranger, Harry, » dit-il calmement en regardant le garçon. Il détourna le regard quand il ajouta « Même si on le désire très fort. »

Ils continuèrent leur visite, regardant dans les chambres des patients comme un zoo tragique et horrible. Severus commenta chacun d'entre eux, depuis le bébé qui hurlait de douleur jusqu'au garçon qui se préparait à quitter l'hôpital. Savoir à l'avance que la plupart des victimes d'incendio seraient des enfants ( tous trop jeunes et pas assez entraînés pour maîtriser le sort ) ne rendit pas la visite macabre plus facile pour l'homme, et Harry semblait devenir un peu plus vert avec chaque nouveau cas.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une chambre où la victime se trouvait être une femme adulte. Elle était horriblement brûlée, constatèrent ils, tous ses bandages étaient souillés de sang et de pus. Elle était heureusement inconsciente. Son seul compagnon était un homme penché sur le lit vide à côté d'elle, sanglotant. Snape entreprit de s'éloigner rapidement avec le garçon ; cette scène dépassait les limites et c'était de toute évidence un moment personnel. une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

C'était l'infirmière de la réception.

« Ils sont arrivés la nuit dernière. Cette femme, son mari et un enfant de sept ou huit ans. Leur fils. Il a mis le feu à la maison et ils n'ont pas réussi à maîtriser le feu à temps. Elle a été brûlée en tentant de sauver le garçon, de le sortir de sa chambre. Elle a réussi, mais il a succombé à ses blessures tôt ce matin. »

Automatiquement, Severus tendit les mains pour trouver Harry. Il n'eut pas à aller loin ; le garçon tremblait de tout son corps, tout contre lui. L'avait-il poussé trop loin en voulant marquer son esprit ?

Il baissa le regard et vit qu'Harry était comme hypnotisé par le spectacle de la femme sur le lit. Il pressa rapidement son épaule et les yeux verts se dégagèrent pour rencontrer ceux du professeur, clairement choqués.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il recommencera à jouer avec Incendio. » La remarque de l'infirmière rompit le moment et Severus répondit « Non, en effet. Merci de votre aide. »

Ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers l'entrée dans un silence sinistre, chacun pris par ses pensées. Tandis qu'il rendait les badges d'accès à l'infirmière et s'éloignait, il jeta un nouveau regard à Harry.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis de l'hôpital, toutes le courage du garçon sévapora. Severus pu voir sa bouche se tordre et supposa qu'il essayait de ne pas pleurer. Après un instant, Harry prit une grande inspiration frémissante et fit deux signes. Maison- S'il vous plait.

Il s'approcha pour attirer Harry contre lui, pour le protéger pendant le transplanage et remarqua à quel point le garçon tremblait fort. Dans une décision éclair, il prit le garçon dans ses bras et l'installa sur une hanche osseuse. « Accroche toi bien à moi, Harry, » dit-il.

La recommandation était cependant inutile, le garçon avait enfoui son visage dans son cou et agrippait ses robes comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ce n'était cependant pas fini. Il devait être sûr que ça ne se reproduirait pas. D'un mouvement raide, il placa une chaise dans un coin et d'un accio, fit venir un livre de son bureau. Il conduisit Harry jusqu'à la chaise et demanda « Est-ce que tu t 'es fait mal en tombant ? »

Harry secoua la tête, mais Severus retroussa les jambes de son pantalon révélant de larges bleus sur les genoux. Il soupira et lança un rapide sort de soin, se sentant plus soulagé qu'il n'aurait du quand la peau sur les genoux osseux reprirent une couleur normale.

« Ne refais jamais ça. Si tu es blessé, je veux que tu me le dise pour que je puisse te soigner. » Il leva le menton du garçon et continua « Tu ne dois pas te punir toi même de cette façon, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Satisfait du hochement de tête affirmatif qu'il reçu en réponse, le professeur se leva et tourna la chaise, avec le garçon dessus, pour faire face au coin. Il mit le livre dans les mains d'Harry et ordonna : « Tu resteras sur cette chaise, à lire ce livre et à réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actions jusqu'à ce que je te dise que ça suffit ».

Puis il s'installa pour noter ses copies, sans grand succès. Toutes les deux minutes, il levait les yeux pour s'assurer qu'Harry progressait dans le livre. Il provenait du rayon sécurité magique de la bibliothèque de Poudlard ; il était approprié pour l'age d'Harry, et donc pas trop traumatisant, bien que Severus soit conscient qu'il contenait plus d'une « histoire édifiante ».

Il ne fallut pas un quart d'heure pour qu'il entende le premier sanglot en provenance du coin. Il ne dit rien alors, et se leva seulement quand les pleurs s'intensifièrent ; le garçon pleurait à chaudes larmes et de cette manière désordonnée dont seuls les enfants semblaient être capables.

C'était trop, même pour lui. Il tenta de ne pas penser à toutes les fois où Potter s'était mis à pleurer dans cette pièce.

« Harry, tourne toi s'il te plait. » Le garçon essuya son visage avec sa manche et Snape ne put s'empêcher de grimacer Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour une stupide leçon d'étiquette.

« Est-ce que tu comprend pourquoi ce que tu as fait était mal ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Tu aurais pu être gravement blessé, ou tué. Dumbledore, tes amis et tes camarades, tous auraient été terriblement blessés si quelque chose t'étais arrivé. »

Un autre sanglot, et Harry pointa son doigt vers lui, son visage pitoyable et interrogatif. Snape savait ce qu'il demandait.

« Tu veux savoir ce que j'aurais ressenti s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? »

Il hocha la tête à nouveau. Snape se demanda, pendant un instant, à quel point il devait être honnête. Puis son esprit revint à ses réflexions de la nuit précédente, quand il s'était demandé pourquoi il n'avait jamais reçu l'attention dont il avait si clairement eu besoin de la part d'un adulte. Non, il devait être honnête avec le garçon.

« Moi, je ne ressentirais rien. » Le visage d'Harry se décomposa de façon terrible. Severus fit quelques pas délibérés vers lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à la chaise avant de jeter un regard de l'autre coté de la pièce et d'ajouter : « Je ne ressentirais rien, Harry, car si quelque chose devait t'arriver, je ne crois pas que j'y survivrais."

En entendant cette difficile confession, Harry bondit de sa chaise et traversa la pièce pour se jeter dans les bras de Severus. Les émotions des jours passés le submergèrent et il fallut un moment au professeur pour réaliser qu'Harry était en train de répéter le signe Désolé encore et encore.

Mais au lieu de faire le signe contre sa propre poitrine, comme il le faisait habituellement, Harry bougeait sa main contre celle du professeur, comme s'il essayait de s'excuser encore plus.

Ce fut trop pour Severus, et tout ce qu'il put penser à dire fut « Tout va bien, petit. C'est fini maintenant. »


	21. Chapter 21

Harry passa plusieurs heures dans la salle commune le soir suivant, tentant d'y voir clair dans tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les dernières vingt quatre heures. Il savait qu'il avait été stupide d'essayer ce sort d'incendio. Enfin, il le savait _maintenant._ La journée l'avait épuisé, avec cette visite à l'hôpital et la scène dans les appartements de Snape. Il pensait bien n'avoir plus aucune larme en réserve ; il commençait à être franchement fatigué de pleurnicher tout le temps, pour tout dire.

Mais Snape semblait toujours savoir quoi dire et faire pour lui soutirer de nouvelles larmes. Il ne le faisait probablement pas, mais il y arrivait tout de même. S'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces derniers mois et toutes les choses que le professeur avait faites pour lui, il aurait suspecté qu'il prenait un certain plaisir à faire pleurer Harry.

Ils avaient tous les deux été drainés émotionnellement après leur journée à l'hôpital. Il avait fait ses excuses à son gardien de la seule façon qu'il puisse penser, en répétant les signes contre la poitrine de Snape. Ils étaient restés ainsi quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que le dîner soit servi et Harry s'était précipité à la salle de bain pour laver son visage des larmes qui y avaient séché.

Le silence s'était installé entre eux et le dîner avait été calme ; paisible même. Harry devinait que Snape pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit, que c'était fini, que le professeur n'était plus fâché contre lui. Son soulagement était palpable. Il n'en était pas quitte pour autant, cependant. Tandis qu'ils finissaient leur dessert, Snape lui avait jeté un de ces longs regards perçants auxquels Harry commençait à être habitué, mais dont il ne comprenait toujours pas la signification.

« En dépit de tout ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui, une chose reste claire. Tes humeurs, et plus récemment tes sautes d'humeurs sont devenus passablement fatigants. Je soupçonne que quelque chose te perturbe, ou pèse sur son esprit. Je _suggère_, » dil-il d'une telle façon qu'Harry comprit que c'était tout sauf une suggestion, « que tu prennes un peu de temps pour ruminer ton état d'esprit. Ces réactions excessives ne peuvent pas continuer. »

Harry ne put que fixer son assiette. Il savait que l'homme avait raison, il s'était conduit de manière frustrante, même pour lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il le faisait exprès, il lui semblait juste que tant de pensées et de sentiments différents se bousculaient en lui, et tous semblaient si... excessifs. Il n'était jamais simplement triste, il était malheureux. Il n'était pas juste inquiet, il était anxieux et angoissé. Et quand il était heureux, il avait le plus grand mal à ne pas rire et sourire comme un fou et sauter partout à travers le château.

Et puis il y avait Snape. Et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Harry... il y avait un autre sentiment, quelque chose qui le rendait à la fois plein d'espoir et triste en même temps, qui tordait son estomac et faisait sauter son cœur dans sa gorge la moitié du temps quand il était dans les donjons. Ou qui le laissait confortable et somnolent, comme s'il était enveloppé dans une couverture en face du feu.

Et Snape voulait qu'il s'arrange pour démêler tout ça ? Ca semblait tout à fait impossible. Heureusement, Ron et Hermione étaient là pour le distraire.

Tous deux avaient tenté de discuter de la pierre philosophale à peine était-il revenu dans le dortoir, mais ils s'étaient rapidement arrêtés quand il leur avait expliqué qu'il n'avait plus en sa possession la liste des 'suspects'.

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Oh non ! Snape ne l'a pas trouvée? »

Harry secoua la tête, et espérant les dissuader de s'enfoncer plus dans l'histoire, il se désigna lui même et mima un mouvement de baguette, avant de finalement décider de l'écrire. 'Je l'ai plus ou moins détruit avec un sort.' Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

« Quel sort ? »

Soupirant, il l'écrivit.

« Incendio ! Cool! Ca a marché ? Ca a brûlé vite ou lentement ? C'était comment ? »

« Ronald! » gronda Hermione, « Ce n'est pas cool ! Harry aurait pu être blessé. Ce n'est même pas un sort qu'on a appris. »

« Parce que ça t'a déjà arrêtée, toi ? »

Elle rougit et fronça les sourcils, avant que la curiosité n'ait le dessus sur elle aussi. « Bon, alors, comment ça s'est passé ? »

A contre cœur, Harry s'assit et se mit à écrire l'histoire complète pour ses amis, du moment où il avait lancé le sort jusqu'à leur retour aux donjons. Il leur tendit le parchemin et ils lurent avec avidité. Comment Ron allait-il réagir cette fois ?

Etrangement, ce fut Hermione qui parut bouleversée par l'histoire.

« Harry, c'est horrible ! Il n'aurait pas du faire ça, c'est vraiment horriblement cruel ! »

Avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire, cependant, Ron avait répondu, laissant Harry bouche bée.

« Je ne suis pas, 'Mione. C'est le genre de chose que ferait ma mère, » dit son meilleur ami. Puis il se pencha pour murmurer avec un air de conspirateur « J'essaie toujours de prendre mon air le plus pathétique et désolé, même si je ne le suis pas vraiment. Ca marche toujours ! Tu devrais essayer. »

Hermione éclata de dire, et Harry n'était pas sûr que ce soit à la remarque de Ron ou à l'air abasourdi qu'il était certain d'arborer. Ron eut le bon goût de rougir.

« J'en ai discuté avec mon père. Il m'a expliqué certaines choses. Il m'a dit que je « tenais les choses pour acquises ». Ne te méprends pas, je pense toujours que tu es un peu cinglé, je veux dire, c'est Snape... mais je comprends un peu mieux maintenant. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de serrer son ami dans ses bras.

Ce sujet délicat étant réglé, le trio passa quelques heures à revisiter la liste des suspects ( dont Hermione avait une copie de secours, bien sûr. ). Ils n'était toujours pas plus proches de découvrir qui pouvait vouloir la pierre. Après tout, tout le monde aurait pu. Qui ne voudrait pas vivre éternellement ?

« Je pense qu'on devrait parler à Hagrid, » suggéra Hermione après le cinquième tour de questions toujours identiques.

« Hagrid ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Ron, exprimant les pensées d'Harry comme à son habitude.

« Eh bien, Hagrid adore les animaux. Tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait savoir quelque chose à propos du chien ? Et si nous pouvons en savoir plus à propos du chien, eh bien, ça sera déjà ça. Chaque petite information aide. »

« Bon, je suppose... »

En vérité, Harry ne voyait pas en quoi des informations sur le chien pourraient les aider le moins du monde. Mais il comprenait qu'Hermione soit frustrée par leur manque de progrès, et qu'en savoir plus l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Même si c'était à propos du chien. De plus, ce serait agréable de voir Hagrid, songea Harry. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami géant et il commençait seulement à réaliser maintenant que les choses étaient réglées à quel point il avait négligé sa vie quotidienne.

Enfin, presque réglée, il devait encore... comment Snape avait-il dit ? 'Ruminer son état d'esprit'.

Oui, c'est ça.

Facile.

Il réprima un grognement de frustration.

*********

Il lui fallut une semaine, à se glisser furtivement dans la tour d'astronomie tous les soirs, pour parvenir à affronter la réalité de ce qui occupait ses pensées. Il laissait son esprit vagabonder, espérant que s'il ne censurait pas ses pensées, tout deviendrait clair. Quand une révélation le frappait, il s'asseyait et regardait les étoiles, ou dessinait. Il était devenu plutôt habile avec une plume et un parchemin durant ces derniers mois de silence.

Il en était donc à sa cinquième visite à la tour, occupé à penser et à réfléchir. Ron et Hermione pensaient que sa distraction était due à la pierre philosophale, mais ils étaient loin du compte. C'était la peur de perdre quelque chose, son fragile besoin de ce dont il manquait.

Et d'une certaine façon, il était fâché ; après ses parents pour être morts, après Dumbledore pour l'avoir confié aux Dursley, et même après lui même pour désirer quelque chose sans lequel il avait très bien survécu jusque là.

Jetant un regard au parchemin, il vit ce qu'il avait dessiné et la simple et irréfutable vérité le submergea.

Il voulait que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui. Il voulait un parent.

Et soudain il se sentit très, très fatigué.

Il finit le dessin et le rangea dans ses robes. Il avait fait ce que Snape lui avait demandé. Et même si ce n'était pas un soulagement comme il l'avait espéré, il pouvait retourner aux donjons la conscience tranquille.

Quand Harry pénétra dans les quartiers du professeur, Snape leva les yeux vers lui, un sourcil arqué et ce qui ressemblait à... bon, ce n'était pas exactement un sourire. Plutôt un froncement de sourcils. Un petit éclair de joie parcourut Harry à la vue de l'homme, assis à son bureau comme à l'ordinaire.

« Alors, tu as décidé de réapparaître ? » commenta Snape.

Harry s'installa dans sa chaise habituelle avec assurance et tendit un mot rapidement gribouillé à travers le bureau.

'Je crois que je vous ai manqué!'

Snape se contenta de grogner en roulant des yeux. « Oui, la propreté, la paix et le calme étaient absolument insupportables. »

Harry rit au sarcasme et se mit à fouiller son sac à la recherche de ses devoirs. Le professeur de potions saisit l'opportunité d'ajouter : « Bien que je présume que ton retour signifie que tu as réfléchi, je n'entendais pas suggérer que tu ne viennes plus ici pendant cette période. Oui, tu avais besoin de te figurer ce qui te préoccupait, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être parfait pour venir ici, Harry. Si c'était le cas, je ne vivrais certainement pas ici. »

La chaleur de cette remarque ne quitta pas Harry alors qu'il finissait ses devoirs et se préparait à aller au lit. Jetant ses robes au hasard au bout de son lit, il se sourit à lui-même tandis qu'il se mettait en pyjamas. _Je n'ai pas besoin d'être parfait._ C'était une triste révélation et Harry en était si absorbé qu'il ne réalisa pas que son rouleau de parchemin, celui sur lequel il avait dessiné, était tombé de sa poche et avait roulé sous le lit.

*******

Snape cherchait à tout prit à éviter de noter ses copies. Sans quoi, il ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans la chambre d'Harry ( _quand était ce devenu la chambre d'Harry? _) à trier les restes des affaires de Luka.

Son besoin de remettre son travail l'avait conduis à trier les objets qui avaient appartenu à son filleul, mettant de coté ceux qui étaient clairement trop jeunes pour Harry. Il avait remis la tache à plus tard trop longtemps, craignant d'affronter la réalité de la mort du garçon. Mais la chambre était occupée par un autre garçon à présent, et il était temps qu'elle le reflète.

De plus, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de noter les copies des élèves de première année qui s'empilaient sur son bureau.

Il sortit un carton de jouets et autres babioles diverses qui avaient jadis occupé son filleul. Il tenta de ne pas les regarder de trop près, au lieu de cela il se concentra sur l'analyse de leur intérêt potentiel pour Harry.

Mettant finalement le premier carton de côté pour fouiller le suivant, il aperçut un rouleau de parchemin. Tandis qu'il le sortait de sa cachette, il remarqua qu'il était couvert de dessins d'enfant fait à l'encre.

Son cœur s'arrêta, et il souhaita ardemment ne pas avoir juste débusqué un dessin de son filleul décédé. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.

Mais ce qu'il découvrit ne fut pas plus facile à gérer.

Là, sur le parchemin, se trouvait un dessin terriblement réaliste d'un enfant et de lui-même. Il souriait au garçon ; un garçon avec des lunettes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Et sous eux, dans le coin, se trouvait les esquisses fantomatiques de James et Lily Potter, souriant eux aussi.

C'était déjà suffisamment terrible comme ça, mais là, juste sous le dessin de Severus, Harry avait écri d'une écriture enfantine tremblante :

« Je voudrais qu'il soit mon père »


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Severus fixa le dessin, le souffle coupé. Il pouvait presque sentir les émotions qui en irradiaient. Soudain, une précédente conversation lui revint furieusement en mémoire : Granger, qui mettait son nez dans tout ce qui ne la regardait pas. Comme d'habitude.

_« Saviez-vous qu'il avait un signe pour vous, professeur? »_

__

« J'en suis tout à fait conscient, Mlle Granger. »

__

« Eh bien, en réalité, ce sont deux signes. »  


_  
« Votre point étant ? »  
_

_  
« Je pensais juste que vous voudriez le savoir, c'est tout. »_

__

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et il pensa un instant que la conversation était finie. Mais elle pivota alors sur les talons pour demander :

__

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'ils signifient? »  


_  
Il croisa les bras en signe d'un calme qu'un ne ressentait pas vraiment.  
_

_  
« Je ne doute pas que M. Potter me le dira quand il sera prêt à le faire. »_

_Peut-être que ce dessin serait le seul signe que le garçon lui enverrait. Et tout à coup, il avait besoin de savoir ce que ces signes signifiaient.__ Avec un peu de chance, il aura trouvé l'équivalent en langage des signes pour 'sale type'._

Le premier signe fut facile à trouver. Il l'avait vu auparavant, à la page des 'P' : professeur. C'était logique. C'était tellement logique, en fait, qu'il se demanda aussitôt ce qu'Harry avait pu y ajouter. Une fois de plus, peut-être ne tenait-il pas à le savoir. Il s'arrêta un instant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le livre

_Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour le trouver. Juste un peu plus tôt à la lettre P. Il fixa la page pendant un instant, son cerveau refusant d'appréhender les mots que ses yeux lisaient._

_Là, noir sur blanc, se trouvait la description du signe qui avait suivit 'professeur' depuis plusieurs mois._

_Père, papa._

Le dernier lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Une pensée traversa rapidement son esprit. _Je me demande quelle version est-ce qu'il tentait d'utiliser ? _Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question. Il s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Harry.

Il était évident qu'il devait parler à l'enfant, ne serait-ce qu'à propos du dessin. Quant au reste, eh bien, ce serait pour une autre fois ; il avait l'intuition très nette qu'une conversation au sujet du dessin serait déjà suffisamment éprouvante pour le garçon. Y rajouter le signe provoquerait un désastre. Potter ne s'imaginait probablement pas qu'il découvrirait un jour sa signification. Il souhaitait presque qu'il ait eu raison.

Le professeur prit son temps tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il tenta de réfléchir à quelque chose de professionnel et sans connotation émotionnelle à dire au garçon, mais échoua systématiquement.

Il finit par accepter le fait qu'il n'y ait qu'une façon d'aborder ceci : comme un homme adulte qui devait guider émotionnellement un enfant.

Il ricana pour lui même à l'ironie de la situation. Severus Snape devait apprendre à Harry Potter à ne pas avoir honte de ses sentiments.

Il se demanda brièvement si l'apocalypse était proche.

********

Le garçon sortit de la tour en bondissant quelques minutes après qu'il ait envoyé la Grosse dame le chercher. Il sourit au professeur et l'accueillit de son signe personnel. Snape s'efforça de maîtriser le froncement de sourcil qui le gagna à l'implication de ce signe ; Potter parlerait quand il serait prêt. Et s'il connaissait le garçon, pas une minute avant.

Chassant la pensée de sa tête, il salua Potter d'un rapide hochement de tête.

« Va chercher tes affaires, tu dormiras dans les donjons ce soir. »

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se dirigeaient vers ses appartements, Snape parcourant le hall de son habituel pas rapide, Harry derrière lui tentant de lui suivre en courant et en bondissant. De temps à autre, Snape s'efforçait de modérer son allure, pour réaliser un peu plus tard qu'il avait à nouveau accéléré.

Oh, un peu d'exercice ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal…

Quand ils atteignirent enfin ses appartements, il se trouva désemparé sur la façon d'aborder le sujet. Il se mit à faire les cent pas devant son bureau pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Harry qui s'était tassé dans sa chaise.

« Détends-toi, stupide enfant. Je pensais juste que nous devions parler. »

Les grands yeux verts interrogateurs lui rendirent son regard, attendant qu'il ne se décide à en venir aux faits.

« Harry, je comprends que les choses ont été déroutantes émotionnellement pour toi, ces derniers temps. Tu réalise que tu ne vas pas retourner chez les Dursley à la fin de l'année, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête, bien que de façon un peu trop hésitante au goût de Snape.

« Les Dursley étaient d'horribles gardiens. Ils ne se sont pas conduits correctement avec toi. Ils ne t'ont pas apporté la sécurité et l'aide dont tout enfant normal a besoin. Les enfants ne doivent pas s'éduquer eux-mêmes. Quand c'est le cas, » ses doigts se posèrent inconsciemment sur son avant bras gauche, « de mauvaises choses arrivent. »

« C'est compréhensible et complètement normal que tu souhaites avoir un adulte dans ta vie pour remplir le rôle que tes parents auraient eu, s'ils avaient vécu. »

Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire allait être dur à avaler pour le garçon, et il quitta l'arrière de son bureau pour venir faire face à Harry. Il mit même un genou en terre pour être à hauteur d'yeux.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent démesurément à ce geste inhabituel. Le professeur ne l'avait fait auparavant que quand il se passait quelque chose de Grave et Important. Quant à Snape, il avait senti le garçon se tendre et passer en mode 'se battre ou s'enfuir' dès que son espace personnel avait été envahi. Le maître des potions ralentit, ses gestes soigneusement maîtrisés.

« Petit », commença-t-il, s'arrêtant brièvement pour voir les yeux de Lily cligner solennellement.

« Quand j'avais ton âge, j'étais seul moi aussi . Et je voulais désespérément un père, un qui ne me battrais pas à la moindre petite bêtise. » Il pouvait lire la compassion sur le petit visage, et une main vint se poser sur la sienne dans ce qu'il présuma être une tentative de réconfort. Il faillit ne pas pouvoir continuer.

« Je n'en ai jamais vraiment trouvé un, mais je peux certainement en comprendre le désir. »

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Est ce que le professeur lisait son esprit ? Que savait-il ? Il prit une grande inspiration et tenta de repousser ses craintes au fond de son esprit. Il saisit ses éternels plume et parchemin et se mit à écrire :

'Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi me dites vous ça ?'

Severus avait espéré ne pas avoir à en arriver là, ne pas avoir à confronter le garçon avec ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il ne souhaitait pas provoquer encore plus de larmes et de questions, mais ce qui devait être fait devait être fait, et Severus Snape n'était pas homme à reculer devant ses devoirs. Il sortit le dessin de ses robes et entreprit de le dérouler.

« J'ai trouvé çà dans ta chambre, Harry. »

Il put presque sentir physiquement la panique gagner son élève.

********

La seule chose à laquelle Harry put penser fut nonononon. Le mot résonnait à un volume incroyable dans sa tête. Il n'avait eu le temps que d'apercevoir l'éclair de couleur sur le parchemin avant de fermer rapidement ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir l'image pour savoir ce qu'elle représentait. Il l'avait dessinée la semaine passée dans ce qu'il considérait à présent comme un éclat d'enfantillage et de sentimentalité. Il était horrifié et embarrassé que son professeur l'ait découvert.

Et si Snape ne le considérait pas déjà comme un stupide bébé, il allait le faire maintenant, car Harry pouvait sentir les larmes brûlantes courir le long de ses joues. Il les essuya, espérant vainement se débarrasser des preuves.

Il devait sortir d'ici avant de causer des dégâts irréparables. S'il partait maintenant, peut-être que Snape ne le détesterait pas pour toujours pour avoir prit ces libertés.

Mais Harry avait à peine repoussé sa chaise de quelques centimètres quand des doigts fins et glacés vinrent agripper ses épaules et le repousser dans la chaise.

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. » Puis, plus doucement : « Je savais que ce serait difficile pour toi et que tu tenterais de partir. Je ne peux pas t'autoriser à le faire. Je n'essaie pas d'être cruel, Harry, mais c'est important qu'on en parle.

Le garçon refusait toujours de le regarder, mais il leva son poing contre sa poitrine. Severus reconnu ce signe là un peu trop bien.

« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser. Je ne suis pas fâché. En fait, tes sentiments me flattent. Je trouve notre nouvelle relation... » il se débattit avec les mots, « ...satisfaisante. » C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait se contraindre à dire.

Il prit une autre grande inspiration. Il pouvait le dire, au moins la partie facile. C'était la suite qui serait difficile.

« Je sais que tu as déjà un père, Harry, et ce dessin ne signifie pas que tu le renie. Mais malheureusement il n'est pas là, et il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir former une relation similaire avec quelqu'un qui est encore là. Je suis disposé à remplir ce rôle. »

Ces mots firent lever les yeux d'Harry. Il était clair qu'il tentait désespérément de réprimer ses espoirs. Les mains tremblantes, il parvint à écrire un mot.

'Vraiment ?'

« Oui, vraiment. »

Tout le corps d'Harry se mit à trembler. Plutôt violemment, réalisa Snape avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Un court moment passa, et Harry se précipita en courant hors de la pièce pour se jeter sur son lit.

Il laissa libre cours à sa panique, tout en mordant son poing pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il n'était même pas sure de la raison pour laquelle il pleurait, pour commencer. Snape venait juste de proposer de prendre soin de lui. Comme un parent. C'était une bonne chose, pas vrai ?

Il sentit le poids familier s'installer sur le bord du lit, et une main vint se poser sur son dos. C'était vraiment agréable.

« Allons. Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux que ça, je croirais que tu rejettes mon offre. »

Severus avait dit cela pour détendre l'atmosphère; il avait même réussi à bannir l'ironie de son ton. Harry n'avait pas remarqué, apparemment, car il se retourna, l'horreur et l'inquiétude peintes sur son visage.

« NON! » cria-t-il tandis qu'il se jetait sur Severus, entourant son cou de ses bras. L'homme fut si stupéfait par le geste qu'il faillit ne pas remarquer le son étouffé qu'émit alors le garçon, le visage enfouis contre son épaule.

« S'il vous plait. Je le veux. Vraiment! »

Ce fut un maître des potions plutôt secoué qui lui rendit son étreinte.

Harry avait parlé de lui même. Enfin.


	23. Chapter 23

Severus était fatigué et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de se reposer avant au moins une heure. Albus l'attendait sous peu pour une réunion et il pouvait déjà deviner quel en serrait l'objet.

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans le bureau du directeur, il fut accueillit par la traditionnelle proposition de bonbon au citron. _Un jour, j'en prendrais un, _songea-t-il ironiquement_, juste pour lui faire plaisir. Peut être comme cadeau de départ à la retraite._

« J'imagine que vous avez deviné pourquoi vous êtes ici, Severus. »

« Sentez-vous libre de me choquer en me disant qu'il ne s'agit pas de Potter. »

« Ah. Il semblerait que je sois devenu prévisible. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. _Devenu_ ?

« Comment se porte notre jeune Harry ? »

« Bien. Comme je crois l'avoir mentionné, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. En tout cas pas de la façon excessive dont Minerva McGonagall et vous semblez le faire.

« Il ne parle pas encore. »

« Répond-il en classe ? Prononce-t-il ses incantations quand on le lui demande ? »

« Oui, bien sur. Mais il ne parle pas en dehors de cela. »

« Au contraire. Il me parle. » Il put distinguer un fugitif air de surprise sur le visage de Dumbledore et Severus ne put retenir la petite flamme de fierté qui s'alluma en lui. Evidement, le garçon ne s'adonnait pas à des monologues déchainés, mais il parlait. »

« Parle-t-il à ses amis ? »

« Je ne vois pas comment je le saurais. Je ne participe pas aux petites discussions des Gryffondors. »

« Bien que j'apprécie certainement les progrès qu'il a fait en s'ouvrant à vous, je suis inquiet de voir que ce n'est pas le même garçon qui est arrivé ici en septembre. »

« Et peut-être ne le sera-t-il jamais plus. Beaucoup de choses sont arrivés au garçon cette année, et je pense que tout le monde en attend bien trop d'un élève de première année. Peut-être n'a-t-il jamais été ce garçon, pour commencer, » suggéra doucement Severus.

Albus sembla s'attristé à cette idée, mais il poursuivit. « Il faut toujours que nous ayons une discussion au sujet des dispositions à prendre pour Harry pour cet été. Etant donné que vous avez insinué que vous souhaitiez être impliqué dans toute décision importante concernant le jeune M. Potter… »

« Si vous vous imaginez que j'ai l'intention de jouer un second rôle dans cette discussion… »

« Je ne me permettrais pas de faire de telles suppositions. »

« Et pourtant vous estimez que la décision concernant l'endroit où M. Potter résidera cet été est toujours à prendre. »

« Peut-être serait-il plus sage d'arrêter de jouer à des jeux de serpentards avec moi, mon garçon. » La rebuffade était légère, mais Snape sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Je ne vois pas de raison de bouleverser sa vie encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. La situation actuelle est satisfaisante, je suggère donc de la laisser telle qu'elle est. »

« Vous suggérez qu'Harry reste avec vous pour l'été ? »

« En effet. » Il décida qu'un peu de diplomatie ne ferait pas de mal : « Si bien-sûr vous n'y voyez pas d'objection ? »

« Aucune. A part que vous obteniez l'accord d'Harry, bien entendu. »

« Bien sûr, » murmura-t-il.

********

Ils n'étaient pas depuis longtemps avec Hagrid quand le géant laissa échapper ce qui était arrivé.

Il n'avait rien vu venir pour commencer, mais il se mit rapidement à marmonner curieusement que beaucoup de gens semblaient intéressés par ' Touffu' ces derniers temps ; il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne divulgue les principaux moments de sa partie de carte et ne parle du mystérieux étranger avec qui il avait joué.

Harry, Ron et Hermione retournèrent dans leur salle commune dans un silence inquiet.

« Hagrid devrait vraiment apprendre à faire plus attention, » soupira finalement Hermione alors qu'ils passaient par le trou du portrait.

« Ne m'en parle pas ! » s'exclama Ron. « Je veux dire, bien sûr qu'il voulait l'œuf de dragon, mais pourquoi aller jacasser au sujet de ce chien ? »

'Ce n'était pas une coïncidence,' écrivit Harry dès qu'il en fut capable.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'air déçu identique que ses deux amis arboraient, mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Bien qu'il soit finalement capable d'admettre que sa peur de parler ait été basée sur l'idée que son… professeur l'abandonnerait quand sa voix reviendrait et bien qu'il parle maintenant à l'homme en question, il n'en était pas moins réticent et timide avec toute autre personne. En particulier après tout ce temps.

Repoussant le sentiment de culpabilité, il continua à écrire. 'Quelles sont les chances qu'un homme arrive au village avec un œuf de dragon, juste ce qu'Hagrid veut, et que comme par hasard il vienne poser des questions pour savoir comment passer devant un chien qui est de toute évidence en train de garder quelque chose ?'

« Donc, tu penses que quelqu'un est délibérément venu parler à Hagrid pour cela ? »

Harry acquiesça frénétiquement.

« Dans ce cas, nous devrions vraiment en parler au professeur McGonagall ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Ils coururent à travers les couloirs vides jusqu'à la classe de métamorphoses, et s'arrêtèrent dans une glissade en face du bureau où leur Directrice de Maison était assise.

« Professeur, nous devons vous parler ! » commença Hermione, légèrement essoufflée.

Elle leva un sourcil, dans une mimique qui la fit ressembler à Snape de manière suspecte, songea Harry. Il se demanda vaguement si la capacité à hausser les sourcils faisait partie des qualités requises pour enseigner à Poudlard.

« Vous devriez tous être dans vos dortoirs, il est tard. » Elle retourna son attention vers ses papiers, comme pour les congédier, mais Ron ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Nous pensons que quelqu'un essaie de voler la Pierre Philosophale ! »

Le professeur pâlit légèrement avant de demander sèchement : « Comment se fait-il que vous soyez au courant pour la Pierre ? »

« C'était simple, vraiment, nous avons juste assemblé les pièces du puzzle, comme le chien et le coffre et… » Hermione était lancée, avec sa meilleur voix d'élève studieuse.

« C'est assez, mademoiselle Granger. Vous trois, écoutez-moi et écoutez-moi bien. Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter pour cette pierre. Elle est bien protégée, et vous pouvez me faire confiance pour cela. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais. Dehors, tous les trois, vous avez sûrement mieux à faire que ces idioties. »

Et là dessus, ils furent rapidement congédiés et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser : _Vous voyez, parler ne mène jamais nulle part. __Personne n'écoute jamais._

********

Plus tard, cette nuit là, ils avaient à peine franchi le portrait qu'une lampe s'alluma sur leur gauche. Le cœur d'Harry bondit dans sa poitrine à l'idée qu'ils aient pu se faire repérer par Rusard, et il sombra dans son estomac quand il reconnut le professeur Snape.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, les portraits ne s'ouvraient et ne se refermaient pas d'eux-même. Montrez-vous immédiatement, M. Potter, ou je serais ravi de le faire pour vous d'un Accio sur votre cape. »

Oh bon sang. Snape ne lui avait pas parlé sur ce ton depuis des siècles. Harry prit un bref instant pour s'assurer que son visage paraissait suffisamment calme avant d'ôter la cape d'invisibilité.

Severus s'arrêta le temps de croiser le regard d'Harry avec un air de déception avant de faire une remarque. « Eh bien, vous voilà tous les trois en train de foncer vers les ennuis. Comme c'est surprenant. »

« Monsieur, » intervint Hermione, « nous allions juste… »

« Epargnez-moi vos excuses. Vous étiez tout au moins en train de vous promener dans le château bien après votre heure de coucher. » Harry rougit violement en entendant ce mot enfantin. Il aurait au moins pu dire 'couvre-feu'. « Sans compter le fait que l'usage de cette cape implique que vous vous prépariez à faire quelque chose d'interdit. Vous allez tous les trois vous diriger droit vers mes quartiers. Je crois que M. Potter connaît le chemin. »

Harry soupira et se tourna pour précéder les autres jusqu'au bureau du professeur, mais avant qu'il puisse seulement faire un pas, il fut arrêté par le son de Snape s'éclaircissant la voix de manière significative.

Incapable de retenir un regard furieux, il roula sa cape en boule et la lui tendit.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi le professeur ne les suivait pas directement, mais quand il pénétra enfin dans la pièce, Harry Ron et Hermione étaient déjà là depuis plusieurs minutes, échangeant des regards inquiets.

Leur inquiétude ne fit qu'augmenter quand Snape claqua la porte derrière lui dans un bruit de tonnerre.

« Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire ? »

« Juste ce que vous avez vu, monsieur, nous promener dans le château. »

« N'essayez pas de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi, M. Weasley. Vous allez perdre. Vous savez exactement ce que je veux dire. Que vous apprêtiez vous à faire ? »

« Eh bien, professeur, il y a ce livre dans la section interdite… »

Mais Severus ne prêta aucune attention à la pauvre tentative d'Hermione pour forger une excuse crédible. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Harry, visiblement mal à l'aise avec les histoires que ses amis racontaient. Les lèvres du garçon étaient pressées si fort qu'elles en étaient blanches, et il agrippait les manches de son pull dans ses poings. Il croisa leurs regards, espérant que le message était clair.

_Ne me mens pas. Réunis toute cette bravoure Gryffondor et parle._

« Nous allions chercher la Pierre Philosophale ! Nous pensons que quelqu'un essaie de la voler. » Finit par éclater Harry.

« Je sais. »

Les trois enfants le regardèrent, bouche bée. Ce qui aurait été agréable, n'eut été leur profonde inconscience.

« Votre Directrice de Maison m'a informé de la conversation qu'elle a eu avec vous ce soir. »

« Vous saviez depuis le début ?! Alors pourquoi vous vous embêtez avec tout ça maintenant ? »

« M. Weasley, je suggère que vous utilisiez votre talent pour la stratégie pour autre chose que les échecs et appreniez à _fermer votre bouche _! »

Severus s'autorisa un petit sourire pour lui-même, tandis qu'il observait le cadet des Weasley lutter entre la colère à cette admonestation et le choc du compliment sous entendu. Se secouant, il se concentra une fois de plus sur Le-Garçon-Qui-S'était-Introduit-Dans-Sa-vie.

« Tu n'iras nulle part près de cette pierre. Elle est cachée pour une bonne raison, et il y a des protections mises en place pour la garder en sécurité avec lesquelles trois élèves de première année ne devraient pas jouer. Je t'ordonne de te tenir hors de danger, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Mais si quelqu'un la volait ? Il y a cet homme avec qui Hagrid a parlé du chien et… » Harry commença-t-il à argumenter, mais comme il le soupçonnait, il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase.

« Je partage tes inquiétudes, crois moi. Si cela peut soulager vos esprits, j'irais contrôler la pierre moi-même cette nuit. »

« Quoi ?! Vous venez juste de dire que c'était dangereux et que nous ne pouvions pas y aller ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous iriez à la place ? » Cria Harry.

« Parce que je suis l'adulte et que tu es l'enfant ! » La colère et la frustration devaient avoir été évidentes dans son ton et le volume de sa voix, car les trois Gryffondors reculèrent légèrement.

Ce qui ne fit qu'empirer sa frustration. Si la pierre était réellement en danger, il n'avait pas le temps de réconforter les enfants. En revanche, il était clair qu'en dépit du désir d'Harry d'avoir un parent, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont une telle relation était sensée fonctionner.

Grognant, il se tourna à nouveau vers son élève- son fils- et s'accroupit à hauteur d'yeux du garçon. Ceci était important.

« Tu m'as dit l'autre jour que tu voulais un père, pas vrai ? » Harry avala difficilement et acquiesça doucement. Tous deux ignorèrent les glapissements de ses amis. « Eh bien Harry, c'est ce que les pères… » Il fut interrompu par son propre souvenir vivace de Lily, et du sacrifice qu'elle avait fait. « C'est ce que les parents font. Ils protègent leurs enfants. »

Il put voir la compréhension, ou du moins une tentative pour embrasser l'idée s'allumer dans les yeux d'Harry. Il s'apprêtait à se redresser quand une petite main agrippa la manche de ses robes.

Harry se pencha vers lui et murmura dans son oreille, comme pour partager un secret précieux : « J'ai peur. »

Severus trouva soudain difficile d'avaler sa salive. Il pouvait entendre ce qu'Harry ne disait pas. N'étant pas du genre à faire de fausses promesses, il dit simplement :

« L'homme brave n'est pas celui qui n'a peur de rien, mais celui qui agit en dépit de cette peur. Souviens-toi de cela, Harry. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva. « Si je ne suis pas de retour ici dans trois heures, allez trouver votre directrice de maison. »

Fouillant dans ses poches, il en sortit quelque chose qu'il tendit à Harry. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant, reconnaissant le deuxième bon garantissant son obéissance, son dernier cadeau de noël pour Snape.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de cela. Je n'irai nulle part de toute façon. »

« Considère-le comme ma garantie. Trois heures. » Et là-dessus, il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé.


	24. Chapter 24

L'espace de quelques instants, Harry s'autorisa le luxe de ne pas s'inquiéter du sort du professeur de potions, et se préoccupa à la place de la réaction de ses amis après la conversation qui venait juste d'avoir lieu. Beaucoup de choses avaient été révélées, peut-être trop. Harry se plaisait à penser que s'ils n'avaient pas été absorbés par la situation, Snape et lui même auraient été plus prudents sur ce qu'ils avaient dit. Aucun d'entre eux n'était enclin à partager ses pensées et ses sentiments avec un public, même s'il s'agissait juste de Ron et Hermione.

Ou peut être était-ce pire parce que c'était Ron et Hermione. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ses amis comprendraient à quel point sa relation avec Snape avait changé, ou pourquoi. Il n'était même pas sûr de tout cela lui-même. Bien sûr, il avait involontairement fait quelques allusions, et ils avaient relevé quelques indices, mais de manière générale il avait gardé pour lui le fait que Snape ait été si gentil, se soit occupé de lui. C'était son trésor secret, et il n'avait pas voulu le partager de peur qu'il ne se ternisse.

Il rougit à l'idée que ses propres besoins soient si évidents, et se tourna vers ses amis en se préparant pour leur réaction.

Il fut surpris de les trouver tous les deux paraissant plutôt peu choqués.

Ron fut le premier à rompre le silence. « Harry ! Tu parles, vieux ! C'est chouette. »

« Heu, oui… à propos du professeur Snape… ce qu'il a dit… »

« Harry, vraiment, » l'interrompit Hermione, « tu n'as pas besoin d'expliquer quoique ce soit. Nous comprenons. Pas vrai, Ron ? » Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'elle avait envoyé un coup de coude plutôt appuyé dans les côtes de Ron, mais il apprécia néanmoins quand celui-ci acquiesça.

Plus doucement et avec plus de sympathie, elle ajouta « Tout le monde a besoin de parents, Harry. »

« Même toi ? » Harry ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Ron.

« Bien sûr. Mais ne leur dit pas que j'ai dit ça ! » répliqua son ami avec un sourire.

« Peut-être que nous devrions le suivre ... » dit soudain Harry, ses pensées retournant vers le professeur.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Harry. Le professeur Snape a été clair sur le fait qu'il voulait qu'on reste ici. »

« Je sais ça, Hermione, mais s'il n'arrivait pas à passer le chien ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui dire que la musique l'endormait. »

« Il marque un point, Mione, » fit remarquer Ron.

« Non ! » s'exclama t elle. Pour se tournant vers Harry, elle ajouta : « Je suis désolée Harry, mais si tu décides de le suivre, je jure que j'irai trouver McGonagall immédiatement ! »

« Très bien ! » murmura-t-il avec un regard noir pour sa sage amie. Il s'autorisa à bouder un instant avant de suggérer : « Une bataille explosive ? »

*************

Il avait tenté de se contenir, il avait vraiment essayé. Il était reconnaissant de la présence de ses amis ; sans eux il aurait laissé cours à ses instincts puérils et se serait caché dans le placard de réserve de potions. Ou pire, il aurait pu obéir à ses instincts Gryffondors et suivre le professeur.

Mais alors qu'ils approchaient des deux heures et demi fatidique et que Snape ne revenait toujours pas, Harry se replia dans le silence. Ron tentait de jouer aux échecs avec Hermione, qui n'avait aucun talent et donc aucun intérêt pour le jeu, et il les observait depuis le gros fauteuil en cuir où Snape s'asseyait généralement après le dîner.

« Harry, je sais que tu es inquiet, mais je jure que si tu laisses tomber ce pot une fois de plus, je vais devenir cinglé ! »

Il dévisagea Ron pendant un instant, avant de baisser le regard vers ses mains. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait joué avec quoique ce soit, encore moins le pot de baume de soin vide qu'il avait gardé depuis le jour de l'attaque. Le souvenir le fit se sentir à la fois anxieux et en sécurité.

« C'est trop long, » dit il finalement, « je dois faire quelque chose. »

« Ca ne fait pas encore trois heures. »

« Je m'en fiche ! » cria-t-il, et le regretta immédiatement. Ses amis s'habituaient juste à l'entendre à nouveau parler, et il était en train de leur crier dessus. « S'il vous plait, est-ce qu'on peut au moins aller trouver McGonagall ? »

Ce qu'ils firent, Harry courant en tête tout le long du chemin.

Leur directrice de maison leva à peine les yeux de ses papiers tandis qu'ils rentraient dans la pièce, et le fit seulement assez longtemps pour remarquer leur présence et froncer les sourcils.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que ce ne soit pas encore à propos de la pierre. Je vous ai dit de laisser cela à Dumbledore. »

« C'est à propos de la pierre, mais le professeur Snape… »

« L'implication du professeur Snape concernant cette pierre n'est pas votre problème. Maintenant retournez dans la tour avant que je ne sois obligée de retirer des points de ma propre maison. »

« S'il vous plait, professeur, vous devez nous écouter ! » s'exclama Harry, frustré. Quand elle le regarda d'un air surpris, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu satisfait. Il avait bien pensé que ça pourrait retenir son attention.

La sorcière sembla se reprendre après un instant et répondit lentement : « Je vous en prie, M. Potter, continuez. »

Un défi sous-entendu ou il ne s'y connaissait pas.

« Eh bien, nous lui avons dit que nous savions pour la pierre et il nous a écouté et maintenant il est parti la chercher lui même. Il nous a dit de venir vous voir s'il n'était pas de retour d'ici trois heures. Ca fait seulement deux heures et demi, mais je m'inquiète. »

Il avait parlé plus qu'il ne l'avait fait en plusieurs mois, peut-être de toute l'année, et son petit discours eut l'effet escompté.

« Je vais réunir quelques membres de l'équipe et m'en occuper. Allez attendre dans la tour. »

Parfait, juste ce dont il avait besoin. Encore plus d'attente.

Mais à la grande surprise d'Harry, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Une demie heure était à peine passé que McGonagall pénétra dans la salle commune, l'air grave.

Prenant Harry, Ron et Hermione à part, elle leur dit doucement : « Nous avons retrouvé le professeur Snape. Il est à l'infirmerie. Il semble que vos soupçons au sujet d'un voleur aient été corrects, et qu'il y ait eu une… altercation. Vous ne devez pas souffler un mot de ceci à qui que ce soit, suis-je claire ? »

Harry sentit sa vision se brouiller et il s'adossa lourdement contre le mur pour éviter de tomber.

Il n'avait pas voulu que quelqu'un soit blessé, vraiment pas. Et maintenant Snape était à l'hôpital et qu'arriverait-il s'il…

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de finir sa pensée. McGongall était visiblement en train de lui parler et il secoua la tête pour tenter de se concentrer.

« Je vais vous accompagner à l'infirmerie, M. Potter. Le directeur a requis votre présence.

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer. Ses pires craintes étaient devenues réalité.

*************

___Severus entendait des voix paniquées autour de lui, mais il ne pouvait parvenir à ouvrir les yeux. Il ressentait peu de douleur, mais une bonne dose de fatigue ; il supposait donc qu'il était en train d'être soigné à l'infirmerie. Il s'apprêtait à se laisser à nouveau glisser dans le sommeil quand il entendit une voix aiguë et paniquée._

_Harry._

Malgré tout, il était bien trop assommé pour ouvrir les yeux et il tenta de se concentrer sur ce que disait le garçon.

« Réveillez-vous, s'il vous plait, réveillez-vous ! Vous avez promis. Vous avez dit que vous prendriez soin de moi. »

Evidemment, il n'avait jamais fait une telle promesse. Techniquement, en tout cas. Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de différence pour un enfant, ni, à vrai dire, pour lui. L'intention était la même. Harry semblait désespéré, comme s'il était proche de la panique. Snape tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais personne ne le remarqua dans leurs efforts pour calmer Potter.

Il pouvait entendre Albus parler doucement au garçon, et il tenta de se tourner vers les voix, sans succès.

« Harry, il va se remettre. »

« Mais il ne se réveille pas ! Il n'aurait jamais du y aller, je n'aurai jamais du lui dire ! »

« Je ne pense pas que Severus voudrait t'entendre dire cela. »

_Fichtrement vrai_. Le garçon avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes émotionnels comme cela. Il n'avait pas besoin de culpabilité en plus. Enfin, de plus de culpabilité.

« Mais c'est vrai ! Si je ne lui avait pas dit ce que je soupçonnais à propos de la pierre il irait bien maintenant ! »

« Harry, pourquoi penses-tu que le professeur Snape soit allé chercher la pierre ? »

« Pour la protéger. »

« Oui. Et ? »

Il y eut une longue pause, et une fois de plus Severus faillit se rendormir. Mais juste alors qu'il se sentait replonger, la calme réponse d'Harry le retint.

« Pour me protéger, pour ne pas que j'y aille. Il a dit… il a dit que c'est-ce que les parents faisaient. »

« Exactement. » Il pouvait presque entendre le vieille homme sourire de plaisir à cette preuve de sentimentalité. Après une confirmation si paisible du directeur, il ne s'était pas attendu au soudain éclat d'Harry.

« Eh bien il a MENTI ! Il a menti ! Ce n'est pas ce que font les parents. Apparemment ce que font les parents c'est de mourir ! » La voix d'Harry se brisa à la fin de cette horrible 'vérité'. C'était la motivation dont Severus avait besoin pour finalement reprendre entière connaissance.

« Je peux t'assurer que je ne suis en aucune façon mort. A moins, bien sûr, que cette école soit en réalité l'enfer et que je sois voué à une migraine éternelle. »

Il y eu un instant de silence et il remarqua Harry de l'autre côté de la pièce, gentiment retenu par Dumbledore.

Poppy se mit aussitôt à le harceler de questions concernant son état de santé, et il fut tellement distrait qu'il faillit presque ne pas entendre la question étranglée que le garçon murmura.

« Papa ? »

Harry n'avait pas eu l'intention de le dire. Pas tout fort, en tout cas. Bien sûr, il l'avait pensé en lui-même dans ses moments de faiblesse et de stupidité, mais il ne l'aurait jamais, jamais dit. Il était si effrayé et soulagé et fatigué et choqué, que, eh bien, le mot lui avait juste échappé. Il ne pouvait même pas se bercer de l'illusion que personne n'avait entendu, car à l'instant où le mot avait franchi ses lèvres, les visages de tous les adultes s'étaient brusquement tournés vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Y compris celui de Snape.

Il l'avait entendu. Oh, comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il avait tout gâché, juste comme il avait toujours su qu'il le ferait.

S'arrachant à l'étreinte de Dumbledore, Harry s'enfuit de la pièce.

Severus regarda fixement le dos du garçon qui battait en retraite tandis que Dumbledore le suivait tranquillement hors de l'infirmerie. L'instant d'après, il soupirait dans ses mains.

« Parfois, je jurerai que ce garçon a onze ans, presque trente cinq, presque huit. »

« C'est évident, » dit Poppy de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sa voix trahissait tellement de certitude qu'il lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

« Les mauvais traitements que lui ont infligé les Dursleys ont eu deux effets. Bien sur il semble plus âgé qu'il ne l'est, et c'est-ce à quoi tout le monde s'attend. Cependant, c'est assez courant chez les enfants maltraité de régresser temporairement à certains comportements une fois qu'ils ont trouvé un cadre sécurisant. Généralement, ils ne réalisent même pas qu'ils le font, mais ils essaient de vivre les expériences dont ils ont été privés. Comme d'être porté au lit, » continua Poppy avait un regard entendu.

Il ne pouvait nier que certaines parties s'appliquaient certainement à Harry, mais l'idée même semblait baigner dans la sentimentalité et la stupidité. Peut-être la soigneuse était elle juste fantaisiste. Il demanda donc :

« Et comment avez-vous appris tout cela ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard qui lui donna l'impression de s'être fait prendre la main dans un pot de biscuits juste avant le dîner.

« Vraiment, Severus. Vous ne pensiez pas que j'aurait pris le poste d'infirmière dans une école sans être familière avec la psychologie de l'enfant ? »

Il n'avait certainement jamais réfléchi au sujet, et décida de ne pas répondre à la question. Il présumait qu'elle était rhétorique. « Et comment suis-je sensé savoir comment réagir face à lui s'il ne cesse de fluctuer dans un sens et dans l'autre ?

___« Il sera très clair quant à son état d'esprit et ce dont il a besoin venant de vous. Il vient juste de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Si c'est sa définition de 'clair', ____songea Severus,__ alors Potter et moi sommes condamnés._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

« Quelques potions pour soulager la douleur et une Pimentine, s'il vous plait, » demanda Severus en tentant de retenir une grimace de douleur, tandis qu'il rejetait sa couverture.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Je dois aller voir le garçon, » répondit-il, sur le ton qu'il aurait employé avec un enfant très jeune et stupide.

« Vos blessures à la tête sont plus graves que je ne le pensais si vous vous imaginez que je vais vous laisser quitter cette pièce ; vous avez été touché par ce que je présume être un sort de cruciatus, sans compter les diverses autres blessures que vous semblez avoir gagnées. »

_Vous devriez voir Quirell_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser avec un petit sourire. _Ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste_. Tout haut, il répondit : « Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que je ne vous demande pas votre permission, dans ce cas. Je m'en irais de toute façon, que vous me donniez la potion ou pas. »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, le directeur peut s'occuper d'Harry. Il l'a probablement déjà trouvé à l'heure qu'il est. »

Severus entreprit de sortir de lit. Lentement. Il tressaillit exagérément de douleur, espérant que cette vue pousserait Pomfrey à lui donner une potion contre la douleur. Sans succès. « Les efforts du directeur seront insuffisants, je peux vous l'assurer. Maintenant allez-vous m'aider, oui ou non ? »

« Certainement pas ! Vous n'êtes absolument pas en état de quitter l'infirmerie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes aussi incroyablement entêté, même selon vos critères. Harry ira bien, il s'en sort toujours. »

« Et 'bien' vous suffit ? Parce que je peux vous assurer que 'bien' n'est pas suffisant pour moi dès lors qu'il s'agit de mon enf… »

« Je suggère que vous vous arrêtiez là, Severus. »

Il devait admettre que jusqu'à cet instant, il avait totalement occulté présence de Minerva McGonagall dans la pièce. La seule réaction à laquelle il put penser face à cette interruption fut de lever un sourcil interrogateur.

Elle le prit pour ce qu'il était et répondit : « Il y a eu beaucoup de mots plutôt surprenant lancés ici aujourd'hui, à la fois par vous et par M. Potter, aussi bien que_ vous concernant, _vous et M. Potter. Je comprends que votre relation ait évolué, et bien que la réaction d'Harry soit compréhensible, votre façon de faire référence à lui comme à votre enfant me pose problème. Il mérite mieux que cela ! »

Tandis qu'il enregistrait les mots, la rage monta en lui. En dépit de son habituelle faculté à masquer ses émotions, il fut incapable d'empêcher sa colère de s'afficher. Comment osait-elle ? Et pourtant, il aurait du s'y attendre : personne n'imaginerait qu'un ancien Mangemort était une figure parentale appropriée pour Harry Potter, le Précieux Sauveur du monde des sorciers.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Le ton dangereux de sa réponse était impossible à ignorer.

« Répondez-moi, Severus ; avez-vous contracté quelque arrangement légal que ce soit pour adopter le garçon, ou même obtenir sa garde ? »

Ah. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

« Je ne peux pas prétendre que ce soit le cas. Et je ne vois pas en quoi les questions légales devraient importer. »

« Elles n'importent pas pour vous, et je suis sure qu'un morceau de papier ne change rien aux responsabilités que vous vous sentez vis-à-vis du garçon. Et il est fort possible que les « question légales » n'importent pas pour Harry ; pour l'instant. Mais un jour il en viendra à questionner l'arrangement, quel qu'il soit, que vous avez tous les deux. Il se demandera pourquoi, si vous vous souciez réellement de lui, vous n'avez jamais fait l'effort de vous assurer qu'il reste confié à vos soins. »

Snape se surprit à la dévisager, effaré, dans une imitation tout sauf comique d'un élève de première année. Il… n'avait pas pensé à cela. L'idée de formaliser la situation entre lui-même et Harry ne lui était tout simplement pas venu à l'esprit ; il avait à peine eu le temps de s'ajuster à la somme remarquable de sentiments mièvres qui passaient entre lui et le garçon.

Pour être honnête, il devait admettre que l'utilisation que le garçon avait fait de ce mot particulier l'avait mis… mal à l'aise. Une effrayante quantité de réactions l'avaient traversées en entendant le mot 'papa', depuis l'habituel et donc automatique ricanement ( _'Grandissez, Potter, vous vous conduisez comme un bébé'_ ) à la panique et à une peur d'une intensité qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis l'époque où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé de s'en prendre à Lily ; et enfin un sentiment plus doux qu'il rechignait à examiner de plus prêt.

Repoussant cette nouvelle et exaspérante tendance à l'introspection, il réalisa que sa collègue attendait une réponse.

« J'entends bien ce que vous voulez dire, Minerva. »

Heureusement, cela sembla suffire à la satisfaire.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, décidé à accomplir sa tache, et ne s'interrompit que pour prendre les flacons de potions que lui tendit une Poppy à l'air irrité.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quand il trouva Dumbledore et Harry dans le bureau du vieil homme, il fut plutôt étonné de voir à quel point le garçon semblait calme. De toute évidence, ce n'était qu'une façade. De là où il se tenait, à l'abri des regards, Severus fut surpris de retrouver le masque familier en place sur le visage du jeune sorcier, celui qu'il avait vu pour la première fois à la fête de bienvenue en septembre. Il lui semblait que des années s'étaient écoulées depuis lors.

Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que cela devait être pour un enfant. Un autre éclair de compréhension concernant son écart de langage à l'infirmerie le frappa.

« Je pense que tu ne fais pas assez confiance au professeur Snape, Harry. Je sais de source sûre qu'il ne s'effraie pas facilement. En particulier à cause d'un simple mot. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit un simple mot, professeur, » murmura Harry, baissant brièvement le regard vers ses mains.

Snape retint un reniflement amusé. Il était tout à fait d'accord avec le garçon sur ce point. S'il y avait bien un mot de la langue anglaise qui était pétri de complexité et d'émotion, c'était bien 'papa'. En particulier venant de la bouche d'un enfant terriblement maltraité qui n'avait absolument aucune raison d'attribuer ce nom à qui que ce soit, et encore moins à lui… C'était tout Albus de qualifier le mot de 'simple'.

Harry poursuivit, « J'ai été stupide et tellement bébé. Je m'entendais si bien avec lui et j'ai baissé ma garde. Ca n'arrivera plus. Je n'aurais jamais du laisser cela arriver pour commencer. De toute façon, c'est la fin de l'année scolaire et je vais m'en aller et tout cela… » il fit un vague geste de la main « prendra fin de toute façon. »

Severus apposa un masque de neutralité sur son visage et s'avança, faisant connaître sa présence.

« Eh bien, je suppose que si c'est ainsi que tu vois les choses, je n'ai plus de raison de te faire l'offre que je m'apprêtais à te proposer. » Il s'assura que son ton ne trahisse rien ; si Harry voulait prétendre que les choses étaient de retour à ce qu'elles étaient avant son attaque, alors ainsi soit-il. Jusqu'à ce que le garçon ne craque, évidemment, et il était certain que cela ne prendrait pas longtemps.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Potter le dévisagea avec un mélange de surprise, de confusion et bien sûr d'embarras avant de rapidement réussir à discipliner son expression.

« Pr… professeur, » bafouilla Harry en rougissant. « Vous allez bien ? » l'anxiété était évidente dans sa voix, même pour lui-même, et ses mains se serrèrent en deux poings.

« Je le serais bientôt. Ne t'en soucies pas. »

Harry ne pouvait parvenir à décider s'il avait cherché à le repousser ou à le réconforter et il fronça les sourcils. Il ne put, en revanche, museler complètement sa curiosité.

« Quelle offre, monsieur ? »

Severus faillit sourire. Il avait compté sur cette réaction. Il répondit, d'une voix faussement dégagée : « Je m'apprêtais à te demander si tu souhaitais venir passer l'été avec moi. J'ai présumé que tu accepterais, mais il semble que tu préfères reprendre un peu de ton indépendance. » Là-dessus, il pris une gorgée du thé qu'Albus avait fait apparaître pour lui, continuant à jouer son rôle.

Albus, pour sa part, semblait hésiter entre tourner son exaspérant regard pétillant vers le Maître des Potions et lever les yeux au ciel. De toute évidence, le directeur trouvait le petit jeu de Severus excessivement transparent. Bah, il n'allait pas gâcher son talent pour la manipulation subtile avec un enfant. Il ne savait que trop bien que c'était inutile.

« Vous… vous alliez me proposer quoi ? » _Ah, comme les murs construits à la hâte sont faciles à percer !_

« J'allais te demander si tu voulais rester avec moi pour l'été. »

« Vous alliez me ramener chez vous ? »

« Oui. » Il ne l'aurait pas formulé de cette façon. Cela faisait un peu trop ressembler Potter à un chiot. Mais une fois de plus, une telle description n'aurait pas été inappropriée à certains moment de l'année scolaire qui venait de s'écouler.

« Et vous alliez me le demander quand vous êtes venu ici ? »

« Oui, mais comme tu l'as fait remarquer, tu considères que tout ceci est une perte de temps ; je ne m'en préoccuperais donc pas. »

Harry sentit la rage monter en lui. Il avait été si prêt du but ! Si seulement il n'avait pas dit cet horrible mot, si seulement Snape n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire à Dumbledore ! « De toutes les choses stupides à dire. Maintenant, j'ai gâché ma seule chance, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Severus pouvait voir que le garçon était ferré. C'était si évident à la vue de ses poings et de sa mâchoire crispés… sans compter le fait qu'il marmonnait tout bas. Snape ne put comprendre que quelques mots, mais ils étaient suffisamment parlants.

« Tu es en colère. »

« Oui ! Comment avez vous pu penser… » Harry poussa un cri de rage avant de se reprendre et de se rappeler que ses compagnons étaient deux professeurs. « Désolé. Alors, professeur, je veux dire, vous alliez me le demander même après… après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Après ce que j'ai fait ? » Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

« Et que penses-tu avoir fait, Harry ? »

L'enfant sembla surpris par la question, comme s'il était totalement stupide de demander une chose pareille.

« J'ai dépassé les limites, j'ai pris des libertés. J'ai du vous ficher la trouille. Je vous jure que je n'essayais pas de m'insinuer à vos côtés, monsieur ! »

Severus nota la manière dont il prononçait soigneusement le mot, in-si-nu-er ; il était clair qu'il ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire, bien qu'il l'ait très certainement entendu de nombreuses fois. De la bouche de Vernon et Petunia Dursley, sans aucun doute. Et peut-être même de la sienne, dût-il admettre en repensant à ses anciennes relations avec le garçon.

Se forçant à revenir au présent, il trouva le regard d'Harry.

« Tu n'as rien fait de tel. Si je dois répéter notre conversation concernant le fait de vouloir et d'avoir besoin de parents, je le ferais ; je pensais ce que j'ai dit quand je t'ai offert de remplir ce rôle pour toi, Harry. Comment pourrais-je te reprocher de mettre des mots dessus ? »

Il était clair qu'Harry était tout simplement perdu. Il soupira, résigné à abaisser son discours d'un niveau pour le garçon. Et c'était difficile ; il avait appris tôt qu'un vocabulaire long et compliqué était parfait pour masquer toute sentimentalité. L'émotivité brute le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Mais s'il voulait qu'Harry comprenne ce qu'il essayait de lui dire, c'était inévitable.

« Même si j'admets avoir été surpris par la formulation que tu as choisi, je ne suis pas surpris de t'entendre référer à moi comme à un père. Tu ne m'as pas, comme tu l'as dit, 'fichu la frousse'. »

_« Pourquoi pas ? »_

_« Je crois que tu t'adresses déjà à moi de cette façon depuis quelques temps, n'est ce pas ? »_

_Pour la seconde fois en l'espace d'une heure, Harry sentit le sang refluer de son visage.__ Il ne pouvait pas…_

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

Sentant sa patience s'effriter, Severus leva les yeux au ciel. « Quel est ton signe pour moi, Harry ? »

« Peu importe, ce n'est pas important… » De toute évidence, la panique commençait à le gagner.

« Peu importe que tu me le montres ou pas, Harry. La question est les mots en eux-même. » Il fit une pause significative, pour donner une chance au garçon de reprendre son souffle. « J'ai crée un signe pour toi aussi, Harry. Veux-tu le voir ? »

Sa seule réponse fut un regard écarquillé de la part du garçon. Il fit donc le signe pour les deux mots, et les cita verbalement pour le public.

[[Elève]] « Elève. » [[Fils]] « Fils. »

Harry était littéralement affalé contre le mur à présent, l'effarement peint sur son visage. Il n'y resta pas longtemps, et Harry l'effaça aussitôt qu'il eu retrouvé la parole.

« Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça. Un signe pour moi. Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire tout ça. »

Ce n'avait pas été suffisant, il n'avait pas suffisamment atteint l'enfant.

« Viens ici, Harry. » Il attendit qu'il fasse son chemin, lentement, comme sous l'emprise d'un Imperius, incapable de résister.

« Tu sembles te méprendre sur mes intentions. Tu penses que j'ai fait tout cela, que je t'ai offert ces choses par pure compassion, sympathie ou pitié. Tu penses que tout ceci est à sens unique. Ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Je n'ai pas crée ce signe uniquement pour te montrer que je connaissais la signification du tiens. »

Harry écoutait avec une telle attention qu'il ne sembla pas même remarquer que les mains de l'homme étaient venu entourer son visage. Il pouvait juste sentir que quelque chose d'énorme se préparait.

« Tu es comme un fils pour moi, Harry. »

Il ne pouvait pas le croire, c'était tout simplement impossible.

« Vraiment ? »

« Non, je fais ces petits discours mielleux à propos de la famille à tous mes élèves. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il venait de marquer un point.

« Je vais donc te le demander, Harry, veux tu passer l'été chez moi ? »

« J'adorerais ça ! »

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry le connaissait, Snape sourit pleinement et librement.

« Dans ce cas, je crois que nous avons un accord acceptable. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peu de temps après, le directeur renvoya Harry à la tour de Gryffondor. La journée avait été longue et tout ce que Severus souhaitait était de regagner son lit lui-même. Mais il savait qu'Albus voudrait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre.

Il n'attendit pas que l'homme le lui demande.

« Ce que vous craigniez est arrivé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien après la Pierre. »

La tension épaissit l'atmosphère tandis qu'il attendait que son mentor médite cette information. Ce que cela signifiait pour le monde des sorciers en général, et pour Harry en particulier.

« Ainsi donc, Voldemort est de retour. »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir, mais tenta d'ignorer le nom.

« D'une certaine façon. Il n'a pas totalement regagné sa forme corporelle. Tous ses méfaits ont été accomplis via Quirrell, à travers une sorte de pseudo possession que je n'avais jamais rencontré auparavant. Il était… » Snape se retrouva sans mot. Comment pouvait-on ne serait-ce que commencer à décrire le mélange des deux hommes ? Il supposait que parfois, la seule manière était la manière brute. « Il émergeait de l'arrière de la tête de Quirrell. D'où le turban. »

Même Dumbledore fut passablement ébahis en apprenant cela, il pouvait le sentir au léger haussement de sourcils, mais ce fut le seul signe que l'homme laissa transpercer.

« Il vous a donc vu ? Il sait ? »

« Oui. »

« En êtes vous tout à fait certain ? »

« Je pense que quand j'ai récupéré la Pierre et cependant refusé de la lui donner, il a déduit que j'étais un traître, oui, » répliqua-t-il sèchement. Il fouilla sa poche et déposa la Pierre Philosophale sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Il était soulagé de se débarrasser de la chose, pour être honnête.

« Je suppose que c'était inévitable. Il est regrettable que nous ayons perdu notre source d'information concernant les activités de Voldemort. »

_Je dirais qu'il est encore plus regrettable que Voldemort soit revenu,_ songea Severus. « Je n'aurais de toute façon pas pu continuer dans mon rôle d'espion, Albus. »

« Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? »

« j'ai l'intention d'obtenir la garde permanente d'Harry. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection ? »

Dumbledore rit doucement à ces mots.

« Cela vous arrêterait-il vraiment si j'en avais ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. » Snape se leva pour quitter la pièce, pensant que la conversation était terminée, mais alors qu'il atteignait la porte, le directeur posa une dernière question. »

« Vous le protègerez et prendrez soin de lui, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? »

« Avec ma dernière once de force et jusqu'à ce que le dernier souffle quitte mon corps. »

Et sur ces mots, il sortit. Après tout, il avait une procédure à entamer.

The End.


End file.
